Mi Santuario, mis normas
by Melissia
Summary: Shion y Arles se largan a disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones. Pero no pueden dejar el Santuario desatendido. Es por ello que deciden designar a alguien para que controle la organización. ¿Qué habrán ideado? Pues que cada caballero de oro tome las riendas del Santuario por un día. Continuación de "El balneario de Epidauro". Cap 11: Patriarca Shura
1. ¡Ahí os quedáis!

**_¡Hola de nuevo!_**

**_Vale, estoy loca por llevar tres fics abiertos, pero soy así de masoquista. El fic de Serket lo tengo un pelín atascado y tardaré un poco en actualizarlo. El de Kanon sigue un buen ritmo así que no hay problema. _**

**_Pero vamos a hablar de lo que importa, éste nuevo frente abierto. _**

**_Sí. Efectivamente. Vuelven las peripecias cómicas de mis queridos dorados. Retomando así la trilogía (ahora será una tetralogía) que inicié con "Un día con los Caballero de Oro", "Las Seis Pruebas" y "El balneario de Epidauro". _**

**_Retomo la historia donde la dejé, es decir, con los dorados de regreso en el Santuario. _**  
**_Shion y Arles no pudieron irse de vacaciones porque sus subordinados se llevaron el pergamino promocional para disfrutarlo en Epidauro. _**  
**_Ahora les toca a ellos disfrutar, pero alguien se tiene que encargar del Santuario. _**

**_¡Comenzamos!  
_**

* * *

**1. ¡Ahí os quedáis!**

Shion abrió el armario de su dormitorio. La puerta de madera rechinó estruendosamente, de tantos años sin haberse abierto.  
Los pocos trapos de civil que tenía estaban, obviamente, pasados de moda, pero a donde iba no la necesitaría.  
Sacó un par de camisas que aún eran dignas de ser puestas y un par de pantalones cortos. Ya compraría el bañador en su lugar de destino.  
Abrió los cajones y una araña de considerable tamaño salió corriendo apresuradamente. Tras ella, miles de arañitas diminutas correteaban alegremente de un lado a otro encima de la ropa doblada.  
El Patriarca observó a los arácnidos con repugnancia y descubrió la multitud de nidos esparcidos dentro.  
Llamó a su sirvienta personal.

— ¡Urania! ¡Ven un momento, por favor!

Al cabo de unos minutos apareció la mujer por la puerta.  
— ¿Sí, mi señor?—dijo asomándose a la habitación.  
—Como bien sabes, me voy de vacaciones con Arles, lejos del Santuario durante unos días. Necesito que limpies mi habitación de arriba abajo y en especial quiero que te deshagas de eso— dijo señalando con el dedo el cajón repleto de arañas.

Urania alzó una ceja y se asomó para observar con detenimiento el punto donde señalaba el Patriarca. Dio un respingo.

—La única solución que se me ocurre es aplicar fuego. Mucho fuego— respondió la sirvienta.  
—No desearía que mi habitación se viera reducida a cenizas. Sólo quiero que no haya arácnidos en mi templo anidando.  
— ¿Al caballero de Escorpión tengo que echarle también?  
—A él sobre todo…¡Urania! ¡Mira lo que me haces decir!— saltó Shion, dejando escapar una risa.

Tras terminar de preparar su pequeña maleta, encomendó una serie de tareas a la mujer, aparte de limpiar su cuarto concienzudamente.  
Se despidió de ella y fue en busca de Arles, que llevaba esperando por su superior más de media hora.  
—Al fin terminas. ¿Nos vamos ya?

El Patriarca asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y juntos bajaron la escalinata que daba a la sala de recepción.  
Allí estaban los doce caballeros de oro y Kanon, que como siempre, se autoinvitaba a las reuniones de sus compañeros. Rodilla en tierra esperaban desde hacía un buen rato, cuando empezaron a quejarse de la tardanza del Patriarca.  
Éste se asomó por la cortina para espiar a sus subordinados.  
—Bien, bien. Sufrid un poquito mis queridos caballeros— dijo frotándose las manos de manera maquiavélica.  
Arles carraspeó y le entregó la túnica de sacerdocio y la estola. Él se vistió también y se colocaron los cascos antes de salir a escena.

—Buenos días caballeros— saludaron cortésmente. Los dorados respondieron y Shion indicó con un gesto que podían incorporarse.

Como siempre, tras poder levantarse, los trece muchachos empezaron a conversar animadamente, preguntándose por qué les habían mandado llamar tan temprano.

—Hay costumbres que son muy difíciles de cambiar ¿verdad Su Santidad?— indicó Arles a Shion.  
—Menos mal que he encontrado una solución bastante efectiva, no pienso desgañitarme nunca más mandándoles callar— replicó el Patriarca.  
A continuación sacó un recipiente cilíndrico con una trompeta de plástico en la parte superior de entre sus ropajes y lo dirigió hacia sus subordinados, ajenos a lo que estaba haciendo su superior.

Se escuchó un bocinazo tremendo que dejó a los dorados al borde del infarto.  
— ¡¿Pero qué ha sido eso?!— exclamó Afrodita llevándose una mano al corazón.

Shion sonrió perversamente sujetando la bocina.  
—Esto es el arma definitiva contra vuestros parloteos incesantes. No pienso fastidiar mis cuerdas vocales con vosotros para haceros callar, así que usaré este artilugio para ello.

Los caballeros se quejaron mientras sus corazones abandonaban la taquicardia producida por el estruendo.

—Bien, como ya sabéis, Arles y yo nos vamos de vacaciones. Sí, porque vosotros os largásteis con mi pergamino promocional del balneario de Epidauro cuando más necesitaba desconectar de vosotros. Ahora ha llegado mi turno.  
En previas ocasiones que he abandonado mi puesto para descansar, he dejado a Arles al cargo. Debido a que esta vez nos vamos juntos, alguien tiene que dirigir el Santuario.

La cara de Saga refulgió de felicidad y sonrió satisfecho.

—Es por ello— prosiguió el Patriarca – que voy a designar a alguien para ello. He estado dándole vueltas estos últimos días y he decidido que quien me va a sustituir esta semana sea…

"Que me designe, que me designe, que me designe" pensaba Saga con los dedos cruzados tras la espalda.

—…Mü— soltó Shion.

El caballero de Aries miró a su maestro con cara de espanto, mientras un murmullo entre sus compañeros se agigantaba.  
—Claro, cómo no. El favorito del Patriarca— masculló Saga maldiciendo su mala suerte.

—…y Aldebarán.

Ahora todas las miradas se dirigieron al brasileño quien miró a Mü, buscando una respuesta lógica.

—…Y Saga, Deathmask, Aioria…— prosiguió el Patriarca, observando las distintas reacciones de los caballeros.

Los dorados volvían a enfrascarse en un vocerío insoportable y Shion tuvo que recurrir de nuevo a la bocina, que pilló a todos desprevenidos.  
—Adoro este invento… ¡a ver chicos! ¡Escuchadme! Lo que quiero decir es que, sabiendo que si ponía a uno solo al frente del Santuario levantaría las suspicacias de los demás, como se ha podido comprobar, pues Arles pensó que TODOS participaríais en esto. Y cuando digo todos, realmente digo todos. Desde Aries hasta Piscis. Cada día, uno de vosotros, por riguroso orden, será Patriarca en funciones mientras yo esté fuera. A continuación, Arles os entregará unos portafolios con las tareas que tendréis asignadas para cada día. Son de obligado cumplimiento, pobre de aquel quien no haga lo que digo. Y por supuesto, lidiar con el día a día y los imprevistos. De esta manera váis a sufrir en carne propia lo que supone ser Patriarca, y quizás así os déis cuenta que los continuos dolores de cabeza que tengo no son invenciones mías para escaquearme del trabajo—

Los caballeros se miraron asombrados. Todos serían Patriarca por un día, una decisión que consideraban justa.

—Por supuesto que tendréis que hacer caso en todo lo que ordene el Patriarca en funciones. Independientemente de lo que os pida, puesto que seguramente esté pidiendo algo que he escrito en esos papeles. Nada de desobedecer y tampoco quiero quejas, aunque no sea yo quien esté bajo el casco dorado. A ver qué tal os las apañáis— terminó Shion.

A un gesto del Patriarca, Arles fue entregando los portafolios con los objetivos para cada uno de los caballeros.

— ¿Yo también puedo ser Patriarca?— preguntó Kanon alzando la mano.

Shion dirigió su mirada hacia el aprendiz de Géminis.  
— ¿Pero por qué te empeñas en venir cuando sólo he llamado a tu hermano? Claro que NO puedes ejercer de Patriarca. No me fío un pelo de ti, y más te vale que no emplees tus argucias para ocupar el trono, porque juro que el castigo que te di en su día por lo de Poseidón te parecerá una delicia comparado con lo que te haría esta vez— amenazó Shion.  
Kanon se entristeció y agachó la cabeza sumisamente.

Aioros alzó la mano para realizar una pregunta.  
—Mi Señor, ahora que usted se va de vacaciones, ¿es Mü quien va a ocupar el puesto desde ahora?

—Efectivamente Aioros. Desde este momento, estoy de vacaciones. Así que Mü, puedes pasar a la parte posterior para cederte la túnica, la estola y el casco. Ah por cierto, antes de que se me olvide…nadie debe saber que estoy de vacaciones. Actuad como lo haría yo. Si tenéis un imprevisto y no sabéis que hacer, pedid consejo a Dohko, que es el más sensato…bueno, no siempre, pero me es igual…ni siquiera los caballeros de plata y bronce deben saberlo, porque son los primeros en tomaros el pelo. Sólo hay una persona a la que he informado de esto, y esa es Marin. Ella será mis ojos mientras esté fuera, así que más os vale comportaros porque cualquier incidencia que ella visualice, me la contará. Eso es todo.

— ¿Pero y si…?— trató de preguntar Saga sin éxito.  
El Patriarca alzó las manos.  
—A mí no me preguntes, oficialmente estoy de vacaciones. Todas las preguntas a Mü durante este día. Adiós caballeros, disfrutad de esta semana—  
Y agarrando a Arles y a su discípulo, se dirigió a las estancias privadas, donde entregó sus ropajes a Mü.  
—A ver qué tal se te da. Recuerda, la túnica blanca con la estola, para reuniones oficiales y cuando quieras salir por el Santuario. La negra está en mi habitación, esa úsala cuando estés por este templo— dijo Shion antes de esfumarse con Arles.

El caballero de Aries se vistió la túnica blanca y se colocó la estola. Sujetó el casco dorado con el brazo izquierdo y salió hacia el trono.

Sus compañeros se quedaron atónitos viendo al lemuriano vestir las sagradas vestiduras. Llevaba el cabello lila suelto, que caía en cascada por la túnica. El rostro apacible generaba seguridad en ellos.

—Realmente impone verle así— musitó Camus, e hincó la rodilla en tierra. El resto de sus compañeros imitaron el gesto y prometieron jurar lealtad y servir a Mü en aquel día.

El lemuriano suspiró y agradeció el gesto. Se colocó el casco dorado y dio la primera orden de su corto reinado.  
—Podéis retiraros.


	2. Patriarca Mü

**_Segundo capítulo, Mü ejerce de Patriarca. ¿Qué tal se le dará?_**

**_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me seguís en esta nueva aventura disparatada :) _**  
**_Tanto por leer, seguir, darle como favorita y comentar. ¡Me hace mucha ilusión!_**  
**_¡Os lo agradezco! _**

_**¡Un saludo a todos!**  
_

* * *

**2. Patriarca Mü**

El lemuriano se sentó en el trono dorado tras despedir a sus compañeros. No había nadie alrededor en la sala.  
—Qué silencio— dijo en voz alta. El eco repitió sus palabras y se sintió muy pequeño en esa estancia.

Tamborileó los dedos sobre el reposabrazos del trono y cruzó las piernas. Pensó que su maestro debía haberles avisado antes, ya que él tenía otros planes para ese día.  
Observó la carpetilla de plástico, con su nombre cuidadosamente escrito en la portada.  
Sonrió al imaginar a Arles escribiendo con su pulcra letra todo lo que Shion le mandaba.  
Suspiró mientras se disponía a leer sus tareas.

"Mü, caballero de Aries. Por ser el primero te voy a encomendar una tarea que he dejado a Urania. Tienes que cerciorarte de que cumpla lo estipulado, ya que suele holgazanear bastante y hay que ir tras ella. Por cierto, es una de las personas del servicio que sabe que sois vosotros. Llámala cuando necesites hacer una llamada a cualquiera de tus compañeros.  
Orden del día (prioridad):  
—Supervisar los entrenamientos de los aspirantes presentes. Todos los lunes sabes que me encargo de ello, y necesito que completes unas fichas adjuntas con sus progresos y sus fallos. Quisiera poder entregar unas armaduras en poco tiempo. Estos entrenamientos se realizan a puerta cerrada en el Coliseo. Tienes que tomar nota de estos tres, especialmente: Marco, Dalvinder y Horacio. Marco y Horacio están bajo la tutela de Dante de Cerbero, mientras que Dalvinder es aprendiz de Moisés de Ceto o Ballena. Habla con ellos para ratificar los datos.  
—Como te expliqué antes, dejé encomendada una tarea a Urania. Tiene que limpiar mi habitación y la de Arles. Cerciórate de que lo hace.  
—Recuerda que tienes que reparar la escama del Kraken, como te pedí. No sé cuándo vendrá Isaak a recogerla. Por si acaso, vete preparándola.  
—Asimismo, se espera la visita de Poseidón y Sorrento durante la semana. Cualquier noticia, avisa al compañero que le corresponda.  
—Serás Patriarca en funciones desde que te entregue las vestiduras hasta las 06:00 de la mañana del día siguiente. Dormiréis en mi cuarto. A las 06:00, el compañero que te releve tiene que presentarse en mi templo para poder realizar el traspaso de poder.  
Esto es todo. En principio no se espera ninguna visita durante el día. Hazlo lo mejor que puedas.  
Con cariño, tu maestro Shion."

Pegado a la hoja siguiente había un post-it escrito con trazo rápido.  
"NOTA: Hay arañas en mi cuarto. Registra bien en los cajones cuando Urania limpie, que no quiero que quede ni una"

Mü suspiró y depositó la carpeta en su regazo. Pronto serían las nueve de la mañana y tendría que ir a ver a los aprendices.

Subió por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de su maestro. Allí encontró la túnica negra cuidadosamente doblada sobre la cama y la cambió por la blanca.

Aparentemente el cuarto seguía igual que como lo dejó así que salió en busca de la sirvienta.  
La encontró desayunando en el comedor principal junto a otras compañeras.  
Con un gesto de la mano, llamó a Urania.  
La mujer se levantó lentamente depositando la tostada a medio comer en el platillo y llegó hasta Mü.

—Dígame señor.  
—Urania, mi maestro me ha dejado encargado que supervise tu trabajo. Según he leído, tienes que limpiar a fondo las habitaciones de Arles y del Patriarca. Ha mencionado que hay una plaga de arañas y quiere que desaparezcan todas.  
La mujer asintió lentamente con su cabeza. Ciertamente era una mujer de movimientos pausados.  
—Lo sé, pero las arañas me dan repugnancia y miedo. Si usted pudiera conseguirme a alguien que las exterminara, pasaré a limpiar gustosamente el cuarto de su Santidad— respondió la sirvienta.  
— ¿Un fumigador?— preguntó Mü.  
Urania negó con la cabeza.  
—Los productos que emplean son químicos muy potentes que tardarían en desaparecer del ambiente un par de días. Y no podría limpiar su habitación—  
El lemuriano se quedó pensativo unos segundos.  
—De acuerdo, te enviaré a alguien de aquí para que te ayude a exterminar la plaga. De momento me marcho a realizar otras tareas. Mientras tanto, limpie el cuarto de Arles.  
—Sí, mi señor. En cuanto termine el desayuno— respondió Urania.

Mü se alejó del comedor y regresó a la sala del trono, de donde recogió la carpeta con fichas para acudir al Coliseo.

Salió fuera del templo y bajó las escaleras hacia Piscis. Afrodita estaba podando los arbustos de su perfumado jardín.  
Los dos caballeros se saludaron cortésmente y cuando Mü iba a salir encaminándose hacia Acuario, escuchó el grito del sueco.

— ¡Pero Mü! ¿Dónde vas? ¿Es que no recuerdas que Shion dijo que nadie debía saber que somos nosotros?  
El lemuriano frenó en seco y se giró.  
—Bueno, eso ya lo sabía. Por cierto, aparte de Marin, Urania también conoce el secreto. Pero tranquilo, que llevo el casco— dijo golpeando el protector dorado.  
Afrodita resopló indignado.  
—Ya ¿y con tus pelos qué hacemos?— dijo señalando la larga melena lila del joven.

Mü no había caído en ello. De hecho su maestro tampoco. Para cuando iba a responder, el sueco se había esfumado, diciéndole que esperara unos minutos.  
Al cabo de ese tiempo, reapareció con algo en la mano.  
—Ten, póntela. No es de pelo natural, pero dará el pego mientras tanto. No me pongas caras, que sólo la usé una vez para un disfraz— dijo sacudiendo una larga peluca de color gris.  
Obligó a su compañero a tomar asiento.

El lemuriano no parecía muy convencido. Tenía una cabellera abundante y no sabía si esa peluca ocultaría su melena.  
Afrodita sonrió y le retiró el casco suavemente. Fue al cuarto de baño y rebuscó en uno de los cajones una goma de pelo, con la que recogió la cabellera de su colega.  
—Te voy a hacer un moño, porque la coleta quedará larga igualmente y al no llevar armadura debajo de la túnica no podrías ocultara en la espalda— dijo realizando con habilidad un moño bastante grueso.  
Encima le colocó la peluca cuidadosamente y finalmente el casco dorado.  
Mü se levantó de la silla y se miró en el espejo. Podría dar el pego perfectamente. Sonrió satisfecho y declaró a Afrodita como estilista del Santuario durante esos días.

—No es nada especial. Podemos ponernos una peluca e incluso imitar la voz del Patriarca pero…¿qué sucederá con Aldebarán? Es mucho más corpulento que cualquiera de nosotros y la túnica no creo que le llegue a los pies— murmuró pensativo el caballero de Piscis.  
—Pues…tenemos que solucionarlo hoy, porque mañana es su turno…aún tengo que hacer unas tareas que me ha encomendado Shion, pero en cuanto termine organizaré una reunión con todos vosotros. Tenemos que pensar algo. Además notificaré algunos puntos expuestos en mis hojas que nos atañen a todos— dijo despidiéndose de su compañero.

Afrodita asintió y se despidió de su compañero, regresando a sus tareas de jardinería.

Primeros problemas imprevistos para Mü.  
—Pues empezamos bien…— murmuró fastidiado.

Cruzó el resto de templos, saludando a sus compañeros y dejándoles el recado de la reunión a los que estaban despiertos.

Al llegar a Aries, el segundo problema apareció bostezando por la puerta del templo.

—Maestro Shion, buenos días— saludó Kiki a su maestro.  
Mü se tornó pálido. Se había olvidado completamente de su alumno y ahora estaba en un aprieto. No se atrevía a contárselo porque temía que el niño se fuera de la lengua.

—Erm…buenos días pequeño… ¿qué haces aquí fuera?— dijo para salir del paso.  
El niño parpadeó un par de veces. Juraría que esa era la voz de su maestro.  
Se asomó hacia Tauro pensando en que su maestro le estaba gastando una broma y al no verle se encogió de hombros.  
Su maestro se percató de la confusión del pequeño y carraspeó para imitar la voz de Shion.  
— ¿Ocurre algo Kiki?  
El niño se rascó la cabeza pensativo.  
—Es que me ha parecido oír a mi maestro, porque cuando he ido a despertarle, no estaba en su cama.  
Mü buscó una excusa fácil.  
—No te preocupes, ha salido a realizar una misión urgente. No regresará hasta mañana.

Kiki abrió los ojos como platos.  
—Entonces ¿puedo quedarme contigo Shion?— preguntó ilusionado el niño.  
Otra metedura de pata de Mü, que no recordó a tiempo que cuando tenía una misión, solía enviarle con el Patriarca para que cuidara de él.  
El lemuriano mayor se estaba empezando a agobiar. No llevaba ni una hora ejerciendo de Patriarca y ya tenía otra encrucijada. Odiaba tener que mentir.

—Buenos días Su Santidad— exclamó una voz conocida. Aldebarán apareció acompañado de sus tres "terneros" para ir a entrenar. Acompañó la frase con un guiño.  
—Buenos días, Aldebarán…— dijo Mü dirigiéndose a su compañero. Se acercó hacia él y con un sutil gesto le sopló al oído "¡No me guiñes!" al brasileño.  
Los cuatro niños no parecieron darse cuenta de ello.

— ¡Oh Aldebarán, me vienes de perlas! ¿Podrías hacerte cargo del enano hoy?— soltó Mü. Aldebarán empalideció y le metió un codazo.  
Kiki giró la cabeza y miró al Patriarca exhaustivamente. Jamás Shion se había dirigido hacia él como "enano". Eso sólo se lo decía su maestro. Además esa forma de hablar tampoco era normal en el Patriarca.  
—Errr…ejem…quise decir, ¿podrías ocuparte de Kiki? Envié a Mü a realizar una misión y no regresará hasta mañana. Y hoy estoy demasiado ocupado como para encargarme de él. ¿Te importa?

Aldebarán recuperó el aliento y accedió sin problemas. Ambos se despidieron y Mü prosiguió su camino. Notó que estaba sudando de puro nerviosismo.  
— ¡Maldita sea!— masculló dirigiéndose al Coliseo.

Vio a Ikki merodeando, sin hacer nada.  
— ¡Ikki! ¿Estás ocupado?— preguntó el lemuriano al caballero del Fénix. Éste respondió negativamente.  
—Entonces vas a ir a mi templo y allí preguntas por Urania, mi sirvienta. Necesito que la eches una mano para exterminar una plaga de arañas ¿de acuerdo?—  
— ¿Por qué debería?— contestó el muchacho, que sintió una fluctuación en el cosmos de su interlocutor.  
— ¡Porque soy el Patriarca y te estoy dando una orden!—recriminó Mü. Realmente le exasperaba esa falta de respeto hacia el Santuario.  
El Fénix se encogió de hombros y accedió al mandato, desapareciendo entre los templos.  
Una vez que vio al Patriarca lejos, sonrió para sí mismo.

El lemuriano continuó su camino. Los soldados se cuadraban ante él y todos los caballeros con los que se cruzaban realizaban una reverencia, saludándole.

Al llegar al Coliseo, los caballeros de plata de Ballena y Cerbero le esperaban a las puertas.  
—Buenos días Eminencia— saludaron al unísono Moisés y Dante.  
—Buenos días caballeros. ¿Están listos vuestros alumnos?— preguntó Mü.  
Los dos caballeros de plata asintieron y el lemuriano concedió entonces permiso para ver el progreso de los aprendices.

Las puertas se cerraron y el Patriarca subió hasta su asiento. Desde aquel lugar podía ver con detenimiento la arena.  
Con las fichas y una pluma, Mü se preparó para atender e ir apuntando lo que hacían los pequeños.  
El entrenamiento comenzó por Dalvinder y Moisés. El aprendiz tenía apenas 8 años, era de origen indio y se movía con bastante rapidez sobre la arena. Otro de sus puntos fuertes era la precisión de sus golpes, no errando prácticamente ninguno. Un golpe de su maestro lo derribó y tardó en levantarse.  
El lemuriano iba rellenando las casillas y escribiendo notas en los espacios en blanco. Afortunadamente, él era maestro también y sabía rellenar esas fichas pero ¿y los compañeros que no? Se dijo a sí mismo que tendría que enseñar a algunos esos papeles, por si tenían que hacer ese trabajo también.  
Finalmente terminaron los tres asaltos estipulados y Mü valoró el esfuerzo del pequeño.  
Maestro y alumno se retiraron satisfechos y entraron sus compañeros.

Llegó el turno de Dante y sus pupilos Horacio y Marco. Uno de origen griego y otro italiano, de ocho y nueve años respectivamente. Tres asaltos cada uno contra su mentor.  
Primero fue Horacio, quien poseía una fuerza de ataque bastante buena, aunque la defensa dejaba un poco que desear.  
"Posee una buena potencia de ataque, pudiendo romper barreras defensivas de un solo golpe. Sin embargo la precisión no es su fuerte, ya que ha errado numerosos golpes y eso deja al descubierto su punto débil, la defensa"  
Marco sin embargo cubría bien su defensa, debido a su falta de destreza para esquivar los golpes. Compensado y equilibrado.  
"Marco conoce sus puntos débiles y los suple hábilmente. La falta de velocidad y destreza con una buena defensa y resistencia a los golpes" escribió Mü.

Listo. Primera tarea terminada. El lemuriano sonrió satisfecho y se incorporó para ir a visitar a los caballeros y sus aprendices.  
Primero acudió a Moisés relatándole lo bien que había visto a Dalvinder. El caballero de plata sonrió orgulloso y alborotó el cabello de su alumno.  
—Te felicito Moisés, estás haciendo un gran trabajo con él.

Luego se dirigió a Dante y sus alumnos. El caballero de plata vendaba con cuidado las heridas de sus alumnos y les recriminaba sus faltas en el entrenamiento.  
El lemuriano explicó sus notas sobre Horacio al caballero quien escuchó con atención lo que le decía el Patriarca. Mü señalaba constantemente al alumno que estaba más cerca de ellos. La expresión facial del plateado variaba entre la sorpresa y la perplejidad.  
Mü achacó eso a que no todo eran buenas noticias.  
De repente notó unos tirones suaves en su túnica.  
—Mi señor— reclamó una vocecita.  
El Patriarca se agachó a la altura del alumno que tenía Dante a su lado.  
—Dime pequeño.  
El alumno miró hacia abajo. Se sentía cohibido por reclamar la atención.  
—Es que Horacio está allí, yo soy Marco.  
Mü sintió como su cara se enrojecía por momentos. Otra metedura de pata. Con lo bien que lo estaba haciendo.  
Dante se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de aguantar la risa.  
—Ehm… ¡sí! Disculpa Marco, por la confusión…sois tan parecidos que me he confundido— espetó Mü tratando de salir al paso.  
El plateado enarcó una ceja. Era imposible no distinguir a los dos niños: Marco era rubio con ojos azules y Horacio moreno de ojos marrones.  
El Patriarca se despidió rápidamente tras resumir brevemente la actuación de Marco y salió precipitadamente del Coliseo.

Moisés se acercó a su compañero.  
— ¿Qué le ocurre al Patriarca?— preguntó al haber sido testigo de la confusión.  
Dante meneó la cabeza.  
—No tengo ni idea. Si hasta ha dicho que mis alumnos son parecidos…cuando físicamente son como el día y la noche. Nunca los había confundido— respondió soltando una leve risa.  
—Debe estar haciéndose viejo— pensó Moisés, saliendo del Coliseo.  
El caballero de Cerbero resopló divertido y recogiendo a sus alumnos, salió fuera del mismo.

El nivel de estrés de Mü fue aumentando considerablemente. Aparte de eso, rara vez respondía cuando alguien le denominaba "Patriarca" generando malestar entre los súbditos, que murmuraban extrañados la falta de su superior. Afortunadamente, la excelente reputación de Shion hizo que aquellos desmanes involuntarios se subsanaran con un "Debe estar muy ocupado".

Mü ascendía por el camino para llegar al templo de Aries. Por un momento pensó en resguardarse allí unos minutos, para poder relajarse.

— ¡Patriarca!— escuchó una voz femenina llamándole. Mü siguió el paso sin darse por aludido.  
— ¡PATRIARCA!— y de repente se plantó una amazona delante de él, impidiéndole el paso.  
Marin se cruzó de brazos y Mü saludó a la joven.  
—Perdona Marin es que no me acostumbro a que me llamen Patriarca ¿qué deseas?  
La muchacha sonrió tras la máscara de plata y relajó los músculos.  
—Te ha designado a ti el primero, menos mal. Verás es que tengo un problema con Seiya porque… ¿pero qué es ese humo negro que sale del templo mayor?— exclamó señalando el templo Patriarcal.  
Mü se giró alarmado.  
— ¡Por Hefesto! ¡Un incendio! Lo siento Marin, ya me contarás lo de Seiya luego. ¡Adiós!— Y antes de que ella pudiera responder, el lemuriano se desvaneció rápidamente en el aire.

En la habitación de Shion Urania y otras doncellas corrían portando cubos de agua para extinguir el fuego. Fuera estaba Ikki, mirándose los nudillos despreocupadamente.  
Mü apareció en mitad de la habitación, sorprendiendo a las mujeres.  
— ¡Urania! ¿Pero qué habéis hecho? ¿Por qué habéis prendido fuego a su habitación?— preguntó con nerviosismo.  
Finalmente la última llamita se apagó y Mü pudo comprobar el desastre. La habitación estaba completamente carbonizada. El armario reducido a cenizas y prácticamente la cama y las cortinas también.  
— ¿Y el escritorio?— preguntó señalando el hueco que faltaba.  
Urania explicó que lo habían sacado fuera por precaución, sabiendo que había papeles importantes en él.  
Respiró aliviado, al menos habían sido sensatos. Pero el resto de la habitación habría que limpiarla a fondo…y reemplazar el armario, la cama y las cortinas…  
—Qué desastre…— gimió el lemuriano, saliendo fuera del cuarto.

Ikki se mantuvo con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.  
—Caballero del Fénix, exijo una explicación para esto— Mü se puso firme. No le hacía ninguna gracia el tener que arreglar ese desaguisado y encima el muchacho tenía una expresión de pasotismo que le enervaba.  
—Querías que acabara con la plaga, pues ya está. No te atormentes, total, para la ropa tan hortera que tenía tu maestro ahí, mejor quemarla.  
—¡Ikki esos muebles eran muy antiguos y provenían de...! Un momento ¿qué has dicho?  
—He dicho que la ropa de TU maestro era muy hortera— repitió lentamente el Fénix.  
Mü tragó saliva y arrastró de un brazo al muchacho.  
— ¿Desde cuándo sabes que soy yo?— Mü ya no forzó más la voz. Sabiéndose pillado, ya no se preocupó en ocultar su identidad frente a Ikki.  
—Porque no soy tan estúpido como los demás, que se dejan engañar fácilmente. El que quiere una explicación por la cual estás ejerciendo de Patriarca soy yo— reclamó el Fénix.

Mü suspiró y explicó lo que sucedía.  
— ¡Ah! O sea, ¿que además todos váis a ejercer como Patriarca mientras esté fuera el verdadero? Interesante…— respondió Ikki, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.  
Mü le advirtió que nadie debía saberlo. Que sólo los dorados, Marin y Urania conocían este secreto.  
Ikki emitió una carcajada.  
— ¿Y no habéis caído en que es muy fácil detectar la identidad gracias al cosmos?

EL lemuriano sintió que su cabeza iría a estallar. Él se había librado gracias a que su cosmo era muy similar al de su maestro pero el de sus compañeros era distinto. Muy distinto. Se llevó una mano a la cara. Sentía que todo se desmadraría sin que pudiera evitarlo. ¿Por qué se empeñaría Shion en ocultarlo? Con lo sencillo que hubiera sido decirlo abiertamente a todos los moradores del Santuario, y así no tener tanta presión.  
—Por mí no hay ningún problema. Pero sí lo sería que un espectro se enterara de esto…— Ikki dejó caer la información.  
Mü le miró aterrorizado.  
— ¿Qué dices? ¿Un espectro?— preguntó con voz temblorosa.  
Ikki asintió despacio.

—He visto a uno en el bar "Atlantis" de Poseidón. Me ha dicho que informe al Patriarca de que tiene que hablar con él—  
Mü ahogó un grito. Eso SÍ eran problemas. Y además, muy inesperados. En sus hojas aparecían los nombres de Poseidón, Sorrento e Isaak, pero no mencionaba a nadie del inframundo.  
— ¿De quién se trata?  
Ikki torció la sonrisa.  
—Esto te va a encantar: Radamanthys.  
Por primera vez, la templanza de Mü se desmoronó como una baraja de cartas mientras la maldición que soltó retumbaba por todas las paredes del templo.

—Reunión. Importante. ¡YA!— exclamó una vez se recompuso. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente seguido de Ikki y se quedó dando vueltas por la sala, incapaz de estarse quieto.  
El caballero de Fénix decidió que ya era hora de regresar con sus compañeros.  
—Quieto ahí. Ahora que sabes el secreto debes participar de estas reuniones. Necesitaremos tu colaboración.  
Ikki chasqueó la lengua con gesto cansado y se quedó en la sala, apoyado contra una columna mientras aparecían los caballeros de oro.

Afrodita y Camus aparecieron los primeros por ser los más cercanos al templo patriarcal. Vieron a Mü en un estado de nerviosismo nunca demostrado.  
—Ikki, vamos a tener una reunión, si haces el favor…— dijo cortésmente el francés.  
—Déjalo Camus. Ya lo sabe— señaló el lemuriano con un gesto.  
Afrodita y Camus se miraron sorprendidos.  
Tras esto entraron Shura, Aioros, Aioria y Milo, que iban a hacer la misma pregunta pero fueron cortados con la misma respuesta. Y así los siguientes según iban apareciendo, incluida Marin.  
Finalmente entraron Aldebarán, Saga y Kanon.

Mü observó a éste último, pero decidió dejarle allí. Si él era feliz acudiendo a las reuniones, no le iba quitar la ilusión. Se sentó en el trono y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

—Veamos…— dijo recolocando los papeles esparcidos— Vale, ya está. A ver, no sé qué pondrá en los documentos que os ha dado Arles, pero en el mío pone que se espera la visita de Poseidón y Sorrento. No se sabe el día ni nada, así que deberíamos ir preparándola cuanto antes.

—Sí, en mis notas también figura que vendrán— gritó Deathmask blandiendo el folio  
Y todos confirmaron esa noticia.

El Patriarca Mü prosiguió.  
—También se espera a Isaak de Kraken, porque me pidió que reparara su escama y aún no lo he hecho. Tampoco sé nada. Camus ¿podrías informarme de cuándo piensa venir? Es para poder centrarme en esa reparación estos días.  
El francés asintió con la cabeza y declaró que hablaría con él.

—Como Patriarca en funciones de éste nuestro Santuario, tengo el deber de presentar al nuevo integrante de esta trama pertrechada por nuestro queridísimo Patriarca real.  
Y con un gesto señaló a Ikki, que mantenía su postura de pasotismo. Alzó la mano a modo de saludo.  
—El motivo por el que está aquí es porque ha dado con un problema del que no nos habíamos dado cuenta antes, y es que nos puedan descubrir por el cosmos.

Sus compañeros se miraron unos a otros.  
—Ya nos vale…no caer en lo obvio— dijo Shaka, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—El tema físico está prácticamente solucionado, ya que Afrodita se encargará de realizar los peinados pertinentes para ocultar nuestras cabelleras y colocarnos una peluca gris, imitando el pelo de Shion. Creo que todos podríamos intentar hablar como él, salvo en algunas personas que tenéis la voz más grave, más dura o acento extranjero. Quiero que trabajéis la forma de hablar de nuestro Patriarca. Sé que puede resultar tedioso, pero no hay otra manera de que no nos descubran. Especialmente tu, Saga, que tienes un vozarrón tremendo.

El caballero de Géminis carraspeó y trató de imitar al Patriarca, pero acabó tornándose en su peculiar voz.  
—Trabajaré en ello— alegó. Él quería ser Patriarca, aunque fuera por un día. Y su voz no le iba a impedir alcanzar su sueño.

—Otro que tendrá problemas para ejercer de Shion es Aldebarán, por el tema de su corpulencia— declaró el lemuriano – problema que los demás no tenemos, puesto que medimos prácticamente igual, unos centímetros más arriba o más abajo. Pero es que Aldebarán, eres treinta centímetros más alto que mi maestro. Y además pesas 130 kilos.

El brasileño realizó un mohín de desagrado mientras sus compañeros se reían.  
—¡No estoy gordo, soy fuerte y tengo los huesos anchos!— declaró ofendido.

Mü mandó callar a los demás.  
—Ya, ya sabemos que no estás gordo. Pero eres corpulento. Y me dirás cómo hacemos para que nadie note la diferencia. La túnica te quedará corta.

—El color negro estiliza más. Quizás es mejor que use todo el tiempo ésa— dijo Afrodita.  
—Vale pero si le queda corta, dará igual que use una negra o una blanca— respondió Aioria.  
—Vaya problema, buscamos tela negra y le hacemos una túnica nueva— replicó Marin, apoyando al sueco.  
El lemuriano decidió intervenir.  
—El problema es que a Aldebarán le toca mañana ser Patriarca y una de dos, o nos ponemos ya a ello, o no nos dará tiempo.

—Y digo yo… ¿por qué no se cambia el turno? Que Aldebarán haga de Patriarca más adelante— planteó Shura sabiamente.  
Dohko negó con la cabeza.  
—Imposible. De hecho aunque no os lo creáis, Shion pensó en este problema. Y por eso los papeles están adaptados a cada uno. Por si no sabéis, mañana es día de reconocimiento de tropas y misiones. Es lo que más detesta Shion porque se pasa prácticamente todo el día sentado en el trono. Por eso Aldebarán puede ejercer de Patriarca, nadie notará el cambio de estatura estando sentado. Y si encima lleva la túnica negra, que es la que usa el Patriarca cuando se queda en el templo…

Los dorados, la amazona y el bronceado escucharon boquiabiertos la explicación del chino.  
Mü parpadeó incrédulo un par de veces.  
—Bueno, pues…asunto arreglado. Eso sí, haremos la túnica para evitar problemas. Pediré a Urania que nos consiga esas telas. Paso a otro punto del día… ¿alguien tiene que calificar los progresos de algún aprendiz?— preguntó.

Milo alzó la mano.

—En mis papeles pone que, primero que haga el favor de no merodear por el templo cotilleándolo todo…vale, esto no tenía que leerlo…sí, aquí, pone que tengo que rellenar unas fichas adjuntas de un entrenamiento— declaró.  
—Ya, es que hoy me tocó a mí hacerlo y si tu eres el octavo en reinar, te va a tocar también…justo dentro de una semana. Vale Milo, pues durante esta semana pásate un día y te explico cómo hacerlo. A ver siguiente punto…

—Mü, los cosmos, qué hacemos— dijo Shaka alertando a su compañero.  
El lemuriano se sobresaltó. Había indicado el problema más importante y no lo habían solucionado aún.  
—Cierto, casi se me olvida. Entre unas cosas y otras…Ikki me ha dicho que Radamanthys ha salido de su guarida a saber por qué. El caso es que quiere entrevistarse con nosotros…o sea, con el Patriarca. En mis papeles no pone nada de su visita. ¿A alguien sí?

Los dorados revisaron sus papeles. En ningún lado figuraba esa incómoda visita.  
—Qué oportuno es, tiene un olfato para aparecer cuando más puede incordiar…es como ese grano que te sale en mitad de la cara el día que tienes una cita con una mujer— dijo Kanon, ganándose las risas de sus compañeros.  
—Calma. Ya sabemos que no es espectro de nuestra devoción…bueno, el resto tampoco, pero al menos no son tan inquisitivos como él. Bien. Con él tenemos que tener muchísimo cuidado. Es muy paranoico y se mosqueará enseguida si ve algo anormal. Quiero que todo el mundo esté alerta para cuando decida presentarse. Si ya está en el mundo de los vivos, no creo que tarde en venir a darnos la brasa. No sabemos qué es lo que quiere, si es una visita informal o porque necesite algo del Santuario. Sea lo que sea, es otra cosa que debemos averiguar. Y por ello es necesario que algunos le encontréis y le saquéis información. Es parco en palabras, y suele ser bastante borde, así que no escatiméis en whiskey. Ya me entendéis. Y no Kanon, tú no vas. Que sois capaces de liaros en una batalla campal otra vez. ¿Voluntarios para hablar con Radamanthys?— dijo mirando al aprendiz de Géminis, que torció el gesto al verse impedido en esa misión.

Saga y Deathmask levantaron la mano rápidamente.  
—Yo puedo preguntar por el Inframundo si es que saben algo de su superior— declaró el italiano.  
Mü sonrió satisfecho y agradeció su ofrecimiento.  
Aioros lanzó una mirada punzante hacia el caballero de Géminis.  
—Saga va porque sólo pudo acosar a Minos y Aiacos, y quiere añadir una muesca más a sus conquistas de borrachera. Radamanthys, la guinda del pastel.  
Sus compañeros comenzaron a reírse recordado la anécdota del bar "Atlantis"  
— ¿Qué pasa centauro, estás celoso?— escupió rápidamente el aludido.  
—Oye, oye, no quiero problemas entre nosotros antes de empezar— cortó el lemuriano, mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar reírse. Las imágenes del vídeo de Saga le volvían una y otra vez a la mente – Regresemos a lo importante: ocultar nuestros cosmos. Es muy importante que hagáis lo imposible por no mostrarlo mientras ejerzáis de Patriarca. Sé que es un poco complicado a veces, pero es indispensable que no os salgáis un milímetro de esta regla. Un solo fallo puede delatarnos. ¿Entendido? Así que lo mismo con la voz, a practicar. No entréis en disputas con nadie. En fin, esto es todo lo que quería comentaros.  
Como ya sabéis mañana a las 06:00 Aldebarán será el Patriarca oficial. Y por tanto, tenemos que confeccionar esa túnica. De momento, que Aldebarán y Afrodita se queden. Los demás, ya podéis retiraros.

Nada más terminar llamó a Urania y le pidió que le consiguiera tela negra y que le trajera una caja de costura.

Regresó al cabo de unos minutos con la caja de costura y prosiguió su tarea de encontrar tela negra.  
Afrodita tomó medidas a su compañero mientras el lemuriano hablaba con él sobre los deberes que tendría que hacer el brasileño una vez llegara su turno para ejercer de Patriarca.

Al cabo de un rato, Urania trajo dos grandes piezas de tela negra, ligera pero resistente.  
—Aquí tiene, mi señor— dijo la sirvienta.  
Afrodita extendió las telas sobre el suelo y con ayuda de la mujer marcaron las medidas con tiza. Cortaron las dos piezas y la mujer dijo que ya se encargaba ella de coserlo todo, incluidos los ribetes dorados.

Ya era de noche cuando la mujer regresó con la túnica terminada. Realmente era una copia perfecta de la original. Con cuidado, Aldebarán se la colocó encima. Le tapaba bien los pies y estaba imponente.

En ese momento, se escuchó una algarabía desde fuera del templo. Mü se colocó el casco automáticamente y Afrodita corrió a esconder a Aldebarán.

Los cuatro niños entraron en tromba en el templo.  
— ¡Buenas noches Patriarca!— saludaron los aprendices de Tauro y Aries.  
—Buenas noches pequeños, ¿ocurre algo?— dijo Mü, con la voz temblorosa. Un segundo más y les hubieran pillado in fraganti.

Uno de los "terneros" de Aldebarán se adelantó y preguntó por su maestro, que tenían mucho hambre y querían cenar. Kiki se desvaneció y se teletransportó al regazo de Mü.  
—Pues...sí…le mandé llamar…esperad unos minutos pequeños— alegó el ariano, incorporándose del trono y bajando a su alumno del regazo.  
Sin quererlo, Kiki se agarró a un mechón de la peluca de Mü y se descolocó un poco, quedando descompensada de un lado.  
Su maestro no se dio cuenta de ese detalle y siguió caminando hacia detrás de la cortina donde esperaban Aldebarán y Afrodita.

Al salir el caballero de Tauro, ya sin la túnica patriarcal, los niños estaban cuchicheando entre ellos.  
—Lo siento pequeños, he estado ocupado hasta ahora. Nos vamos al templo a cenar ¿vale? Kiki, te vienes con nosotros—dijo Aldebarán.

El pequeño pelirrojo tenía una mirada de extrañeza.  
—Maestro Shion…su pelo…— dijo señalando a Mü. Aldebarán alzó la vista y vio a su compañero con la peluca a medio caer.  
Como un rayo, el brasileño se interpuso entre ambos mientras Mü se colocaba la peluca rápidamente.  
El lemuriano mayor se maldijo varias veces mientras buscaba una excusa convincente.  
—Es que…bueno…verás Kiki…es que llegada una edad…se pierde pelo y…y….bueno, pues…no me agradaba la idea de verme sin cabello…y…pues….¡me hice una peluca! Eso….sí— dijo tragando saliva.  
"Qué excusa más mala, Mü. Como se entere Shion, te va a cascar" le dijo Aldebarán telepáticamente.

Los pequeños abrieron la boca sorprendidos.  
— ¡El Patriarca es calvo entonces!— exclamaron a coro.  
Mü chistó a los pequeños.  
— ¡Que esto quede entre nosotros! Nada de hablar de ello ¿de acuerdo? A quien se vaya de la lengua, iré personalmente a cortársela.

Gracias a esa última amenaza, los pequeños juraron permanecer en silencio.

Una vez se retiraron, Afrodita salió de su escondite con la túnica. Se la entregó al lemuriano.  
—Has estado brillante— soltó con sarcasmo el sueco. Con media sonrisa, salió fuera del templo.

Mü miró el reloj de la pared. Afortunadamente ya quedaba poco tiempo para finalizar su reinado.

Cenó y se dirigió a la estancia personal de Shion. Abrió la puerta y vio todo igual de sucio que tras el incendio. Suspiró resignado. Dormiría en la habitación de Arles.

Entró en ella y observó que no tenía cortinas en la ventana.  
—Mejor, así la claridad de la mañana me despertará antes— dijo mientras se desvestía para dormir.

Cayó redondo sobre la cama, exhausto por todo el trabajo.


	3. Patriarca Aldebarán

**Tercera entrega de los dorados ejerciendo como Patriarca. Nuevas fuentes de problemas surgen…¿qué hará Aldebarán?**

* * *

**3. Patriarca Aldebarán**

El caballero de Tauro se despertó muy temprano. Con sumo cuidado trató de no hacer nada de ruido en el templo, puesto que no quería despertar a los pequeños.  
Realmente no le apetecía nada ejercer de Patriarca, pero no tenía otra opción. Él era un hombre sencillo, que disfrutaba entrenando a sus "terneros" y con el día a día en el Santuario. Además, ver a su amigo Mü tan tenso y nervioso, no le auguraba buenos presagios. Si el más sereno y razonable del Santuario estaba desbocado, no imaginaba qué pasaría con el resto.

Con estos pensamientos salió de su templo y se dirigió a su destino. Al llegar al templo de Piscis, llamó a su morador.  
Afrodita estaba despierto y recogió unos utensilios mientras subían el último tramo de escaleras.  
—No pareces muy entusiasmado con la idea ¿verdad?— preguntó el sueco a su compañero.  
El brasileño negó con la cabeza y declaró que era algo arriesgado que todos fueran Patriarca, aunque entendía las razones que llevaron a Shion a hacer esa pirueta.  
—Lo peor es que me temo que por ser el último, me voy a comer todos los marrones que hagan nuestros compañeros. Como si no lo viera— declaró el sueco, con semblante de preocupación.  
Aldebarán sonrió y los dos entraron en el templo del Patriarca.

Atravesaron la sala principal y subieron por las escaleras que daban con el piso de arriba, donde estaba la habitación de Shion.  
Los dos jóvenes tocaron a la puerta suavemente y al ver que Mü no respondía, la abrieron.  
Al ver el estado de la habitación, se alarmaron. Corrieron por el pasillo para buscar a Urania y dar la voz de alarma.  
— ¿Pero qué hacéis? Váis a despertar a todo el mundo— recriminó una voz familiar. Los dos caballeros se giraron y vieron al lemuriano asomándose desde la puerta de la habitación de Arles.  
— ¿Qué ha pasado en la habitación de Shion?— exclamó Afrodita.  
—Un incendio, gracias a Ikki. Una larga historia…pero pasad venga, antes de que os vea nadie—susurró Mü, invitando a sus compañeros.

Ya dentro del cuarto, respiraron aliviados.  
—Se me olvidó decir ayer que vamos a dormir aquí, porque hasta que Urania no limpie y acondicione el cuarto no podemos hacer nada. De hecho hoy tendré que mirar muebles y camas para reemplazar los destruidos— dijo tendiéndole la túnica negra a Aldebarán.  
El caballero de Tauro comenzó a desvestirse.  
— ¿Pero qué haces?— le preguntó Afrodita.  
—Pues…desnudarme para ponerme la túnica ¿no?— declaró el brasileño.  
Mü se llevó una mano a la cara.  
—Aldebarán…podemos llevar ropa debajo tranquilamente. ¿Acaso crees que Shion va por ahí en pelotas?  
Afrodita se tornó colorado y desvió la mirada.  
—Esto…no es por meterme con tu maestro pero…sé de buena tinta que él no suele llevar nada debajo.  
Sus dos compañeros le miraron desconcertados.  
— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— preguntó curioso el brasileño.  
—Solamente digo que lo sé. Nada más. Y está corroborado— declaró el sueco.  
—Sí…mejor no me digas cómo te diste cuenta…— dijo Mü con un gesto de desagrado en la cara.

Así que Aldebarán se colocó la enorme túnica negra encima de la ropa que llevaba. Afrodita le hizo el moño pertinente y le colocó la peluca. Tras esto, le dieron el casco, que ocultaba parte del rostro.  
Mü y Afrodita se alejaron para ver su obra de arte y no quedaron muy convencidos.  
—Es que Aldebarán tiene la piel más oscura y se ve…aparte tiene unos rasgos bastante marcados que se pueden distinguir fácilmente, aunque el casco oculte lo más evidente— declaró Afrodita – Afortunadamente, me he traído mi bolsa de maquillaje y voy a retocarte— dijo sacando un bote de maquillaje líquido.

El caballero de Piscis empezó a maquillar a Aldebarán pormenorizadamente, dándole un color blanquecino a su piel, en lugar del habitual moreno que lucía. Aparte, gracias al dominio de las brochas, fue pincelando los rasgos duros del brasileño, para que a simple vista pasara desapercibido.  
Al terminar, se quedó quieto frente a su compañero con una mano en la barbilla. El caballero de Aries se mordía el labio inferior para no reírse.  
—Afrodita, que Mü se esté aguantando la risa no me inspira mucha confianza…— masculló Aldebarán.  
El sueco le hizo incorporarse y verse en el espejo.  
— ¿¡Pero qué…!?¡Parezco un drag queen!— exclamó irritado el brasileño.  
Mü estalló en carcajadas mientras Afrodita se hacía el ofendido.  
— ¡Pues dime tú cómo ocultamos tu amplia boca, tu mandíbula cuadrada, tu nariz aguileña y tu piel bronceada!— dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Cuando Mü terminó de reírse, se levantó y avanzó hacia los dos.  
—A ver, que no cunda el pánico, la armadura de Arles posee una máscara de metal. Podemos ponérsela, ya que sus rasgos son los más diferentes de entre nosotros. Y aunque el casco del Patriarca es cerrado y ejerce una buena sombra, sí hay posibilidad de que se distingan los rasgos de Aldebarán. Así que será mejor que busquemos la máscara de Arles.

El brasileño suspiró contrariado.  
—Me agobiará llevar esa máscara.  
—Pues tienes dos opciones, llevarla y que nadie te reconozca o no llevarla y estar maquillado a lo Caballero de Oro de la constelación del Travesti— dictaminó el lemuriano.  
Aldebarán se enfurruñó y decidió buscar la máscara junto a sus dos compañeros.

No tardaron en encontrarla, puesto que estaba en un cajón del armario de su habitación. Afrodita se quedó mirando la armadura roja de Arles.  
—Me vendrá de perlas para el disfraz de Lady Gaga que tenía pensado llevar…— murmuró acercando la mano. Mü le dio un manotazo.  
—Ni se te ocurra, que ya bastantes problemas tenemos como para que encima empieces otro.

El sueco retrocedió y cerró el armario.

Aldebarán se probó la máscara. No le ocupaba todo el rostro, pero cuando Mü le colocó el casco del patriarca, éste ocultó los espacios descubiertos por la máscara.  
— ¡Ahora sí!— exclamó Mü

Y efectivamente, ahora sí que Aldebarán parecía el Patriarca…en versión titánica. Pero eso no importaba, puesto que iba a permanecer sentado todo el día.

—Bien Aldebarán, ¿ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer hoy?— preguntó Mü recogiendo la carpeta de su compañero y ojeándola. Su amigo respondió que sí.  
—Por cierto, hoy te toca a ti cuidar de mis terneros. Están en mi templo y Kiki duerme con ellos. Si no te importa echarles un vistazo mientras entrenan….no quiero que anden holgazaneando por ahí.  
El lemuriano asintió y agarrando a Afrodita, los dos se marcharon para dejar unos instantes al brasileño mientras se preparaba para ocupar su lugar.

Repasó el contenido de su carpeta.  
"Aldebarán, caballero de Tauro. El segundo en tomar las riendas del Santuario durante 24 horas. Tu condición física es un hándicap a la hora de representarme, pero no te preocupes, ya que permanecerás sentado todo el día. Procura que nadie vea incorporarte del trono y asegúrate de que nadie te vea pasear por el templo ya que tu descomunal altura y corpulencia te delatarían. He ordenado a Urania que atienda tus peticiones básicas. Ella te ayudará para que te avise y que puedas moverte sin problemas. Le he entregado una campanilla que ella debe darte a ti. La usarás para reclamar su presencia. Dicho esto, estos son tus deberes.  
Orden del día (prioridad):  
—Repaso de las tropas. Tienes que llamar a los caballeros de bronce, los caballeros de plata y a las amazonas ante tu presencia y pasar revista. A tus compañeros debes llamarlos al final del día, como siempre hago. En este caso es más para que comentéis los problemas que surjan y ponedle solución.  
—Entrega de informes de misiones. Aquellos caballeros que hayan regresado de sus misiones la semana anterior, deben entregarte los informes. Te adjunto una lista de aquellos que están fuera. En el repaso de tropas, los que hayan regresado, infórmales de que necesitas esos documentos.  
—Avisé a Mü de que se espera la visita de Poseidón y Sorrento. Supongo que ya habréis acordado qué hacer. Si se le ha pasado, recuérdaselo a tus compañeros.  
—Presiona a mi alumno para que termine de arreglar la armadura del Kraken.  
—Serás Patriarca en funciones desde que Mü te entregue las vestiduras hasta las 06:00 de la mañana del día siguiente. Dormiréis en mi cuarto. A las 06:00, el compañero que te releve tiene que presentarse en mi templo para poder realizar el traspaso de poder.  
Esto es todo por hoy. Recuerda tu forma física, por favor. No vayas a liarla. Hazlo lo mejor que puedas.  
Cuídate. Fdo: Patriarca Shion"

El brasileño suspiró, sabiendo lo que se le venía encima. No sólo tenía que hacer todo eso, sino que tenía que estar pendiente de los acontecimientos sucedidos el día anterior. Pensó en las palabras que le dijo Afrodita y concluyó que era mejor estar de los primeros.

Se incorporó de la silla y asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Llamó a Urania y esperó unos minutos. Como la mujer no se dignaba a aparecer, decidió aventurarse. Se asomó al pasillo y miró en ambas direcciones. Prestó atención por si escuchaba algún ruido. Nada. Con sumo cuidado, salió del cuarto de Arles y caminó despacio por el pasillo.

La túnica era tan larga que, a pesar de ir despacio, terminó pisándola. Trastabilló, pero fue capaz de recuperar el equilibrio. Notó que la peluca se había movido un poco, así que se la recolocó. Era complicado moverse con esa larga túnica y la máscara que le impedía la visión.

Gruñó una maldición mientras se recomponía. Hizo brotar su cosmos para poder ver a través de la máscara y se arremangó la túnica con una mano, mientras caminaba de puntillas por el pasillo.  
Al escuchar unos pasos, fue a esconderse detrás de una columna.  
Dos sirvientes caminaban charlando portando unas cestas con ropa sucia.  
Ambos se pararon en seco al ver el "exceso" de cuerpo de Patriarca tras la columna, completamente inmóvil.  
—Buenos días Patriarca— musitó uno, agachando la mirada. El otro le imitó.  
Aldebarán no respondió. Se quedó unos segundos pensando que cómo era posible que le vieran si estaba oculto tras una columna.  
—Buenos días— farfulló, agudizando la voz para asemejarla a la de Shion. Al verse descubierto, decidió agacharse para que los dos muchachos no se percataran de su altura.

Una vez correspondido el saludo, los dos chicos prosiguieron su camino.  
— ¿No te parecía que se estaba escondiendo?— preguntó uno al otro.  
—Sí…juraría que fue a ocultarse tras la columna…como si no se le pudiera ver— rió el otro.

"Bravo Aldebarán…con 130 kilos de peso y 2'10 metros de altura, tratas de ocultarte tras una columna de un metro de diámetro…" se regañó a sí mismo.

Prosiguió su camino cabizbajo por su metedura de pata, pero parecía que no había que preocuparse demasiado.  
Llegó a la sala del trono dorado y subió las escaleras. Volvió a pisar la túnica, y esta vez tuvo que apoyar las manos en las escaleras, emitiendo una maldición.  
—No, si al final acabaré partiéndome la cara por la puñetera túnica…— murmuró sentándose.

Se quedó allí parado unos minutos. Sólo podía estar sentado de una manera, ya que su cuerpo se ajustaba al asiento. No podría ni cruzar las piernas.

Afortunadamente otro sirviente hizo acto de presencia para repasar la alfombra. Aldebarán le pidió que fuera a avisar a Urania. Éste se marchó corriendo en busca de la mujer.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos apareció ella, con su habitual parsimonia.  
— ¡Buenos días Urania! Me ha dicho el Patriarca que usted tiene una campana para poder llamarla. ¿La tiene ahí?— preguntó a la mujer.  
Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente, quedándose frente al caballero. Se creó un silencio incómodo.  
—Pues ¿qué espera para ir a por ella? ¡Y tráigame algo para desayunar, por favor!— indicó el brasileño.

Ella asintió y dándose media vuelta, fue en busca de lo pedido por Aldebarán.  
—Qué pachorra tiene esta mujer…— se dijo.

Cuando reapareció, no sólo traía la campana sino que también un carrito con comida. Aldebarán agradeció el servicio y se dispuso a desayunar en el trono.  
Fruta y cereales.  
Antes de que ella se desvaneciera de nuevo, Aldebarán la reclamó.  
— ¡No hombre no, que yo necesito más comida! Hágame unos huevos fritos, salchichas, panceta, tostadas y mantequilla. Y un café solo, con dos de sacarina. Que no quiero engordar.

Urania alzó la ceja incrédula. Se llevó el carro de vuelta a la cocina.  
—Espero que la última frase fuera con ironía…— se dijo la mujer.  
Un poco más tarde trajo el carro lleno de lo pedido por el Patriarca. Aldebarán se relamió de gusto mientras contemplaba los exquisitos manjares.

Se quitó la máscara y empezó a degustar ese desayuno tan completo, cuando la puerta principal se abrió. Rápidamente, Aldebarán engulló lo que tenía en la boca y se colocó la máscara.

Era Seiya, acompañado de Hyoga.

— ¡Buenos días Patriarca, aquí nos presentamos yo e Hyoga para la oportuna revisión semanal!— dijo el caballero de Pegaso, agarrando a su compañero de los hombros.

Aldebarán tragó la bola de comida incrédulo. "Juraría que no les he mandado llamar aún" pensó.  
—El burro delante, que nadie lo espante— murmuró el brasileño antes de proseguir –Muchachos, son casi las siete y media de la mañana, es muy pronto aún y como véis estoy desayunando —espetó molesto.

—Si ya se lo dije Patriarca, pero éste es un manojo de nervios y me ha traído hasta aquí— se excusó el ruso, deshaciéndose del brazo del japonés.

—Pues ale, marchad, que aquí no hay nada que hacer hasta dentro de hora y media— dijo Aldebarán, acompañando sus palabras de un gesto de expulsión.

Seiya se rascó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.  
—Pero Shion…  
—Patriarca, Seiya, Pa-tri-ar-ca— matizó Aldebarán aún más molesto. Quería desayunar tranquilo y ese mocoso estaba impidiéndole comer.

En ese momento entró Marin en el templo jadeando por el esfuerzo de haber subido todos los templos corriendo como una gacela.  
Al ver a Aldebarán en el trono, hincó rodilla en tierra haciendo la reverencia oportuna.

—Mi señor— le saludó. Y acto seguido se giró hacia los dos caballeros de bronce.  
—Vamos, los dos, fuera de aquí. Que siempre os lo tengo que repetir, que dejéis tranquilo al Patriarca— masculló entre dientes.

Hyoga puso los ojos en blanco.  
— ¡Pero si es éste, que me arrastra! Yo estaba feliz estirándome a la entrada del templo de Acuario y me obligó a acompañarle.  
— ¡Pues no le sigas!— espetó la amazona.  
—No es por nada pero…estoy aquí— se quejó Seiya, mientras Hyoga lo sacaba a rastras del templo.  
Cerraron la puerta con fuerza. Una vez asegurados, Marin pudo respirar tranquila.  
—Discúlpale Aldebarán…no tiene la culpa…es que se cayó de los brazos de su madre cuando era un bebé y…

El Patriarca asintió divertido, mientras se levantaba de nuevo la máscara y pinchaba un trozo de panceta.  
—Que me vas a contar de Seiya que ya no sepa…pobre Shion, si tiene a éste pegado a su trasero día y noche…bueno y tú. ¿Tienes hambre?— dijo ofreciéndole comida de su plato a la amazona.  
Marin sonrió por el gesto pero declinó la oferta.  
—No gracias, ya desayuné. A ver quería comentarte un par de cosas, la primera es que tengo un problema con Seiya que os atañe a vosotros. Vamos, a éstas circunstancias. Y es, precisamente, que persigue al Patriarca dondequiera que vaya. Por lo general, Shion se deshace de él rápidamente, pero puede llegar a ser muy insistente. Le he repetido hasta la saciedad que deje de ser tan cansino, pero le entra por un oído y le sale por otro. Así que mucho cuidado. Trato de retenerle lo máximo que puedo, pero muchas veces escapa a mi control. Shion tiene muchísimas paciencia, pero sé que muchos de vosotros no. Ojo con eso, porque si intuye algo que no le cuadra, va a tratar de desenmascararlo como sea. Por favor, sé que es mucho pedir, pero no le tratéis con rudeza, que se puede fastidiar todo este plan.

El brasileño untó una tostada con mermelada y la tragó de un golpe. Asintió con la cabeza mientras masticaba e indicó que no podía hablar, que prosiguiera.  
Así pues, la amazona continuó.  
—Y lo segundo es que hoy toca revisión de tropas. Me pidió el Patriarca que te echara una mano con dos compañeros plateados que llegaron hace un par de días, sobre la misión que tenían. Algol de Perseo y Asterión de Perros de Caza. Fueron enviados por Shion para investigar el hallazgo de unas urnas misteriosas en Irak, relativas a unas deidades aparentemente sumerias. Las han traído con ellos, cuando regrese Shion se encargará de ver qué son, que se las dejes en la sala de investigación. Y que no toques nada, que lo dejes tal cual te lo entreguen.

Nada más terminar de relatar, ella esperaba una orden del Patriarca. Pero Aldebarán seguía comiendo como una lima, hasta beber el café.  
— ¿Has escuchado lo que te he dicho?— preguntó la amazona, con los brazos en jarras.  
—Sí, sí…que traen urnas de Irak, sí— respondió el brasileño, pasándose una servilleta por la boca.

Marin sacudió la cabeza y se despidió del caballero de Tauro. Éste, viendo que aún quedaba tiempo para las revisiones, se quedó en el trono y aprovechó para echar una cabezadita.

Primero fue una voz. Después escuchó otra. Y cuando el sentido del oído terminó de despertarse, escuchó un murmullo.  
Abrió los ojos y vio a Seiya y Marin discutiendo cerca de él. Bostezó para despejar sus sentidos totalmente y abrió los ojos. Nada. La maldita máscara le tapaba la visión.  
Así que elevó su cosmos para despertar su sexto sentido y ver quiénes estaban ahí.  
"¡Mierda!" exclamó para sus adentros. Se había quedado dormido y tenía ante él dos filas con caballeros de bronce a un lado y caballeros de plata a otro.

Aldebarán tosió para aclarar su voz y se recolocó en el asiento.  
Marin arrastró a su alumno a su fila correspondiente.  
—Buenos días caballeros y amazonas— saludó el Patriarca, von voz trémula.

Ikki cruzó una mirada con la amazona de Águila.  
"Puedo sentir su cosmos, dile algo" indicó con un gesto acordado previamente a la mujer. Marin giró la cabeza y trató de gesticular a Aldebarán para que cesara.

— ¿Qué haces Marin? ¿Ahora das clases de logopedia o qué?— espetó alguien a su lado. A Shaina no se le escapaba nada.  
La amazona del Águila tragó saliva y esperó que el brasileño hubiera entendido su ademán. Sintió el cosmos de Tauro apagarse rápidamente y respiró aliviada.  
—No, no doy clases de logopedia…es que me he colocado mal el brazalete hoy y me molesta al brazo— dijo mostrando la parte de armadura.  
Shaina achicó los ojos tras la máscara de metal, pero decidió no indagar más, puesto que el Patriarca mandó callar a todos para poder pasar lista.

Aldebarán fue a ponerse de pie para hacerlo.  
— ¡NO!— gritaron Ikki y Marin al unísono. El Patriarca se sentó de golpe en el trono.  
Sus compañeros giraron las cabezas extrañados por ese grito proveniente de los dos jóvenes.

Shaina alzó una ceja.  
—¿Estáis tontos? ¿A qué ha venido ese grito? ¿Os molesta que el Patriarca se levante de su trono?  
Marin no sabía dónde meterse.  
—Es que…me dijo que…tenía lumbago…y por eso tiene que estar sentado, si se levanta es peor.  
La amazona de Ofiuco aguantó la risa mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
—Claro…lumbago…— musitó sin que la escuchara su compañera.

Shaina estaba empezando a olerse la tostada y Marin se había percatado. No sólo tendría que lidiar con Seiya sino con su amiga también. Y ella era mil veces más escurridiza que su alumno.

El Patriarca seguía leyendo los nombres de los presentes, y apuntando en la lista los que estaban. Preguntó por quiénes faltaban y al terminar pidió audiencia con los caballeros de plata que habían regresado de sus misiones.

Algol y Asterión dieron un paso al frente, mientras sus compañeros abandonaban el templo patriarcal.  
Marin se resistió a abandonar el templo, ya que no le agradaba la idea de dejar a Aldebarán con ellos dos a solas, pero Shaina la arrastró fuera.

Una vez se fue todo el mundo, Aldebarán se quedó solo ante el peligro.  
—Bien contadme qué tal por Irak y qué habéis encontrado—dijo con voz trémula.

Los dos caballeros de plata, rodilla en tierra, explicaron sus aventuras por aquel país, y cómo encontraron en unas ruinas esas dos extrañas urnas.  
Algol se las ofreció cuidadosamente envueltas en tela. El brasileño se quedó contemplándolas un largo rato, dándole vueltas alrededor, tratando de descifrar el mensaje labrado en ellas.

Los dos plateados observaron el proceder de su Patriarca. Por lo general, trataba con mimo aquellos objetos, porque solían contener algún tipo de sello divino. Y ver al Patriarca, con sus manazas, tratando de abrir las urnas delante de ellos, les produjo una sensación de inquietud.  
—Mi señor, si no le importa, nosotros preferimos retirarnos, con su permiso— pidió Asterión.

Con un gesto de la mano, Aldebarán les indicó que se fueran del templo. Ambos se despidieron y salieron fuera.

El Patriarca continuaba empecinado en abrir una de las urnas, pero estaba fuertemente sellada. Resoplando, se incorporó de su trono, cuando Algol regresó para informar de una última cosa. Se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos, al ver al descomunal Patriarca erguido sobre el trono.  
—Ehm…se nos olvidó decirle que un lugareño nos aseguró que podrían contener algún secreto místico. El hombre estaba borracho pero aún así…que tenga cuidado— informó, cerrando la puerta.

Aldebarán se había mantenido en esa postura sin moverse. Mascullando un improperio, agitó la campanita para llamar a Urania. Quería poder acudir a la sala de investigación.

Algol salió asustado por la visión.  
—No sé si es que ha engordado o se ha excedido haciendo ejercicio, pero el Patriarca está enorme— musitó a Asterión. Éste se encogió de hombros.  
—Yo lo he visto igual que siempre, quizás es que al estar sobre las escaleras, te ha dado esa impresión.  
Quitándole hierro al asunto, los dos jóvenes bajaron las escaleras rumbo al Coliseo.

La sala de investigación estaba repleta de antigüedades. Desde vasijas, ídolos de otras religiones y papiros con escrituras extrañas, hasta hermosas plantas de singulares propiedades, así como vasijas conteniendo extraños seres en formol.  
Aldebarán había llegado allí, y se retiró la máscara. Quedó impresionado por todos aquellos tesoros. Pero tenía algo más importante que hacer, y se dedicó a investigar las urnas. Siguió en su empeño de abrirlas, pero no había forma. Las palabras de Marin retumbaron en su cabeza "No toques nada". Pero la curiosidad por conocer el contenido de esas urnas era más poderosa que el sentido común.

—Verás si se abre o no— dijo, mientras empleaba su fuerza para destaparla. La mala fortuna hizo que la vasija se escurriera de entre sus manos y cayera al suelo, haciéndose añicos.  
Aldebarán emitió un grito de desesperación. Trato de recoger todos los pedacitos, pero la mayoría se habían pulverizado.  
Sin embargo, de repente sintió una fuerza extraña, y un cosmos desconocido empezó a tomar forma en aquella sala. Todo alrededor se oscureció repentinamente.

Frente a él, las sombras conformaron una figura antropomorfa. De talle alto, cabellos rizados negros y barba poblada, igualmente negra. Los ojos eran oscuros y de piel morena. Vestía una larga túnica de color granate y un tocado extraño. Se quedó observando a Aldebarán unos segundos.  
— ¿Quién eres tú y por qué me despiertas?— preguntó indolente al Patriarca.  
—Eso debería preguntártelo yo— replicó Aldebarán, con una mano en el pecho.

El ser formó un fuego fatuo en su mano y se lo arrojó al caballero de Tauro, que lo esquivó in extremis.  
— ¡No oses insultar a un dios!— rugió iracundo. La habitación se oscureció aún más.

Aldebarán se calló de inmediato, sintiendo un escalofrío recorriendo su espinazo.  
—Ah…que…que eres un dios…— dijo temblando.

El dios conformó una cara de disgusto y señaló al brasileño.  
— ¡Mortales de hoy día, que ignoráis a las deidades vetustas, condenándonos a un cruel suplicio! ¡Yo, que he gobernado durante milenios en Mesopotamia, obligado a dormir encerrado en una vasija! En cierto modo, te agradezco que me libres de esta prisión…— dijo abandonando toda pose ostentosa.  
— ¿Pero vas a decirme quién eres o qué?— gritó desesperado el caballero de Tauro.  
— ¡Oye, que te pregunté yo primero!— respondió ofuscado el dios sumerio.

Aldebarán se llevó un par de dedos al entrecejo.  
—Soy Aldebarán, caballero dorado de la constelación de Tauro, protector de la diosa Atenea.

El dios alzó las cejas sorprendido.  
— ¿Cómo? ¿Estoy en Grecia?  
El brasileño asintió.  
—Sí que estoy lejos de Sumeria…Pues yo tengo que irme a mi reino, a saber qué habrá pasado en tantos años sin poder regir el Inframundo...si no te importa, me voy. Por cierto, soy Nergal. Encantado de conocerte— y el dios abrió un agujero violáceo en el suelo. Antes de que pudiera saltar, se escuchó un gritó proveniente de ese agujero.

—¿¡PERO QUIÉN DEMONIOS HA ABIERTO UN AGUJERO EN EL TECHO DEL TEMPLO!?

El dios retrocedió asustado, pero se asomó al boquete.  
—¡Disculpe! ¿Éste es el Inframundo?— preguntó al de abajo.  
—¡SÍ Y ESTAMOS EN PLENO JUICIO, HAGA EL FAVOR DE CERRAR ESA PUERTA DIMENSIONAL O SUBIRÉ A CERRARLA YO MISMO!

Aldebarán reconoció la voz y fue a echar un cable al recién llegado.  
— ¡Lune de Balrog, vete a zurrir mierdas con tu látigo a otra parte!  
Nergal apartó al brasileño al escuchar un grito desgarrador de Lune.  
— ¡Perdona, pero entonces, ¿éste no es el Inframundo Sumerio?  
Se apartó a tiempo antes de que el espectro lanzara un ataque contra los dos, que fue a destruir un pedazo del techo de la sala de investigación.  
—¡QUE NO, QUE ÉSTE ES EL INFRAMUNDO GRIEGO, EL REINO DE HADES!  
Y antes de que pudiera lanzar otro ataque, el dios cerró el portal dimensional.

Abatido, se sentó en una silla.  
—Vaya…qué mala uva tiene…pues no sé cómo hacerlo…en fin, qué se le va a hacer, me quedaré aquí hasta que pueda idear la manera de volver a mi patria—  
El caballero de Tauro frunció el ceño.  
—Ni de broma, no puedo dejarle aquí, tiene que irse.  
Al enfurecerse de nuevo, la habitación se volvió a oscurecer.  
—Espero no tener que enfrentarme a usted, así que será mejor que atienda mis pretensiones.

Sin otra opción, Aldebarán admitió al dios en el templo patriarcal, pero con la condición de que permaneciera quieto y tranquilo, y que no saliera de allí.

Cerró la puerta, dejando a Nergal metido en esa sala y miró el reloj. Casi la hora de cenar.

Con tanto ajetreo, se había olvidado de que tenía que mandar llamar a sus compañeros.  
Regresó a la sala del trono y se sentó, encajándose en el asiento.

Llamó uno a uno a sus compañeros dorados, que acudieron raudos.

Estando todos presentes, Aldebarán informó a sus colegas de todo lo acontecido en el día, pero callándose el accidente del dios sumerio. Mañana se lo llevaría con él al templo de Tauro.

— ¿Alguna novedad?—suspiró, retirándose la máscara de metal.

—No especialmente— dijo Shura, buscando con sus ojos algún comentario de sus compañeros.  
— ¿Saga, Deathmask?— preguntó a los aludidos.

—No he visto a Radamanthys en el bar— resumió brevemente Saga.  
—Estuve por el Inframundo, pero no vi a nadie. Sólo vi a Lune hecho un basilisco.

Aldebarán tragó saliva y sonrió.  
—Bueno, eso significa que ninguno de los tres jueces está en su sitio, ya que Lune es sustituto, así que toca seguir buscando al Wyvern.

Camus alzó la mano y el brasileño le cedió la palabra.  
—Ya se lo dije a Mü, pero que sepáis que Isaak vendrá la semana que viene, así que tranquilidad hasta entonces. Respecto a Poseidón y Sorrento, me indicó que seguramente sería el fin de semana.

Los caballeros suspiraron aliviados.  
— ¿A quién le toca regir el finde?— preguntó Aldebarán.

Shaka y Dohko alzaron sus manos.  
—No podía venirnos mejor— sonrió el brasileño.

Los caballeros se liaron a charlar animadamente, cuando Marin alzó la mano para hablar.  
—Tengo malas noticias, y es que Shaina sospecha de esto. Así que habrá que hacer algo al respecto. Propongo que uno de vosotros la envíe fuera del Santuario a una misión, cuanto antes.  
Los caballeros dorados asintieron y dejaron al cargo al siguiente, a Saga.

El caballero de Géminis sonrió maliciosamente, su reinado daría comienzo en menos de 12 horas. Y no podía aguantar más.

Aldebarán dio por cerrado el cónclave y se despidió de sus compañeros.

Habló con Mü unos minutos, para preguntarle por el día con sus "terneros". Tras esto, el caballero de Tauro se dirigió a la habitación de Arles a cenar y descansar del día agotador.

Al estar cansado, no se fijó en su andar pesado, y al subir las escaleras tropezó con la túnica una vez más, dándose de bruces contra el suelo.  
—Qué harto estoy de ir disfrazado— masculló, frotándose la nariz.

* * *

**NOTAS:  
¡Hola!**

**Bueno, aquí se revela un dolor de cabeza en forma de dios sumerio, Nergal. No es tan malo como aparenta, es sólo que está solito, lejos de su hogar…y claro…  
Si hay alguna expresión que no entendáis, decídmelo. "Tener pachorra" es ser lento, tener flema para hacer las cosas.**

**Cuánta gente nueva se ha unido a éste fic ^^ me hace muchísima ilusión :D**  
**Desde aquí quisiera agradecer a Deneb de Cygnus, Mary Vega de Chiba, Megaterio, MexEmperorRamsesII y Sagittarius no Liz por dar como favorita esta historia, así como a Minako Uzumaki y Sylver—hunter por seguirla.**

**Y como no, a todos los comentaristas (seguidores y que habéis dado como favorita también) , Sanathos Ananke, Shionlover, Kaito Hatake Uchiha, PrincessVirgo, shiro24kuro, tomoechan100, lobunaluna, shaka—cherie y Alnash de Leo.**

**¡Mil gracias! Vuestro apoyo es indispensable para continuar.  
**

**And of course, I want to give special thanks to Raixander , who gives me support and makes the effort to read in Spanish, despite the language barrier. Thanks a lot hun!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, donde Saga vuelve a ejercer de Patriarca…y veremos qué hace Kanon…**

**¡Un abrazo!**


	4. Patriarca Saga¿y Kanon?

**Que los dioses guarden el Santuario, porque Saga vuelve a ser Patriarca...con la "ayuda" inestimable de su querido hermano.  
**Chapter dedicated to Raixander, you know why :-)****

* * *

**4. Patriarca Saga… ¿y Kanon?**

— ¡Vamos, despierta!— gritó Saga al oído de Aldebarán. El brasileño se despertó repentinamente. Aún aturdido por lo sucedido, se incorporó en la cama y vio cómo el caballero de Géminis ya tenía puesta la túnica de Patriarca.  
—Vaya, con qué rapidez te predispones a gobernar— masculló Aldebarán, molesto por la interrupción de su sueño.  
Saga se colocó el casco dorado y sonrió.  
—Sabes que en todo lo que hago soy un profesional, no me subestimes.  
—Claro que no, Excelencia…— gruñó el de Tauro mientras era arrastrado fuera de la habitación de Arles –Te recuerdo que tienes unas obligacio…—y Saga le cerró la puerta en las narices. Aldebarán compuso una mueca de desagrado y se fue del templo musitando maldiciones contra su compañero.

Dentro de la habitación, Saga fue acariciando todos y cada uno de los muebles. Una lagrimita de felicidad y añoranza asomó por el borde de uno de sus bellos ojos.  
—Cuánto he echado de menos esto.

Repasó el dossier que le había entregado Shion. Con desgana hojeó las páginas, sin detenerse a leer lo que ponía en ellas. Ya lo miró por encima cuando se las entregó. Pero ahora que volvía a estar en el poder, haría lo que le viniera en gana.

Al salir, tiró a la papelera el dossier. Caminó altivo, se sabía de sobra todos los pasillos y habitaciones del Templo.  
Nada más llegar a la sala principal, la ilusión desbordó su corazón. Corrió a toda prisa, subió las escaleritas y se arrodilló ante Él. Lo que más amaba en el mundo. Su trono dorado.  
—Mi tronecito, ¿me has echado de menos? ¿A que sí?— murmuraba con voz pegajosa, estampando sus labios en cada rincón del asiento.

—Das vergüenza ajena.  
Murmuró una voz con desgana. Saga dejó de darle besos al trono y se incorporó. Kanon tenía una mueca de desagrado en la cara, y se acercó a su hermano.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? Shion fue específico contigo: no reinarás— se adelantó Saga, interponiéndose entre su trono y su hermano.  
Kanon se cruzó de brazos mientras tomaba aire.  
—Alguien tendrá que vigilarte ¿no? Y nadie mejor que yo para esa tarea— dijo apartando a su hermano y sentándose de mala manera en el trono.

Saga le agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella para sacarle de su sitio, pero Kanon hizo uso de su resistencia para aferrarse al trono.  
— ¡Kanon, no me toques los huevos! ¡Quítate de ahí, porque es mi sitio! ¡Y no necesito la vigilancia de nadie!—gritó su hermano.  
El gemelo menor sonrió, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando su hermano le dio una fuerte colleja que retumbó en toda la sala.  
— ¿Ves? ¡Ya estás otra vez! ¡Esto es abuso de autoridad! ¡Me voy a quejar a Shion de tus métodos!— amenazó mientras se frotaba la dolorida nuca.

Saga se acomodó en su trono y se colocó el casco, mientras dejaba fluir su lado malvado, que tornó sus cabellos azules en grises.  
—Que te den. ¡Ahora lárgate a incordiar a otra parte, o haz algo de provecho!— espetó a su hermano.

Kanon salió del templo poniéndole caras burlescas a su hermano.  
— ¡Te acordarás de esto!— le gritó Saga desde el trono, blandiendo un puño. Una vez que desapareció, Saga frunció el ceño.  
—Como un grano en el culo es mi hermano, por Hermes…— sus tripas rugieron poderosamente. Dio dos palmadas en el aire. Esperó unos segundos. Al ver que nadie le hacía ni caso, carraspeó y gritó el nombre de Urania.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, la sirvienta apareció con su caminar cansado.  
—No estamos en el campo, Saga. La próxima vez te levantas y vienes a buscarme— respondió molesta.  
El caballero de Géminis alzó una ceja, pero se dijo a si mismo que debía controlarse. De lo contrario sus compañeros le retirarían la gracia.  
—Urania, tráeme el desayuno. Bueno, tú no. Diles a las doncellas que sean ellas quienes me traigan la comida— ordenó.  
Ahora fue la sirvienta la que alzó una ceja.  
—Le recuerdo que usted ya no tiene esos privilegios.  
Saga sintió su sangre hervir de ira.  
—Quiero que me traiga el desayuno tal y como se lo he pedido, puesto que soy el Patriarca y no admito que nadie me desobedezca ¿entendido?— susurró con tono de amenaza.

Urania emitió un suspiro de desgana y cumplió su cometido. Unas jóvenes y hermosas doncellas llegaron con el desayuno y agasajaron al Patriarca Saga, que se encontraba encantado.

Ajeno a sus deberes como Patriarca, un consejero entró corriendo en la sala. El gemelo comía unas uvas tranquilamente.  
—Pero bueno ¿qué maneras son esas de entrar e irrumpir mi descanso? ¡Que le metan cien latigazos a este desgraciado!— exclamó irritado Saga.  
El joven se quedó de piedra al oír aquello. Shion jamás había ordenado azotar a nadie.  
—Disculpe mi señor, pero han llegado su Excelencia Poseidón y Sorrento de Siren.

Saga se atragantó con la uva que estaba comiendo y empezó a toser con fuerza. Al no poder coger aire empezó a darse golpes en el pecho y el guardia corrió hacia él. Rápidamente lo envolvió por detrás, y al hacerle la maniobra de Heimlich el fruto salió disparado de la garganta del caballero de Géminis.

La uva salió disparada haciendo una parábola en el aire, aterrizando en la frente del dios recién llegado.  
Sorrento y Poseidón observaron primero la fruta y después levantaron la vista hacia el Patriarca. El dios de los mares gruñó una maldición.  
—Bonita manera de recibirme, Shion— espetó molesto, mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su chaqueta y se limpiaba la frente de babas.

Saga tomó inspiró profundamente con la mano en el pecho y se sentó en el trono, aún colorado por el esfuerzo.  
—Disculpe Excelencia, es que me atraganté…no le esperaba hasta el fin de semana—dijo carraspeando para ocultar su voz.

Sorrento escudriñó al Patriarca y susurró algo ininteligible a su dios, pero éste negó con la cabeza y se adelantó.  
—Es cierto, iba a venir el fin de semana, pero hoy estoy de paso. Es que mis generales están hartos de que Kanon les incordie sin cesar, así que antes de marcharme un par de días, decidí pasarme para informarle. Por favor, haga algo con él. Es agotador para todos verle pasear por mi reino y echarle una y otra vez. No se cansa, destruye mis defensas, acosa a Tethys, despierta a Isaak al grito de "¡Liberad al kraken!", se bate en duelo de ilusiones con Io, se sube encima de Bian mientras le dice "¡Arre caballito!", utiliza la lanza de Krishna como jabalina y se burla cruelmente del físico de Kasa…ahora conocido como "Kasimodo"— relató cerrando los ojos y chasqueando la lengua.

—Por no mencionar cómo utilizó mi flauta el otro día— musitó Sorrento con ojos llorosos. Poseidón abrazó al austríaco para consolarle.

Saga maldijo a su hermano en todas las lenguas que sabía y decidió tomar cartas sobre el asunto.  
—Bien Poseidón, quisiera corroborar sus palabras antes de tomar cualquier resolución contra Kanon. Si me disculpa…tú, ya que estás aquí, vete a por él— exigió al guardia que minutos antes le había salvado la vida. Éste salió escopetado en busca del aprendiz de Géminis.

Al cabo de unos largos minutos, Kanon apareció por la puerta con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su boca.  
—Vaya, vaya, qué gran honor que me reciban mis queridos amigos Poseidón y Sorrento— dijo colocando sus brazos por los hombros de los susodichos. Ambos retiraron los brazos de Kanon con desprecio.

— ¡Kanon! Me han contado el tormento al que sometes a los generales marinos y quisiera saber si es cierto todo aquello de lo que se te acusa— señaló su hermano.  
— ¿En serio? Vaya, parece que dejo huella allí donde voy— espetó el menor.  
Saga emitió un gruñido de advertencia a su hermano, que sonrió con una mueca burlona.

Poseidón repitió todo lo que dijo antes a la cara de Kanon. Éste escuchaba distraído y con la sonrisa perenne. Sorrento al ver la actitud pasiva del gemelo se cabreó.  
— ¡Tienes los modales de un barriobajero!  
—Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras a gusto conmigo— respondió afiladamente Kanon.  
Poseidón y Saga mandaron callar a los dos.  
—Shion, espero no tener que volver a ver a éste por mi reino. No me haré cargo del daño que pudiera sufrir. Y me voy ya, que se me hace tarde. Vamos Sorrento— amenazó el dios, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.  
—No se preocupe Poseidón, ya me encargaré de que Kanon no vuelva a molestarles— aseguró Saga.  
—Más le vale.

Y los dos desaparecieron del templo del Patriarca. Nada más se cerró la puerta, Saga se lanzó desde el trono hacia su hermano y le agarró del cuello con las dos manos, estrangulándole.  
—¡Serás…!¡Te mato, desgraciado! ¡Mira lo que has conseguido! ¡Te dije que estuvieras quieto, que no me dieras problemas! ¡No puedo fiarme de ti!  
Kanon trataba de coger aire y finalmente golpeó a su hermano para liberarse del agarre.  
Su hermano retrocedió llevándose la mano a la zona dolorida y le señaló.  
—A partir de ahora te vigilaré de cerca, así que vas a ser mi sirviente personal. Así haces algo de provecho, en lugar de andar incordiando a la gente por ahí.  
— ¡No quiero ser tu sirviente! ¿Quién te crees que soy?—exclamó Kanon, aún tomando aire.  
—Para mi desgracia eres mi hermano, y ahora soy yo el Patriarca. Así que o me obedeces, o te encierro en Cabo Sunión.  
Su hermano sonrió alegremente por la idea. Al notar la repentina felicidad de Kanon, Saga recapacitó.  
—No, a Cabo Sunión no, que sabes escaparte de ahí y encima regresarías al santuario de Poseidón…te quedas conmigo, y sanseacabó. ¡Y no quiero quejas!

Saga sentía su mente atorada por tantos acontecimientos. Pero iba a disfrutar de un privilegio que añoraba: un baño relajante en la piscina privada del Patriarca.  
Con la promesa de deleitarse con el agua, Saga llamó a su hermano.  
— ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora?— gruñó molesto Kanon.  
—Voy a darme un baño. Avísame por si viene alguien ¿de acuerdo?— dijo encaminándose hacia las termas.  
—Sí bwana— añadió Kanon, haciendo una exagerada reverencia y siguiéndole.

Su hermano le dirigió un gruñido de advertencia y atravesó la pesada cortina que separaba la piscina del pasillo.  
Kanon se sentó en el suelo, a vigilar el aseo de su hermano. Por lo menos se tiraría ahí una hora en remojo, hasta que los dedos se le quedaran arrugados.  
Una vez que escuchó los pasos aminorar, el gemelo hizo burla de los gestos de Saga.  
—"No se preocupe Poseidón, ya me encargaré de que Kanon no vuelva a molestarles"… lameculos— escupió disgustado.

En ese momento, un sirviente se apareció por el pasillo con unas toallas. Saludó a Kanon que le devolvió el gesto. Antes de que el sirviente atravesara la cortina, el gemelo le frenó en seco.  
—Ya me encargo yo de eso, no te preocupes— dijo arrebatándole las toallas.  
El sirviente se encogió de hombros y se marchó por donde vino.  
Aún con las toallas en la mano, una idea maquiavélica se cruzó en su mente.  
Cruzó las cortinas y se adentró en la oscura estancia. Su hermano estaba sentado de espaldas a la entrada, con los brazos extendidos por la orilla de la terma y los ojos cerrados. En el hilo musical, una suave melodía que inundaba la estancia.  
No vio a su hermano, que sigilosamente se acercó a la silla donde estaba la túnica blanca sucia, la túnica negra limpia y el casco. Agarró la túnica negra junto con el casco, dejando las toallas en el mismo lugar.

Salió de puntillas de la sala y cuando estuvo unos metros alejado, corrió hacia la sala del trono.  
Rápidamente se enfundó la túnica y con el casco sujeto, desvió la mirada hacia el trono dorado. Escuchó atentamente por si venía alguien y con una sonrisa traviesa, imitó el gesto de Shion al subir esas escaleritas.  
Se sentó en el trono y compuso una cara seria.  
—Como máxima autoridad de este Santuario, te ordeno que te chupes el codo, y si no lo consigues, serás enviado al calabozo— dijo en voz alta el muchacho. La imitación le salió perfecta y sonrió perversamente.  
—Perfecto— musitó, mientras se ajustaba el casco dorado.

Se quedó unos segundos observando el largo pasillo con una sonrisa en la cara.

De repente, la puerta del fondo se abrió y una figura avanzó por la alfombra. "¡Mierda!". Kanon tragó saliva y presa del nerviosismo, se incorporó del trono para irse.  
—Espero no haberle interrumpido en mal momento, Patriarca.

La voz grave del foráneo hizo que el gemelo frenara en seco. Dirigió la mirada hacia su interlocutor. Sonrió para sus adentros.  
—Buenas tardes Radamanthys de Wyvern— dijo saboreando su nombre.

El espectro prosiguió su avance por la alfombra roja. Caminaba erguido, seguro de sí mismo y orgulloso de las sensaciones que producía a su paso.  
A pesar de no llevar su armadura, seguía pareciendo imponente en sus ropas de civil.

Kanon se sentó de nuevo en el trono y observó atento los movimientos del juez.  
"¡Y ahora rodilla en tierra! Qué pena no tener una cámara para grabar esto…!" pensó el gemelo, disfrutando de cómo el espectro realizaba la reverencia oportuna ante el Patriarca.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?— declamó Kanon, con su voz impostada.  
"Jujujujujuju te voy a tener arrodillado hasta que me plazca" pensó.

Radamanthys esperaba en vano la orden del Patriarca para poder incorporarse. Se sintió un poco contrariado, pero se mantuvo en el sitio, siguiendo el protocolo.  
—Hace un par de días pedí a uno de sus súbditos, el caballero de bronce del Fénix, que le informara de mi visita. Quisiera tener audiencia privada con su Excelencia— replicó el inglés, aún arrodillado. Empezaba a cansarse de estar en esa posición.  
— ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?— espetó Kanon.

El juez parpadeó un par de veces, incrédulo. La verdad es que conocía poco al patriarca que servía a Atenea, pero las pocas veces que interaccionó con él anteriormente, no era tan brusco.  
—Si no le importa, esas cuestiones prefiero dirimirlas en privado. Por supuesto cuando usted me ordene— sostuvo Radamanthys.  
Kanon se reclinó en el trono y saboreó el momento. Decidió ser magnánimo y permitió al juez incorporarse.

Radamanthys abandonó la incómoda postura y dirigió su mirada ambarina hacia el Patriarca. Se quedó extrañado. Podía sentir que trataba de ocultar el cosmos. Un cosmos que le era familiar de alguna manera.  
—Está bien, espectro de Wyvern, te concedo una audiencia privada para dentro de un año— espetó el gemelo.  
Radamanthys se sobresaltó.  
— ¿Disculpe?— preguntó agudizando la vista sobre el Patriarca. Éste agachó la cabeza, para evitar que le viera sonreír.  
— ¿Acaso está sordo Radamanthys? Le digo que hasta dentro de un año no puedo concederle esa audiencia privada. Soy un hombre ocupado, no puedo permitirme el lujo de andar perdiendo el tiempo con espectros de poca monta—

Un destello de ira refulgió en los ojos del juez.  
— ¿Cómo se atreve a faltarme el respeto de esa manera? Le recuerdo que soy la mano derecha de Hades, y que el tratado de paz que firmaron nuestras deidades se puede romper en el momento que él estime oportuno. Créame que esto no va a quedar así.  
Realmente estaba furioso.  
Kanon se relamió de su victoria. Había hecho perder los papeles al espectro y disfrutaba tensándole.  
—Mira como tiemblo ante tus palabras…seréis nuevamente masacrados, y tú el primero.

Radamanthys cerró la boca, buscando en su memoria esa voz. Sí, juraría que pertenecía a alguien y que no era de su agrado. Cayó en la cuenta rápidamente y desvió los ojos hacia el cuello del Patriarca para confirmar sus sospechas. Efectivamente, un mechón azul revelaba la verdadera identidad del Patriarca. Al que tenía delante de sus ojos no era Shion. Sino su archienemigo Kanon.  
Decidido a descubrir la verdad tras esta suplantación, volvió a mantener la compostura. Al fin y al cabo, lo que dijera ese cretino le traía al pairo. Sabía de sobra que Kanon disfrutaba metiéndose con él, y que Shion era una persona con la que tratar.  
Sonrió de medio lado. Sabía que tenía la sartén por el mango. Ahora sería su turno de poner en verdaderos aprietos al aprendiz de Géminis.

—Está bien, regresaré dentro de exactamente un año. Disculpe las molestias ocasionadas— la voz de Radamanthys se tornó peligrosamente meliflua.  
Kanon, en su éxtasis por haber sacado de sus casillas al juez, no se percató de ese matiz.  
— ¡Hasta dentro de un año, unicej…Radamanthys!— dijo despidiéndose de él.

Radamanthys se llevó una mano a la cara al darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la salida.  
—Nota mental: cuando hable con el verdadero Patriarca, tengo que pedirle que el castigo de Kanon se lo imponga yo. Verás si te atreves a meterte con mi aspecto físico otra vez, capullo—musitó el juez, al salir del templo.

Y de paso, vigilaría de cerca el Santuario. Algo raro ocurría y quería averiguarlo costara lo que costara, aunque supusiera entrar en aquel lugar diariamente.

— ¡Myu!¡Myu de Papillon! ¡Preséntese ante mi inmediatamente!— invocó Radamanthys, al salir del Santuario.  
Al cabo de unos segundos, el espectro invocado se materializó frente a él.  
— ¿Desea algo, mi señor?— preguntó, haciéndole una reverencia.  
—Quiero que te quedes en el Santuario…infiltrado. Infórmame diariamente de lo que acontece allí. Especialmente, quiero que sigas al Patriarca— pidió el inglés.  
Myu se extrañó por esa petición.  
— ¿Sabe, excelencia, que el Patriarca tiene facilidad para detectar espectros?  
Radamanthys esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.  
— ¿Y si te digo que el que se hace llamar Patriarca, no lo es?  
No necesitó decir nada más. Los dos espectros soltaron una risa cómplice y Myu se transformó en una "inocente" mariposa que revoloteó hasta el Santuario.

Kanon emitió una risotada traviesa mientras se deslizaba del trono desvistiéndose. Dobló cuidadosamente la túnica negra y con el casco se encaminó hacia la piscina.  
A lo lejos vio a una figura desnuda chorreando agua por el camino.  
— ¿Pero dónde te habías metido? Te dije que vigilaras la entrada— le gruñó Saga, en cueros y empapado.  
— ¡Hala ya está enseñándolo todo, para no variar!…Es que fui a por la túnica negra porque…estaba algo arrugada y fui a darle un poco con la plancha— sonrió para salvaguardar sus mentiras.  
Saga alzó una ceja.  
—Ya…¿y también pensabas planchar el casco?— dijo señalando el objeto dorado.  
—Pulirlo. Darle un poco de brillo ¿ves?— y Kanon echó el aliento sobre la superficie y con un extremo de su camiseta limpió el casco.  
Su hermano lo empujó hacia dentro de la sala de la piscina.  
— ¿Podrías dejar de pasearte desnudo? Digo…no es agradable y menos cuando eres mi gemelo, que ahora ya sabe todo el mundo como soy desnudo y no sorprendo a nadie— pidió Kanon.  
— ¿De veras crees que eso es importante? ¡Déjate de chorradas y sécame!— ordenó Saga extendiendo los brazos.  
Su gemelo abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.  
— ¿Tú estás mal de la cabeza? Te dije que no voy a ser tu chacha personal, que hagas las cosas tu solito—  
—Espero no tener que doblegarte…— musitó Saga colocando su dedo índice en la frente de su hermano.  
Kanon refunfuñó y agarró una toalla con desgana secando a su hermano. La arrojó a la cabeza y empezó a menearla con fuerza, para secar el cabello gris de su hermano.

— ¡Deja de darme tirones, pedazo de bruto!— gritó molesto Saga, mientras daba un manotazo.  
Bastó esto para que ambos se enzarzaran en una escaramuza. Rodaron por el suelo de la sala, entre gritos. Los puñetazos volaban de un lado a otro, mordiscos a traición, agarres, estrangulamientos, tirones de pelo y patadas.  
En un momento dado Saga, que tenía a su hermano encima golpeándole, encogió la rodilla, colocando su pie en el vientre de su hermano y con fuerza le catapultó hacia la piscina. Kanon se precipitó al agua, salpicando por toda la sala. Su hermano se incorporó jadeando y caminó hacia el borde de la piscina. El gemelo menor emergió a la superficie y vio dos figuras en la entrada.  
— ¿Qué escándalo es éste?...oh dioses…— Marin se tapó los ojos al ver que Saga se giró. Momento que aprovechó Kanon para agarrar a su hermano por detrás y arrastrarlo al agua.  
— ¡Saga, Kanon! ¿Qué hacéis aquí aún?— exclamó Aioria al ver a los dos en el agua. El gemelo mayor recobró la serenidad y su pelo se tornó azul.

Nadó hacia el borde y salió de la piscina.  
—El imbécil de mi hermano que no me deja tranquilo.  
Marin le lanzó una toalla, pero Saga se la puso alrededor de la cabeza para escurrir el pelo.  
—Te la di para que taparas tus vergüenzas…— musitó la mujer empalideciendo.  
Finalmente una bombillita se encendió en la mente de Saga y se la quitó de la cabeza para atarla alrededor de su cintura. Su hermano empezó a reírse sin parar.  
—Deberías estar en el Coliseo— añadió la amazona. Aioria se acercó al borde de la piscina para ayudar a Kanon, que con el ataque de risa que tenía era incapaz de salir por su propio pie.  
— ¿Para qué quiero ir al Coliseo?— preguntó Saga.  
El caballero de Leo miró al gemelo mayor y sacudió la cabeza.  
— ¿Acaso no leíste tu informe? Este es el mes del Torneo del Santuario, que se celebra los miércoles. Y hoy es la inauguración.  
Saga exclamó una maldición mientras se quitaba la toalla y recogía la túnica negra junto con el casco, saliendo precipitadamente de la sala privada seguido de los otros tres.

—Estaba tan ilusionado con ser Patriarca de nuevo que me olvidé completamente de esto…por cierto ¿cómo están las apuestas?— preguntó dirigiéndose a Aioria.  
De repente vieron que alguien se acercaba corriendo.  
— ¡Saga, Saga!— gritaba Deathmask mientras subía las escaleras al encuentro del Patriarca.  
— ¡Cállate idiota, que pueden oírte! ¿Qué quieres? No tengo mucho tiempo, rápido— dijo el aludido mientras seguía caminando.  
El siciliano tomó aire.  
—Tengo que hablar contigo en privado, es urgente.  
El Patriarca frunció el ceño y puso una mueca de desagrado.  
—Ahora no puedo, tengo que oficiar el Torneo, luego cuando nos reunamos lo dices— dijo alejándose.  
—Pero es que fui al Inframundo y…  
—Más tarde— cortó tajante Saga.

Deathmask gruñó y puso los brazos en jarra.  
—Que luego no se queje de que no le avisé— murmuró encaminándose también al Coliseo.

La muchedumbre se había apelotonado a las puertas del Coliseo y esperaban impacientes para entrar.  
Saga entró en el recinto y se dirigió satisfecho hasta su asiento. Allí tenía preparadas varias viandas y sus compañeros dorados se colocaban en orden a su vera.  
Una algarabía estalló en vítores cuando el presentador, que era Shun, recibió la orden de Saga de comenzar el espectáculo.  
—Oye ¿y Atenea?— preguntó Shiryu al Patriarca —¿No deberíamos esperar por ella para comenzar?  
—Está en el Olimpo en el cónclave anual de los dioses durante esta semana— respondió rápidamente Mü.  
Saga tragó saliva. Realmente el Santuario estaba desatendido por las dos fuerzas más poderosas, que eran Shion y la diosa.

Shun pidió silencio a las gradas y con el micrófono en la mano dio paso al Torneo.  
— ¡Bienvenidos al Torneo Anual del Santuario, donde los más valientes pelearán por…por…!— el caballero de Andrómeda se quedó trabado, ya que no sabía cuál era el premio final.  
— ¡Por su honor, joder!— le gritó su hermano desde la grada.  
— ¡…Por su honor joder!— terminó satisfecho Shun. Ikki se llevó una mano a la cara mientras el resto de los asistentes estallaban en risas.  
— ¡Presentamos a los concursantes que se enfrentarán en la primera ronda clasificatoria! ¡Un caballero con una fuerza comparable a su constelación: Geki de Osa Mayor!—  
El caballero de bronce salió sonriente y seguro de sí mismo, colocándose a un lado de Shun.  
— ¡Con su peculiar peinado mohicano: Ichi de Hidra!  
Y así sucesivamente fue presentando al resto de los caballeros de bronce y plata que se enfrentarían por un puñado de dinero extra para sus arcas.  
El Torneo dio comienzo, con la primera batalla, entre Shaina de Ofiuco y Seiya.

Ambos contrincantes comenzaron la pelea, que constaba de tres asaltos. Entre los gritos y ánimos, Saga llamó a Milo.  
—Apuesta por Shaina de mi parte— pidió al caballero de Escorpio.  
—Vaya casi nadie ha apostado por Seiya— dijo mirando el papel donde tenía apuntada la porra.  
—De hecho sólo Marin lo ha hecho...y porque es su alumno, que si no— susurró Dohko a Milo.

Poco a poco la batalla fue avanzando. Seiya ganó el primer asalto.  
— ¡Pero Shaina! ¿No viste que tenía descubierto su flanco izquierdo?— gritó Saga desbocado. Sus compañeros le llamaron la atención, puesto que muchos de los espectadores se giraron al ver al Patriarca tan emocionado.

La amazona lanzó una mirada de extrañeza al trono de Shion. Escudriñó la vista mientras se sacudía el polvo de los muslos. Los dos rivales volvieron a la carga, donde la amazona resultó vencedora.  
— ¡Bien!— exclamó Saga.

Mü le tiró de la túnica y lanzó una mirada de reproche. El caballero de Géminis se recolocó en el asiento y siguió el tercer asalto.  
En un momento dado, cuando Shaina estaba a merced de los meteoros de Pegaso, Saga se levantó de su asiento y gritó a la arena.  
— ¡Shaina, golpéale justo cuando termine los meteoros, queda vulnerable por unos segundos! ¡Así lo hice yo!

Seiya, confuso con la situación, dejó de golpear a la amazona y se giró hacia la grada, momento en el que la amazona ejecutó su Garra del Trueno y el caballero de Pegaso cayó a su merced.

A pesar de la victoria de la amazona, todos observaban la grada aún en completo silencio. Shaina levantó a Seiya y ambos miraron en la misma dirección.  
—Esto es muy extraño en el Patriarca— murmuró la amazona.

Shun permanecía en silencio, y para romper el hielo salió a escena proclamando a la amazona de Ofiuco clasificada para la siguiente ronda.

Saga sintió las miradas punzantes e interrogativas de todo el mundo, junto a las de reproche de sus compañeros y de aquellos que conocían el secreto.  
Kanon se cruzó de brazos en su asiento.  
—Luego soy yo el estúpido— dijo reprochando el comportamiento de su hermano.  
—La estupidez es genética en tu familia, ambos la padecéis— respondió Aioros mordaz.

El Patriarca se levantó de su asiento y dio por finalizado el Torneo por ese día. Salió precipitadamente del Coliseo, pero no pudo evitar escuchar comentarios de la gente congregada.  
Rápidamente subió las escaleras hacia el Templo Patriarcal, seguido de sus compañeros dorados.

Una vez reunidos a puerta cerrada, sus compañeros comenzaron a recriminarle su comportamiento.  
— ¡Pero mira que eres torpe Saga! ¿Ahora cómo explicamos esas palabras al resto?— exclamó bastante molesto Shaka.  
— ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?— preguntó Shura.  
El caballero de Géminis se llevó dos dedos al entrecejo.  
— ¡Basta ya! No sé…decidles que escucharon mal— dijo por salir del paso.  
Aioros se quedó ojiplático.  
— ¡Ah claro! Ahora voy y le digo a Seiya que lo que escuchó eran meras ilusiones. Buena idea, sí señor. ¡Que te vieron y te escucharon todos!

Mientras los dorados estaban enzarzados en buscar una solución a la metedura de pata de Saga, una sombra se acercó paseando tranquilamente por la sala, observando y escuchando atentamente todo lo que sucedía. Tras pensarlo un poco decidió hablar.  
—Yo podría echaros una mano, sé borrar hechos concretos de la mente de los humanos.

Los caballeros dorados se giraron hacia el ente que estaba de pie, con su larga túnica granate.  
Aldebarán tragó saliva al reconocer a Nergal. Se había olvidado de él completamente.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— preguntó Afrodita extrañado, acercándose al dios.  
Camus contestó por él, sorprendiendo a todos.  
—Es Nergal, dios del Inframundo Sumerio.  
— ¡Vaya, por fin alguien que me reconoce!— dijo el dios complacido. Extendió su mano y estrechó la del caballero de Acuario.

Los dorados se arremolinaron alrededor de él. Nergal miró a Saga.  
—Pero tú no eres el tipo con el que estuve ayer. No termino de entender que sucede aquí.  
Shaka se giró hacia Aldebarán.  
— ¿Tú no dices nada, verdad? Qué harías para invocarle…— dijo a modo de reproche.  
El caballero de Tauro confesó a sus compañeros lo sucedido el día anterior.  
Después de ganarse los motes de "Manazas" y "Toro Torpe", los dorados explicaron a Nergal lo que sucedía en el Santuario.

El dios se mesó la barba y asintió.  
—Bien, hagamos un trato. Vosotros me ayudáis a regresar a mi patria y yo borro la memoria de vuestros compañeros, para que olviden el suceso del Torneo.

—Me parece un trato justo. Sea pues— proclamó Saga satisfecho.

Y todos formaron un corro para debatir las acciones pertinentes a realizar durante esos días.  
Nergal se quedaría hasta que encontraran la manera de llevarle a su patria.  
Saga hizo partícipes a sus compañeros del tema de Poseidón y su hermano, que se llevó varios comentarios despectivos por parte de los demás.  
El dios sumerio se despidió de los dorados, alegando que tenía sueño. No lejos de allí, una diminuta mariposa que había observado todo con atención, levantó el vuelo y salió del templo.

Una vez resuelto el tema, Saga se dirigió a Deathmask.  
—Mañana serás Patriarca, espero que hagas todo lo que se te pide.  
Aioros soltó una risa.  
—Le pides a los demás cosas que tú no haces. Di que sí, con dos cojones.  
—Te mataré…otra vez— respondió Saga colérico.  
—Esta vez no cuentes conmigo— respondió Shura, con el ceño fruncido.

El caballero de Géminis terminó enfadándose y levantó la voz  
— ¡ESTÁIS TODOS CASTIGADOS A 50 LATIGAZOS, 100 A KANON! ¡SOLDADOS, APRESADLES!

Los guardias acudieron a la llamada del Patriarca y se miraron confusos. Pero como últimamente Shion tenía manía de castigar a todo el mundo, hicieron caso y apresaron a los doce congregados.

Aioros quiso rebelarse, pero su hermano le paró.  
—No lo hagas, los soldados no saben que es Saga. Si le desobedecemos, ellos sabrán que no es Shion.  
El caballero de Sagitario frunció el ceño con disgusto. No tenía ganas de ser azotado por un látigo, pero no tenía otra opción.  
—Esta se la guardo para cuando me toque a mi ser Patriarca…  
—Creo que todos nos vamos a acordar de él— aseguró Dohko visiblemente enfadado.  
— ¡Que alguien me vengue, que yo voy a recibir el doble!— se quejó Kanon.  
—De eso nada, que tú sí te los mereces— respondió Mü.

Saga se acomodó en su trono y llamó a Urania.  
La mujer acudió a la llamada diez minutos después.  
—Tráeme una copa de vino tinto.

Cuando la sirvienta le trajo la bebida, sonrió perversamente tras el casco dorado. Dos ojos rojos centellearon, al oír los primeros restallidos de los látigos y los gritos de dolor de sus compañeros.  
—Esto es vida— dijo saboreando con deleite el vino.

Cuando la tortura terminó, los caballeros salieron con caras de cabreo dirigidas al Patriarca, que los despidió agitando una mano.  
—Espera Deathmask.  
El siciliano se giró furioso hacia Saga.  
— ¿QUÉ?  
—Cuida tu tono, que aún soy Patriarca y puedo mandar a que te azoten 50 latigazos más… ¿qué era lo que me querías decir antes?

Deathmask pensó unos instantes antes de responder.  
—Ah sí, que fui al Inframundo y me dijeron que Radamanthys iría hoy al Santuario. Así que ya lo sabes— dijo saliendo del templo.

Saga se quedó descompuesto.  
—Pero si no ha venido por aquí…no al menos mientras yo estaba en el trono…

Al cabo de un rato, Saga pidió su cena, servida por las doncellas para su deleite. Tras alimentarse, despidió a las damas y se quedó sentado en el trono antes de irse a dormir.

Cuando se incorporó del asiento, se retiró el casco de la cabeza y dejó que su melena gris se tornara azul.  
De repente la puerta principal se abrió estrepitosamente y una ráfaga fuerte entró provocando que Saga tuviera que cubrirse con los brazos.  
Al parar el fuerte viento, abrió los ojos.  
— ¿Pero qué demonios ha sido eso?  
Frente a él estaba Radamanthys, mirándole despectivamente.

—Sabía que eras tú, pedazo de capullo, te voy a hacer tragar tus palabras— gritó atacando al caballero de Géminis.  
Saga salió despedido contra la pared, estrellándose y destruyendo a su paso una columna.  
Se incorporó lentamente, mientras veía al espectro caminar decidido hasta él y le agarró de la túnica.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende que sepa tus artimañas? Me has subestimado, cretino— masculló al oído de Saga, formando una bola de energía que hizo que el griego saliera despedido de nuevo contra la pared.

La cabeza del gemelo daba vueltas vertiginosamente. Volvió a incorporarse y se encaró al Wyvern.  
— ¿Pero…por qué me…atacas?— dijo escupiendo sangre.  
Radamanthys abrió los ojos al máximo.  
— ¿Todavía me vienes con cachondeo Kanon? Tengo un billete directo para el Cocyto con tu nombre en él— dijo agarrando del cuello al gemelo.  
Ahora era Saga el que abrió los ojos al oír el nombre de su hermano. Alzó las manos para que el juez frenara su próximo ataque.  
—Que no soy Kanon…que soy Saga…— acertó a decir.  
— ¡Deja de burlarte de mí, hijo de…!— exclamó iracundo el Wyvern.

— ¡Que es verdad! ¡Kanon se marchó hace un buen rato!  
Radamanthys miró a los ojos a Saga. Éste encendió su cosmos para delatarse. Parpadeó un par de veces y soltó a su presa.  
Emitió un sonido despectivo y señaló al caballero de Géminis.  
—Pues dime dónde está tu hermano, tengo un asunto pendiente con él— reclamó.  
—Podrías haber preguntado antes de atacarme…— respondió Saga, limpiándose la sangre — ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

El juez del Inframundo explicó brevemente lo que sucedió en su ausencia. A pesar del dolor causado por los golpes recibidos, el gemelo sintió cómo la furia estalló dentro de su ser, volviendo a cubrirse de una tonalidad gris su melena.

—Así que tú también sabes que no está Shion— musitó Saga.  
—Sí, y pienso vigilar todos y cada uno de los pasos de todos vosotros. Si quieres mi silencio, vas a tener que pagar un precio justo por lo que me dijo tu hermano.  
El caballero de Géminis accedió a la petición de Radamanthys.

—Recuerda esto Saga, más os vale tratarme con el debido respeto. De lo contrario, Shion se enterará de todo lo que mis ojos vean. Y no creo que haga falta mencionar lo que supondría eso— terminó el Wyvern emitiendo una risa cruel. Y haciendo una reverencia, se alejó tranquilamente por el pasillo hacia la salida.

Saga observó el destroce en la sala del trono y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.  
—Excelente…más problemas…— musitó, llevándose una mano a la espalda y saliendo de la sala.

Subió las escaleras con dificultad y se fue a la habitación de Arles. Abrió la puerta de una patada y retirándose la túnica, se echó desnudo en la cama para dormir.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Radamanthys sale a escena, como nuevo personaje que cae en mis redes de locura. Ya hice sufrir a sus dos compañeros en otro fic y ahora era su turno. Nuestro más querido unicejo (con excepción de Aldebarán) va a cumplir sus amenazas de hacer la vida imposible a los dorados. Ahora que sabe su secreto, piensa explotarlo al máximo. I hope you like this Rhadamanthys, Raixander :-P though he's quite cruel in this sooner or later he will be in trouble as well...or maybe he'll be infected with the Sanctuary's madness...who knows.**

**Al final Kanon la ha liado parda. Tanto en el reino marino como en el terrestre. Conste que no lo hace "sin querer", sino "sin querer, queriendo" (evocando al Chavo) es decir, que provoca el caos conscientemente, aunque sus fechorías conlleven un castigo del que a veces se libra y otras no.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído, comentado, seguido y dado como favorita esta historia :-) Agradezco desde aquí a Casandra de Piscis y Annie Leto su confianza depositada en este relato. ¡Espero que os esté gustando!**

**Bien, el próximo Patriarca será Deathmask. ¿Qué tal se le dará realizar sus funciones? Veremos...**


	5. Patriarca Deathmask

**Aquí llega Ange...perdón, Deathmask. Que se encabrona si se le llama por su nombre de pila. Veamos qué tal se le da ser Patriarca.  
**

* * *

**5. Patriarca Deathmask**

Saga tenía los ojos llorosos mientras sostenía la túnica negra entre sus manos. Deathmask se la arrebató sin miramientos. El caballero de Géminis se quedó desnudo frente a sus compañeros. No pareció importarle, a pesar de la cara de desagrado de Afrodita y Deathmask.  
— ¡El casco también!— ordenó el siciliano tendiendo la mano.  
El caballero de Géminis recogió el objeto y lo acarició con añoranza, dejando escapar una lagrimita. Se quedó unos segundos ensimismado.  
—Es nuestro….mío…mi…tessssooooroooo.  
Deathmask alzó una ceja y emitiendo un suspiro se lo quitó de entre las manos a su compañero.  
—Estás empezando a dar miedo…esto de que hayas sido Patriarca de nuevo no te ha sentado nada bien— dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla, listo para la sesión de peluquería de Afrodita.

Saga caminó con paso lento, sin quitar los ojos de encima del casco que descansaba en el regazo de Deathmask. Se paró en el marco de la puerta.  
— ¡Que te largues ya! ¡Y por todos los dioses, haz el favor de ponerte pantalones!— exclamó Afrodita echando de la habitación al griego, lanzándole unos vaqueros y cerrando la puerta de un portazo –Por Hermes, qué lata de hombre.

Mientras el de Piscis comenzaba a preparar la peluca gris, Deathmask se mantuvo en actitud pensativa.  
—Tengo el presentimiento de que no me va a dejar en paz en todo el día— murmuró preocupado.  
Su compañero le colocó la peluca encima, sujetándola con unas pinzas al cabello azul del siciliano y cepillándola para darle la forma correcta.  
—Avisaré a los demás para que le vigilen, no te preocupes— aseguró Afrodita dando los últimos toques. Satisfecho con el efecto, colocó el casco a su compañero.

Listo para comenzar las tareas del día recogió el dossier con sus tareas. Lo repasó una vez más.

"Angelo, caballero de Cáncer.  
Eres el cuarto en ejercer como Patriarca. Espero que a estas alturas las cosas en el Santuario estén tal y como las dejé, es decir, perfectas. Aunque conociéndoos, esa era mi esperanza, aunque no la realidad. Los jueves no suelen ser días de especial actividad en el Santuario. De hecho la tarde la tendrás libre para hacer lo que quieras.  
Aún así, por la mañana tienes que hacer un par de cosas.  
Orden del día (prioridad):  
—Entregar informes con las misiones asignadas a los caballeros que aparecen en la lista adjunta a este dossier. Léetelos para que tengas todo bien claro de a dónde los envías y con qué objetivo.  
—Asimismo, con este objetivo, deberás ir a las arcas del templo y pensar una asignación para cada caballero enviado. Si necesitas más dinero, pídele a uno de tus compañeros que vaya a un cajero de Rodorio.  
—Si mi alumno aún no ha terminado de arreglar la armadura del Kraken, que es bastante probable, dale la primera amenaza de mi parte.  
—Serás Patriarca en funciones desde que Saga te entregue las vestiduras hasta las 06:00 de la mañana del día siguiente. Dormiréis en mi cuarto. A las 06:00, el compañero que te releve tiene que presentarse en mi templo para poder realizar el traspaso de poder.  
No hay nada más, ya te dije que la tarde la tendrás seguramente libre. No hagas trastadas ni vayas al Inframundo a solas con mis vestiduras. Y deja a Afrodita en paz, que él tiene sus cosas que hacer.  
Cuídate. Fdo: Patriarca Shion"

La frase de "Y deja a Afrodita en paz, que él tiene sus cosas que hacer" estaba escrita a boli. Rosa fosforito. Además subrayado en amarillo. Deathmask observó de refilón a su compañero que andaba recogiendo el neceser con el cepillo. Cogió esa hoja y se la plantó delante de sus ojos, señalando el lugar.  
—Así que…tengo que dejarte en paz por orden del Patriarca ¿no?

El sueco esbozó una sonrisa inocente y asintió, quitándole el papel de las manos y haciéndolo una bola. Se dirigió a la papelera y allí vio la carpeta del informe de Saga, la recogió entre sus manos.

— ¿Por qué tuviste que leer mi informe? Eres un cotilla. Como si no pudiera reconocer tu letra…además, eres el único que tiene una colección de bolígrafos de colores…que aún recuerdo esa tarjeta de visita que dejaste sobre el cadáver de aquel desgraciado que tuvimos que matar en aquella misión. "Ha sido asesinado por Afrodita, caballero de Piscis. ¡Un placer!" en color verde y con rositas alrededor…— relató Deathmask, pasándose la mano por la cara al recordar aquel, a su juicio, bochornoso detalle.

Pero Afrodita estaba enfrascado leyendo el dossier de Saga, con cara de preocupación.  
—Angelo…mira esto…— dijo señalando un párrafo en el papel. Deathmask bufó que no le llamara de esa manera y leyó donde indicaba su compañero.

"—Saga, recuerda que hoy es el día de conciliación anual del tratado de paz firmado entre Atenea y Hades, y que tienes que ir con Deathmask al Inframundo para ratificarlo de nuevo. Es muy importante, puesto que si no lo haces, Hades lo tomaría como una ofensa personal y quién sabe la que podría organizar—"

Deathmask y Afrodita se miraron aterrados.  
— ¡Ay madre!— exclamaron al unísono. No había mucho tiempo que perder.  
—Tenemos que ir al Inframundo YA— declaró Deathmask –Hay que firmar ese tratado cuanto antes, o Hades nos va a meter en un lío tremendo. ¡Me cago en Saga y sus huevos! ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?— bramaba el siciliano, hecho una furia.  
—Es bastante evidente por qué no te lo comentó…si estaba en la basura— señaló Afrodita sujetando el dossier entre sus dedos.  
— ¿Te vienes conmigo al Inframundo?— preguntó Deathmask al sueco.  
— ¿Yo? Ni de broma, me da mal rollo ir allí. Bastante tuve una vez…— declaró su compañero haciendo una mueca de desagrado.  
—Pero tengo que ir con alguien, no puedo ir solo porque cuando Shion va a firmar este tratado, voy con él, ya que soy el único que puede ir al Inframundo. Haz de Patriarca por unas horas, por favor— suplicó el caballero de Cáncer.

Afrodita lo pensó detenidamente y cuando estaba a punto de claudicar, tuvo una idea.  
—Oye ¿y si vas con el Nergal ese?  
Deathmask dijo que no, que cómo iba a hacer un extranjero de Shion, que se notaría mucho.  
—No hombre, no digo que haga de Patriarca. Sino que él supongo que sabrá llegar al Inframundo. Pues vas con él, haces de Shion acompañado por un dios que puede abrir portales a ese lugar. Así no sería necesario que tú hicieras de caballero de Cáncer ¿lo entiendes?

El siciliano se pasó la mano por la barbilla y finalmente accedió a esa propuesta. Quizás no sería una idea tan descabellada.

Con esa idea, despidió a Afrodita y Deathmask se dispuso a buscar a Nergal por todo el templo.  
Lo encontró dándose un baño en la piscina privada.  
— ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la sala de investigaciones.  
El dios sumerio hizo sonar un patito de goma que flotaba a la deriva entre la espuma.  
El siciliano emitió un grito al darse cuenta de cómo estaba la piscina.  
— ¡Has echado gel de ducha! ¡Este agua es sagrada, es para purificar el cuerpo antes de ir a ver a Atenea!— exclamó horrorizado.  
Sin embargo Nergal permanecía impasible, jugando con el patito.  
—Para empezar, no te he dado permiso para tutearme. Respétame, puesto que soy un dios. Y no es para tanto, se vacía la piscina y ya está, la rellenamos con agua limpia. No pretenderás que tras milenios encerrado en una tinaja me lave solo con un poco de agua.

Deathmask emitió un gruñido y conminó al dios a salir del agua y procedió a relatarle lo sucedido y que requería su ayuda. Nergal escuchó atentamente y accedió a la propuesta. Le hacía ilusión conocer otros Inframundos.  
Dicho esto, el dios se terminó de secar y vestir y aguardó mientras el caballero de Cáncer desayunaba.  
Una vez listos los dos, abrieron un portal hasta el Inframundo.

—Bien Nergal, ¿le ha quedado claro de lo que tenemos que hacer?— susurró Deathmask. El dios asintió y observó el lugar con detenimiento. Era un lugar árido y frío, bajo un cielo lúgubre. Las almas de los muertos caminaban a paso lento y en fila india, inexpresivos.

—Por aquí— dijo Deathmask tirando de la mano a Nergal. De repente apareció Marchino de Esqueleto, que se quedó extrañado viendo al Patriarca acompañado de ese hombre tan extraño.  
— ¡Alto! ¿Quiénes sois?— preguntó al Patriarca. Deathmask se llevó una mano a la cara y pensó para sus adentros "Menudo inútil".  
—Somos Shion, Sumo Sacerdote de la Orden de Atenea y me acompaña Nergal, dios del Inframundo Sumerio. Venimos a ratificar el acuerdo anual del pacto de no agresión firmado por nuestras deidades Atenea y Hades— declaró solemnemente el siciliano.  
Marchino escupió al suelo y renqueante pidió a los dos que le siguieran.  
—Por favor, no hagáis ruido, que a mi jefe le molesta muchísimo— dijo con un deje de temor en la voz.  
Subieron por las escaleras que daban a la sala del Tribunal del Inframundo y allí estaba Lune, escribiendo en el libro sin cesar. Al oír que alguien entraba, alzó la vista.

— ¡Anda, pero si es el tipo del otro día que se cabreó y nos atacó!— exclamó Nergal al reconocerle. Lune abrió los ojos sorprendido y su faz se tornó furiosa.  
— ¡Marchino! ¿Por qué me traes a esta gente? ¡Te dije que no quería ser importunado bajo ningún concepto!— bramó a su subordinado.  
—Pero yo…ellos…no podía negarme…— tartamudeó el soldado, sabiendo que recibiría su castigo. Y antes de que pudiera dar a entender nada, Lune sacó su látigo y haciéndolo restallar, golpeó al infortunado espectro, cortándolo en pedazos.

Nergal frunció el ceño disgustado y regañó al Balrog.  
— ¿Pero cómo puede ser usted tan cruel de matar a ese engendro? Si no ha hecho nada malo.  
El juez sustituto se quedó ojiplático ante tal respuesta del recién llegado.  
— ¡Llevo milenios aquí, haciendo mi trabajo incluso con horas extras, lo único que pido es silencio y venís vosotros y me lo jodéis todo! ¿Aún así esperas que no le castigara? ¿O acaso quieres que te corte en trocitos también?

Ya iba a desenfundar el látigo de nuevo cuando Deathmask se interpuso y pidió calma a ambos.  
—Disculpe a mi invitado, Lune. Es nuevo y no conoce la historia. Venimos a firmar el papeleo anual con Hades.  
El Balrog enrolló el látigo y observó a los dos hombres.  
—Está bien, voy a avisar a mis superiores de su llegada. Aguardad aquí— dijo saliendo del lugar.

Una vez desapareció, Deathmask se giró hacia Nergal.  
— ¡Y tú cierra la boca, que nos vas a meter en un lío!— dijo apuntando al pecho del dios sumerio.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Lune reapareció y les incitó a seguirle.

Llegaron a la Judesca, donde Hades estaba sentado en el trono, mirando con severidad alrededor. A su vera, Pandora tocaba el arpa suavemente. La melodía inundaba la sala.

Deathmask y Nergal se quedaron plantados frente al dios y Lune se fue, cerrando la puerta.  
El caballero de Cáncer realizó la reverencia consabida, pero Nergal no hizo lo propio. Así que el siciliano tiró de la túnica granate del dios para abajo y le susurró que se arrodillara.

Hades notó esa tirantez entre ellos y tamborileó los dedos sobre el reposabrazos del trono.  
—Shion, exijo saber por qué no viniste ayer a firmar el tratado. Te estuve esperando y no apareciste— reclamó ásperamente el dios.  
Antes de que Deathmask pudiera responder, entró en la sala Radamanthys.  
Al ver la situación iba a darse media vuelta y salir, pero cayó en la cuenta de que a quien tenía delante no era Shion. Decidió quedarse, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado. Se dirigió a su dios.  
—Si me lo permite, Excelencia, quisiera tener el permiso para quedarme— dijo arrodillándose frente a su señor.

Pandora frunció el ceño, ya que por lo general esas reuniones se celebraban a puerta cerrada.  
—Radamanthys, ¿por qué tienes interés en quedarte aquí? ¿No tienes otras cosas que hacer?— preguntó la mujer, dejando de tocar el arpa.

El juez se inclinó ante ella y un brillo destacó en sus ojos ambarinos.  
—Mi señora, disculpe mi osadía, pero tengo especial interés en escuchar las excusas que Shion tiene que dar ante nuestro dios.  
Remarcó especialmente el nombre de Shion. Deathmask tragó saliva y maldijo al espectro por importunar la reunión. Ahora sí que debería andarse con pies de plomo, porque si incordiaba al juez, éste no dudaría en levantar la liebre.

Hades no opuso ninguna objeción a la petición de su subordinado, y pidió a Pandora que prosiguiera la música.

Radamanthys caminó con una amplia sonrisa hasta situarse junto a su señor. El italiano le observó tras el casco y masculló una maldición en italiano. Tenerle enfrente no era garantía de supervivencia.  
— ¡Estoy esperando tu respuesta Shion!— exclamó el dios, irritado ante la espera.

Deathmask dio un respingo y se explicó rápidamente.  
—Verá, no pude porque apareció éste otro dios en nuestro Santuario y tuve que encargarme de él. Hoy accedió a acompañarme, ya que tenía especial interés en conocer el Inframundo griego.

Nergal asintió y se presentó.  
—Hola, soy Nergal, dios del Inframundo sumerio ¿qué tal? He oído hablar mucho de ti— dijo refiriéndose a homólogo griego y acercándose tendiéndole la mano.  
Hades escudriñó al dios y se mantuvo estático con la mano extendida del dios sumerio.

Radamanthys alzó la ceja sorprendido por este acto tan campechano. Recorrió de arriba abajo al dios y se preguntó que de qué extraño mundo venía, y si realmente era un dios.  
Como Hades permanecía imperturbable, Nergal se lo tomó como una ofensa.

— ¡Qué impertinencia más deleznable! ¡A mí, Nergal, dios del Inframundo Sumerio que se me trate sin respeto! ¡Intolerable!— y desató una parte de su poder. La Judesca se oscureció súbitamente y varios fuegos fatuos se formaron alrededor.

Deathmask se llevó una mano a la cara. Radamanthys miró ceñudo al Patriarca y entre la confusión generada se acercó al italiano.  
— ¿Saga?— preguntó al susodicho.  
—No idiota, soy Deathmask y borra esa sonrisa de tu cara si no quieres que te mande al Hades de un golpe.  
El juez miró al dorado y soltó una risa.  
—Si ya estamos en él. A ver si pensamos un poco antes de soltar la frase con chulería.  
El siciliano se mordió el labio y soltó un "Bien por mi".  
—Por cierto granchio, controla a tu acompañante— musitó cuando la ira de Nergal se rebajó y la sala de la Judesca volvió a su estado normal.

Hades había permanecido todo el tiempo sentado en su trono. Levantó la mano para taparse la boca al bostezar.  
—¿Ha terminado ya el espectáculo?— proclamó el dios.

Nergal iba a contestar, pero Deathmask le paró y le pidió que se callara.  
—Sí, ya ha terminado. Si no le importa quisiera poder firmar el tratado ya— declaró nervioso el siciliano.

Hades pidió a Pandora que trajera la documentación pertinente. A los pocos minutos regresó con ellos y con una daga en la mano.  
—Bien, pues vamos a ello. Shion, haz los honores— dijo el dios. Deathmask se quedó esperando y palpó su túnica.  
—Ehm…no llevo bolígrafo conmigo encima…— declaró avergonzado.

Radamanthys carraspeó y le hizo un gesto al siciliano, pasó su dedo índice por la muñeca y señaló con cuidado a Nergal.

Deathmask no comprendió ese gesto y Hades cada vez estaba más cansado de toda aquella tontería.  
—Oye Shion, no sé qué está pasando aquí pero no tengo todo el día para ver tanta tontería. Así que haz el favor de firmar de una vez o declaro una nueva Guerra Santa—

Nergal entendió al fin el gesto que les hacía el juez e invocó las sombras en la Judesca.  
Hades bufó de ira y reclamó al dios sumerio que hiciera volver la luz.  
Cuando ésta volvió, el papel estaba firmado. El sello de Atenea estaba teñido de sangre que se tornó dorada y el papel se incendió, quedando sellado el pacto.

Al fin Hades se incorporó de su trono y señaló la puerta.  
— ¡Iros de aquí ahora mismo! ¡No quiero volver a ver a ese dios en mi vida, así que deshazte de él Shion!— bramó colérico.

Pandora rápidamente tomó posiciones hasta su arpa y comenzó a tocar una melodía para apaciguarle.  
Radamanthys acompañó a los dos hasta fuera de la Judesca.  
Nada más quedar fuera, arreó una colleja al siciliano.  
— ¡Serás cateto! Menos mal que tu acompañante me entendió. Los pactos de no agresión se firman con sangre divina. Para eso estaba la daga, para que te cortaras las venas de la muñeca y dejaras escurrir la sangre sobre el sello de Atenea. Al contacto con él, la sangre se torna dorada, sellando el pacto. Si lo hubieras hecho tú la sangre se mantendría roja—

El dios sumerio se había alejado de los dos hombres y observó todo alrededor. Deathmask y Radamanthys dejaron de discutir y se acercaron al dios. Éste ocultó la herida de su muñeca y con una mirada triste pidió al Patriarca salir de allí.  
El juez sacudió la cabeza.  
—Me debes una, siciliano; la próxima vez que regreses al Inframundo me cobraré el favor. Ya pensaré cómo— y dándose media vuelta, salió fuera de la sala.  
— ¡Pues no te lo pienso pagar en carne, capullo!— le gritó Deathmask.  
Por respuesta, Radamanthys alzó su dedo corazón sin darse la vuelta.

El siciliano gruñó una última maldición y agarró al dios. Ambos subieron a la tierra por el portal que abrió en el techo del templo.

Aparecieron en la sala de investigaciones del templo Patriarcal.  
Deathmask seguía mascullando insultos hacia Radamanthys mientras se sacudía la túnica. Nergal caminó hasta una silla y se sentó, emitiendo un resoplido.

Ajeno a cualquier dolor, Deathmask salió de la habitación, encerrando al dios sumerio.  
—Tú quédate aquí, bastante la has liado hoy— gruñó sin miramientos.

Al llegar a la sala principal, una multitud le esperaba.  
Hasta sus compañeros dorados estaban aguardando por él.  
—Mira que bien, me reciben todos con honores— murmuró con deleite.  
Mü se teletransportó a su lado.  
— ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Llevamos esperando por ti más de tres horas!— exclamó ofuscado.  
Deathmask alzó las manos.  
—Cuidadito, que he tenido que ir al Inframundo porque a nuestro querido Saga se le olvidó firmar el tratado de no agresión con Hades. No veas el espectáculo que se organizó allí abajo— respondió molesto.  
Marin se escurrió de entre la multitud para enterarse de lo sucedido. Deathmask relató lo sucedido brevemente. Mü abrió los ojos sorprendido.  
— ¿Quién firmó entonces? Porque a Saga le daría un frasquito con su sangre…ya hablaré con él…  
—Pues Nergal, quien va a ser. Era el único de los dos con sangre divina— declaró el siciliano.  
— ¿Y dónde está?— preguntó Marin. Deathmask le indicó donde estaba, y salió corriendo en esa dirección.  
Mü se cruzó de brazos y emitió un suspiro.  
— ¡Anda tira, que tienes cosas que hacer!— dijo entregándole los papeles que le había dado Shion para las misiones.

Juntos caminaron hasta el centro de la sala y Deathmask subió al trono, mientras Mü salía del templo acompañado del resto de dorados.

Pronto quedaron los caballeros de plata y Shaina.

Leyó los papeles detenidamente y llamó a tres caballeros.  
— ¡Albiore de Cefeo! ¡Misty de Lagarterana! ¡Sirius de Chucho! ¡Dad un paso al frente!

A pesar de que hicieron lo que el Patriarca ordenó, los caballeros de plata se miraron sorprendidos.  
Misty sentía su sangre hervir y Sirius frunció el ceño. Sólo con esos motes les llamaba una persona, y no era precisamente el Patriarca.

— ¿Qué os pasa?— declamó Deathmask, sin haberse percatado que había insultado a dos de ellos.  
El caballero de Lagarto carraspeó y decidió hablar.  
—Excelencia, no es por ser irrespetuoso con usted pero agradeceríamos otro trato por su parte.  
—De hecho no nos hace ninguna gracia que nos llame tal y como lo hace Angelo, ya que nos quejamos a usted sobre ello— añadió Sirius.

— ¡Que no me llames Ang…!...ehm…que no le gusta que le llaméis Angelo, llamadle Deathmask— exclamó el siciliano sin querer. Aunque trató de cambiar el curso, todas las miradas estaban fijas en él.

Shaina se adelantó frente a sus compañeros y señaló al Patriarca.  
— ¡Es Deathmask, ha matado al Patriarca y está suplantándole! ¡A por él!— gritó lanzándose velozmente. Sus compañeros la siguieron, pero el siciliano fue raudo al saberse descubierto y salió a la velocidad de la luz de la estancia, para refugiarse.  
Corrió hasta la sala de investigaciones. Antes de entrar escuchó unos sollozos.  
—…Y…y…luego no me dio la mano…fue humillante…y al que acompañé, ni siquiera me agradeció el gesto por el tratado…

Deathmask abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí.  
Marin estaba sentada en una silla, agarrando de las manos al dios que estaba desahogando su dolor con la joven. Ambos giraron la cabeza al oír el estruendo y vieron al Patriarca con la cara desencajada.  
— ¡Me han descubierto!— dijo con un hilo de voz.  
—¡¿Qué has hecho cangrejo imbécil?!— exclamó iracunda la amazona.  
El siciliano fue a excusarse cuando escucharon golpes en la puerta.

— ¡Sal de ahí traidor, vamos a hacer surimi contigo!— gritó Shaina, amenazando con echar la puerta abajo.

Deathmask empalideció y preguntó a Marin qué podrían hacer. Ésta pensó unos segundos y tuvo una idea. Se giró hacia Nergal.  
—Por favor, necesitamos su ayuda— suplicó la amazona.  
El dios miró a la mujer y después al siciliano. Negó con la cabeza.  
—No y no. Me trató muy mal mientras estuvimos en el Inframundo. No pienso ayudarle— dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
—Hazlo por mí— insistió Marin.  
A pesar de que Deathmask estaba apoya en la puerta, los caballeros de plata eran más numerosos y no tardaría en ceder.  
Nergal suspiró y señaló a la mujer.

—Que conste que lo hago porque tú sí me has ayudado. Dejad que entren y yo me encargo. Vosotros dos, tapaos los oídos— dijo preparándose para recibir a la turba.

Marin indicó al Patriarca que se quitara de la puerta y se echara a un lado. Así lo hizo y la masa de caballeros plateados liderados por Shaina entró en la estancia en tromba.

Frente a ellos estaba el dios sumerio esperándoles.  
— ¿Quién es este tipo?— preguntó Misty confuso. Y antes de que pudieran hacer nada más, Nergal pronunció unas palabras en sumerio, que penetraron en las mentes de los caballeros de plata. Antes de que hiciera totalmente efecto, el dios se desvaneció en una neblina, ocultándose dentro de un frasco.

Los caballeros de plata se miraron confusos. Shaina se preguntó que qué diantres hacía allí, y sintió a Marin arrastrándola fuera de la habitación. Nadie parecía haberse percatado de la presencia de Deathmask, escondido tras la puerta.

La amazona de Águila declaró en voz alta que tenían que ir a la sala del trono a esperar al Patriarca, para que les encomendara las misiones. Tras esto, cerró la puerta y Deathmask respiró aliviado. Nergal se transfiguró y miró con semblante serio al caballero de Cáncer.

—Supongo que te debo una ¿no?— preguntó el siciliano, un poco asustado aún.  
—Y no aceptaré un pago en carne— confirmó el dios sumerio.

Deathmask abandonó la sala y se dirigió al trono. Allí, recobrando la compostura, volvió a nombrar a los caballeros de plata implicados anteriormente y les encomendó la misión que Shion les había preparado. Les entregó una asignación que consideró aceptable y los despidió rápidamente.

Aparentemente, todo había regresado a la normalidad. Aunque si bien Nergal sólo había eliminado los recuerdos recientes, no había caído en la necesidad de borrar el recuerdo del día anterior en el Coliseo, por lo que Shaina seguía mosqueada.

A pesar de ello, la mujer se quedó con ganas de averiguar más, inconsciente de lo que había descubierto pocos minutos antes.

Tras estos incidentes, y teniendo la tarde libre, Deathmask decidió descansar. No convocó a sus compañeros dorados, ya que no tenía ánimos de recibir reprimendas. Al fin y al cabo, Marin les pondría al tanto de lo acaecido. Y Mü tampoco se quedaría corto.

Caída la noche, decidió ir a ver a Nergal y charlar con él, antes de irse a dormir.

—Bien, ahora que está todo tranquilo… ¿cómo puedo pagarte el favor que te debo?— preguntó al dios sumerio. Éste lo pensó unos segundos.  
—Quiero ir al Inframundo y conocerlo en profundidad.  
Deathmask se llevó dos dedos al entrecejo y suspiró incómodo.  
—Verás Nergal…no sé si te has dado cuenta que Hades está molesto contigo. Bajar al Inframundo sólo lo encolerizaría aún más. Y eso no es bueno.

Pero el dios sumerio no se anduvo con miramientos y pidió que le dejara ir, aunque fuera de incógnito.  
—Está bien ¡pero que nadie te descubra! Te prestaré una capa negra con capucha que guardo en mi templo.

Con esta premisa, Deathmask salió del templo mayor y se fue al suyo, en busca de la capa.  
Al regresar vio que Nergal había abierto de nuevo un portal que comunicaba ambos mundos y charlaba con alguien animadamente.

Al preguntar con quién lo hacía, el dios sumerio se giró.  
—Es Radamanthys. Es muy simpático. No como el señor de ayer…Lune, creo que se llamaba.

"¿Radamanthys simpático?" pensó el siciliano alzando una ceja incrédulo.  
—Nergal ¿has tomado tu medicación?— preguntó socarronamente. El dios no captó la indirecta del caballero de Cáncer y negó con la cabeza.  
—Ya…se nota…— masculló Deathmask, asomándose al portal.

El juez del Inframundo increpó al caballero de Cáncer y le hizo el gesto de pasarse el índice por el cuello.  
— ¿Eso lo entendiste Centollo de Oro? ¿O tu neurona terminó por agotarse?— exclamó con una carcajada el juez.  
Deathmask mordió el cebo sin saberlo y se asomó aún más al portal.  
— ¡No caeré en tus provocaciones Magistrado Unicejo! Vaffanculo!

Fue el momento idóneo. Radamanthys solo tuvo que agitar las alas de su armadura para crear una ráfaga que desequilibró a Deathmask, quien cayó directo al Inframundo. Nergal, al intentar sujetar al caballero dorado, se precipitó también.

—Excelente, ahora estáis los dos bajo mi control. Bueno Nergal, contra ti no tengo nada, pero Hades me ha pedido que te encierre. Así que arreando, todos juntos, que nos vamos a divertir.  
susurró el juez, agarrando a los dos infortunados, mientras se reía a carcajadas.

— Con que "es muy simpático" ¿eh?— masculló Deathmask a Nergal. El dios hizo una mueca de disgusto, mientras eran empujados a una prisión.

—Ah, os recordaré una cosa: aquí no se pueden hacer portales para escapar. En otras palabras, estáis jodidos, a la espera que Hades hable con vosotros.  
Deathmask se lanzó contra los barrotes, que descargaron una energía que hizo que el caballero se retirara rápidamente dolorido.  
— ¡Maldito Ratamanthys! ¡Me las pagarás todas juntas Unicejo!— gritó el siciliano.

— ¡No estás en condiciones de amenazarme, créeme! Será peor para ti— respondió a lo lejos el juez, mientras sus pisadas se alejaban.

Deathmask se sentó en el suelo, abatido. Nergal hizo lo propio, a su lado.  
— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?— preguntó el siciliano al dios. Éste se encogió de hombros, por respuesta.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**No os quejéis, Saga vuelve a estar desnudo, aunque sea por unos segundos, hasta que Afrodita le lanza los vaqueros. Aunque conociéndole, seguro que no se los ha puesto…o los habrá mirado pensando "¿Y esto qué es?" para a continuación desecharlos, y continuar su camino hasta su templo en pelotas. Por cierto que me lo he imaginado como Gollum con el casco.**

**Bien, haré unas pequeñas menciones a ciertos coloquialismos, para despejar dudas:  
Granchio: "cangrejo" en italiano.**  
**Vaffanculo: expresión italiana que significa "vete a tomar por culo"**

**Cuando preguntas a alguien "¿Has tomado tu medicación?", si lo haces de forma jocosa, es una manera de llamar loco a quien se lo dices. Hace referencia a la medicación de psiquiátrico.**

**"Pagar en carne un favor", refiere a que vas a pagar la deuda con favores de índole sexual. Usado de forma jocosa.**

**Para los motes desviados de Misty y Sirius: "Lagarterana" es vulgarmente, una furcia. "Chucho" es otra forma de denominar a los perros, normalmente de forma peyorativa. Sobre todo si no tienen raza o son feos.**

**Bueno, esta es la historia de Deathmask siendo Patriarca. Espero que os haya gustado, aunque se haya metido en un lío bastante gordo.**  
**Veremos qué sucede cuando Aioria se haga Patriarca…si es capaz de solucionar este embrollo o no.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me seguís y comentáis esta historia. Lo agradezco muchísimo el apoyo recibido :-D ¡Va por vosotros!**

**¡Un abrazo!**


	6. Patriarca Aioria

**Aquí llega el leoncito del Santuario, sin túnica ni casco…¿los recuperará?**

* * *

**6. Patriarca Aioria**

Aioria recorrió el templo mayor de arriba abajo, buscando a Deathmask. Por más que preguntaba a la gente del servicio, no sabían decirle dónde estaba el Patriarca.

— ¡Crustáceo, más te vale que aparezcas pronto o me voy a enfadar en serio!  
masculló mientras salía fuera. Bostezó al haber madrugado tanto.

Afrodita se reunió con él al cabo de unos minutos. Negó haberle encontrado.  
—Y tampoco está Nergal.  
Los dos caballeros se miraron intrigados.

—No hay tiempo, convoquemos una reunión de urgencia, aunque sea pronto.

Templo a templo fueron despertando a los moradores. Algunos con desgana despertaron, otros, como Shaka, llevaban despiertos desde el amanecer.

Mientras subían las escaleras en dirección al templo mayor, sus compañeros se quejaban.  
—Pero Aioria ¿para qué nos despiertas tan pronto?— dijo Aldebarán, bostezando sonoramente.  
—Cuando lleguemos al templo os lo cuento.

Entraron en pelotón y cerraron la puerta. Todos caminaron por aquella larga alfombra roja que terminaba en unas escaleritas y el trono del Patriarca.

La figura sentada en el trono, tamborileaba los dedos.

Los caballeros de oro hincaron rodilla en tierra y exclamaron.

—Buenos días Patriarca, ¿qué es lo que nos solicita?

— ¡Qué ilusión! Me hacéis reverencia…ni siquiera en el Inframundo soy capaz de arrancar un "buenos días" a mis subordinados…

Al fin los dorados se despertaron completamente.

Frente a ellos, sentado en el trono del Patriarca, estaba Radamanthys, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y las piernas cruzadas.

— ¡Bájate de ahí, ese asiento es de nuestro Patriarca!— gritó Aioros enfadado, secundado por murmullos de desaprobación de sus compañeros.

El Wyvern cerró los ojos y sonrió abiertamente.

—Matiza tus palabras centauro: este asiento al parecer no es sólo del Patriarca ¿o no? Además, seguramente yo posea más dignidad y podría llevar este Santuario de mejor manera que cualquiera de vosotros.

Dicho esto se incorporó del asiento y se plantó al borde de las escaleras.

—Estáis buscando al Centollo de Oro ¿verdad?— dijo mirándose los nudillos, en actitud despreocupada.

Los dorados cayeron en la cuenta y todos miraron en dirección a Aioria.

—Era eso lo que os quería comentar…que Deathmask no está en su cuarto por eso no he podido recuperar las ropas del Patriarca.

Sin esperarlo, todos se enzarzaron en un parloteo incesante y que cada vez iba más y más alto, llegando el murmullo a hablar de cosas dispares que ni siquiera tenían algo que ver con la desaparición del caballero de Cáncer.

Radamanthys alzó la ceja y quedó sorprendido por la alta capacidad de distracción que tenían los caballeros de oro, que ignoraron al Juez. Éste se cruzó de brazos y les llamó la atención una vez…no resultó, ya que seguían charlando animadamente entre ellos…segunda vez, elevando el tono…nada.

— ¡¿QUERÉIS HACERME CASO O NO?!— bramó el Wyvern.

Al fin los dorados concentraron sus miradas en el juez y empezaron a increparle. Llevándose la mano a la cara chasqueó la lengua y murmuró una maldición.

— ¡Dinos donde está Deathmask!— reclamó Afrodita, blandiendo el puño.

— ¡Pero si llevo tratando de decíroslo hace un rato, pero sois vosotros los que os liáis a hablar por los codos! En serio, no sé cómo puede aguantar esto Shion…sois peores que mi escuadrón.

— ¡Peor para ellos, que tienen que aguantarte a ti!— gritó a lo lejos Shura. Sus compañeros le rieron la gracia.

El espectro frunció la ceja, harto ya de tanta indisciplina.  
—Bien, entonces veo que no os interesa recuperar los ropajes del Patriarca. Me los quedaré y se los entregaré en persona a Shion, a ver qué opina—  
La amenaza resultó y todos imploraron como niños que por favor eso no, que a Shion no le dijera nada.

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio de que nos devuelvas los ropajes?— preguntó Dohko, adelantándose a sus compañeros.

— ¿No os interesa recuperar a Deathmask?...vaya…nadie le quiere…no me extraña. Pues bien, no sé si vuestro compañero Saga os ha contado lo que sucedió antesdeayer.

Los dorados giraron la cabeza en dirección al caballero de Géminis.

— ¿Es que acaso hay algo MÁS que no nos has contado?— reclamó enfurecido Mü.

El griego lanzó una mirada asesina a Radamanthys, quien disfrutó con el momento.

— ¡Así que no se lo has contado! Interesante...pues nada, tu tranquilo que ya se lo digo yo a tus compañeros— y el Juez relató lo que sucedió en su visita, el problema con Kanon y lo que habló con Saga.

Sus compañeros escuchaban con la boca abierta lo que el Wyvern relató y la sensación de odio creciente fue a más entre ellos.  
Nada más terminar, Aioros señaló a Saga.  
— ¡Insensato! ¡No solo no firmaste el tratado de paz entre Atenea y Hades sino que encima dejaste que Kanon la liara parda, como siempre! ¡No podemos confiar en ti, se lo pienso decir a Shion!

Saga le hizo burla a base de imitarle las palabras y sin pensarlo dos veces, el centauro se lanzó sobre el gemelo y ambos rodaron por el suelo enzarzados en una pelea. Todos los compañeros jalearon a los guerreros donde se propinaban puñetazos, agarres, patadas y demás técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

La paciencia de Radamanthys se acababa rápidamente y se pasó la mano por los cabellos.  
—Estoy rodeado de idiotas. Aquí y en el Inframundo…— murmuró hastiado por aquella situación.  
Al fin y al cabo él también tenía otras cosas que hacer y no quería verse sometido a la posible tortura que le infligiría Pandora si no terminaba sus asignaciones del día.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Kanon apareció jadeando.  
— ¡Gracias por avisarme de que había una reunión eh! Anda si hay gresca ¡qué bien!— exclamó, sin darse cuenta de quién estaba sentado en el trono.

Pero a Radamanthys no le pasó desapercibido y en cuanto escuchó la voz de su archienemigo, se lanzó raudo hacia él apresándole entre sus brazos.  
— ¡Suéltame! ¡Maldita sea!¡Radamanthys, caraculo, déjame!— gritaba el gemelo pataleando. Trató de morder los brazos del Wyvern, pero al llevar la armadura lo único que consiguió fue machacarse los dientes.

Los demás no se percataron del secuestro de Kanon, hasta que Milo se giró al oír gritar a su compañero.  
— ¡Oye, que se lleva a Kanon!— gritó avisando a sus colegas.

Saga escupió los pelos castaños que había arrancado a Aioros y rápidamente fue tras él.  
— ¡Hermano! ¡No tienes derecho a llevártelo, sólo yo puedo maltratarle! ¡Radamanthys espera!

EL Wyvern emitió una carcajada y salió fuera del templo mayor. Myu de Papillon apareció rápidamente con el casco dorado y la túnica del Patriarca. Condujo a su superior hasta el portal que habían abierto para colarse en el Santuario.

Saga iba a lanzar un ataque contra ambos pero Dohko le frenó.

—Lo siento, pero ya he obtenido lo que quería como condición para devolver el casco de oro y la túnica de Patriarca.

Arrojó a Kanon al portal interdimensional y Myu entregó los objetos a los dorados.

— ¡Devuélvenos a Deathmask!— gritó Afrodita.

— ¡Luego te lo mando de vuelta…aún está entrenando!— contestó Radamanthys saltando al portal, seguido de Myu. Ambos desaparecieron.

Saga no se lo pensó dos veces, y se lanzó sobre el portal, pero éste se cerró rápidamente y el caballero de Géminis se dio de bruces contra el suelo. Escarbó como un animal, un acto inútil pero desesperado.  
Mü se acercó despacio y apoyó su mano en el hombro del caballero de Géminis.

—Le recuperaremos, no te preocupes.

Saga emitió un suspiro.  
—Si al menos me hubiera dicho dónde dejó el mando de la televisión que ando buscando desde ayer por el templo…

Sus compañeros sacudieron la cabeza y algunos sonrieron ante tales palabras.  
—Como se nota que se quieren— musitó Shaka, conteniendo la risa.  
—Parece mentira…su hermano es secuestrado y sólo le preocupa tener el mando…— chasqueó Aioros mientras vestía a su hermano con la túnica patriarcal.  
Se percató de que faltaba un complemento.  
—La peluca— dijo dándose una palmada en la cabeza –Afrodita, ¿no tendrás otra por ahí, verdad?

El sueco contestó que sí que tenía más, pero que eran de otros colores.  
—Tengo una de color rubio platino…quizás de el pego mientras recuperamos la gris.  
—Valdrá de sobra— declaró el caballero de Sagitario.

El resto de caballeros regresaron a sus templos a dormir, excepto Afrodita que fue a buscar la peluca nueva y los dos hermanos.

Cuando regresó, le atusó la peluca y se la colocó a Aioria, quien por fin dio comienzo a su Patriarcado.

—Bueno, voy a repasar lo que me asignó el Patriarca de deberes— y dicho esto se despidió de Aioros y Afrodita, retirándose al templo del Patriarca.  
Subió a la habitación de Arles y recogiendo el dossier leyó.

"Aioria, caballero de Leo.  
Eres el quinto en ejercer de Patriarca. Confío en que tus anteriores compañeros no hayan metido mucho la pata durante su reinado, y si es así, dímelo porque les voy a castigar hasta que las ranas críen pelo.  
He reservado para ti la actividad más placentera de ser Patriarca.  
Orden del día (prioridad):  
—Tienes que ir a Rodorio, toca la visita semanal al pueblo. Lógicamente tienes que pedir a uno de tus compañeros que te escolte para realizar ese recorrido, ya que si bien la mayoría de la gente es agradable, siempre hay algún descerebrado que tratará de agredirte. No pierdas las formas. Nada de insultar ni responder de malas maneras. Tampoco golpees a nadie, que te conozco, que eres muy impulsivo. Dile a mi alumno (si ha arreglado la armadura, si no, dile que es la segunda amenaza de mi parte) que te acompañe.  
—Habla con la gente, escucha sus problemas y quédate con ello. Cuando regreses al Santuario, apunta todo lo que has visto y oído y anótamelo en una libreta que tengo para tales efectos.  
—Serás Patriarca en funciones desde que Deathmask te entregue las vestiduras hasta las 06:00 de la mañana del día siguiente. Dormiréis en mi cuarto. A las 06:00, el compañero que te releve tiene que presentarse en mi templo para poder realizar el traspaso de poder.  
Esto es todo por hoy. Recuerda, te llevará prácticamente todo el día la visita, ten paciencia. Mucha paciencia.  
Con cariño. Fdo: Patriarca Shion"

El caballero de Leo suspiró con desgana.  
—Qué coñazo…no quiero ir a Rodorio…  
De repente una mano le arrebató el papel.  
— ¡Oh! Así que tienes que ir a darte el baño de multitudes a Rodorio. ¡Fantástico!

Aioria dio un respingo en la silla al verse sorprendido y Marin sonrió tras la máscara plateada, divertida ante la situación a la que se enfrentaría su novio.

Tras darse un beso, la amazona se sentó en el regazo de su novio.  
— ¿Qué llevas puesto?— sonrió divertida, creando con sus delicados dedos un bucle en la peluca del caballero.  
—Otra peluca, verás…  
La mujer escuchó el relato de lo que había acontecido un rato atrás.  
— ¿Y cómo pensáis rescatar a Kanon?  
Aioria suspiró y declaró que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.  
—Pues no lo sé…lo único que me consuela es saber que todos nosotros podemos despertar el octavo sentido a voluntad, con lo cual algo es algo. Lo que me preocupa es cómo acceder al Inframundo, ya que ni Deathmask ni Nergal están para echarnos una mano con ello.

Marin se entristeció.  
—Pobre Nergal, con lo mal que lo ha pasado y ahora está a merced de Hades. Ojalá pueda salir de allí— dijo pensando en la conversación que mantuvo con él el día anterior.  
Sin anda más que decirse, la pareja se despidió con otro apasionado beso y la amazona corrió fuera del templo, a pensar alguna táctica para liberar a los tres hombres.

Sin más tiempo que perder, el caballero de Leo se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar con tranquilidad y pensar en qué debería hacer. Saber que Mü le acompañaría como escolta le daría tiempo para pensar sobre ello.

Cuando terminó, salió de la cocina y salió fuera del templo.  
Bajó las escaleras con rapidez hasta Aries y allí llamó a su inquilino.

Abrió la puerta Kiki. Al ver al chiquillo, Aioria tragó saliva al verse en una situación comprometida.  
—Buenos días Kiki, ¿está tu maestro?  
Según dijo estas palabras, el niño se abalanzó a sus piernas y se enganchó a él con fuerza.  
— ¡Buenos días Shion!  
Este gesto hizo balancear al caballero de Leo, que casi pierde el equilibrio.  
—Kiki…cariño…suéltame anda…que tengo cosas que hacer— pidió tratando de deshacerse del abrazo del pequeño.

Entonces Kiki reparó en el cabello del Patriarca. Se llevó una manita a la boca para tapar la risa y salió corriendo hacia dentro del templo.  
— ¡Müuuuuu! ¡Müuuuuuu!— gritó mientras se perdía por la estancia privada.  
Al cabo de unos minutos el caballero de Aries salía limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

—Buenos días…ehm…Shion…— dijo observando el color de la peluca. Dio media vuelta y, cerciorándose de que su alumno no estaba merodeando, entornó la puerta.

— ¿Pero y esa peluca?— dijo señalando los bucles platinos.

—La que me dio Afrodita, ya que no hemos recuperado la gris— masculló irritado Aioria.

—Podrías haberle pedido una de color verde claro, ese era el color de pelo de mi maestro antes de que le salieran canas…en fin ¿qué quieres?

El griego le explicó su misión y le pidió que le acompañara, tal y como decía el Patriarca en su informe.

— ¡Uf! Pues me pillas en mal momento, estaba reparando la armadura de Isaak, y me llevará un buen rato aún…vas a tener que pedírselo a otra persona.

Aioria se quedó petrificado y gimoteó un poco más para que le acompañara, pero el lemuriano se mantuvo en sus trece.  
—Si no cedo ante los gimoteos de Kiki, voy a gimotear ante los tuyos, que me dan miedo más que lástima.  
Y tras esto, cerró la puerta.

El griego farfulló una maldición y subió hasta Tauro. Tras llamar a la puerta varias veces, nadie salió a contestar. Aldebarán se había llevado a sus terneros al Coliseo a entrenar.

Siguió hasta el siguiente templo y cuando iba a llamar a la puerta, se lo pensó dos veces y bajó el puño.  
—No, contigo no, que me lías— se dijo a sí mismo y al habitante de la tercera casa.

Subió a la casa de Cáncer, pero al recordar que Deathmask estaba en el Inframundo, prosiguió.

Al llegar al quinto templo llamó varias veces, aunque nadie contestaba.  
—Joder, ¿qué pasa que no va a haber nadie en ningún templo o qué?  
De repente cayó en la cuenta de a qué puerta estaba picando y enrojeció por momentos.  
—Soy imbécil…— murmuró saliendo fuera de su propio templo.

Alcanzó rápidamente el sexto templo, donde Shaka meditaba en su flor de loto.  
—Shaka ¿podrías acom…? Vale, olvídalo…— dijo agitando la mano. El caballero de Virgo ni se percató de la presencia de su compañero.

En la séptima casa encontró a Dohko, encaramado a una escalera y con varias herramientas en el suelo.  
— ¿Pero qué haces?— preguntó el griego.  
—Cocinar, no te fastidia. ¿Es que no lo ves? Anda, alcánzame un tirafondos de la caja por favor…  
Aioria cogió lo que le pedía el chino y se lo entregó.  
—Supongo que no estás libre ahora para acompañarme a Rodorio a hacer la vuelta semanal…  
— ¡Mierda!— exclamó el chino, al resbalársele un tornillo –Pues como comprenderás, estoy demasiado ocupado arreglando mi templo…y tengo que terminar unas cuantas cosas más. Lo siento Aioria.

El griego se despidió del caballero de Libra y subió hasta Escorpio.

Miró el reloj. Eran casi las 11:30 de la mañana y supuso que su compatriota estaría durmiendo.  
Aporreó la puerta, pero nadie contestó.  
Soltó otra maldición y continuó hacia Sagitario.

Aioros salía en ese momento junto a Shura de su templo y bajó al encuentro de su hermano.  
—Oye Aioria, éste y yo nos vamos a la biblioteca, a buscar el modo de acceder al Inframundo para rescatar a nuestros compañeros. Luego nos vemos y os informamos de lo que hayamos averiguado ¿vale?

Y sin que su hermano pudiera pedirle que le acompañara, Aioros se despidió de él corriendo escaleras arriba junto al caballero de Capricornio.

Aioria se resignó a atravesar otros dos templos hasta Acuario. Llamó suavemente a la puerta y rápidamente abrió Camus.  
—Buenos días Aioria ¿qué se te ofrece?  
—Hola Camus, verás, es que necesito que alguien me acompañe a Rodorio para que me escolte porque tengo que darme un baño de multitudes…¿puedes venir conmigo?

El francés se rascó la nuca y negó con la cabeza.  
—Lo siento, es que ya le dije a tu hermano y a Shura que les echaría una mano en la biblioteca, de hecho acaban de pasar por aquí. Pero mira, puedes llevarte a Milo.  
Y se echó a un lado.  
Aioria vio al caballero de Escorpio repantingado en el sofá de Camus.  
— ¡Milo! ¡Qué te dije de poner los pies sobre el sofá!— exclamó el francés.

Por respuesta, el griego sacó la lengua y le hizo burla.  
—Hazme el favor, llévatelo, no quiero que se quede en mi templo a solas— susurró el galo al caballero de Leo.  
Aioria sonrió y entró en el templo.  
Fue directo hasta su compatriota y lo agarró de la mano.  
—Vamos, que tienes que ayudarme.  
Milo refunfuñó indignado.  
— ¿Yo por qué? Hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer que requieren mi atención-

Camus se giró al oír eso y tras ajustarse la tiara de oro de su armadura respondió.  
—No tienes nada que hacer, así que venga, fuera los dos de mis dominios que yo también me voy. Allez, allez!

El caballero de Escorpio bufó y terminó por incorporarse.  
—Está bien, iré contigo, pero antes tengo que ir a ponerme la armadura.

Dicho esto, los tres caballeros salieron del templo de Acuario, uno con dirección al templo del Patriarca y los otros dos hacia Escorpio. Allí, Milo se colocó su armadura y recogió la capa blanca.

Juntos bajaron hasta Rodorio y empezaron a caminar hacia la plaza del pueblo.  
—Y no te separes de mi, que hay gente que está loca y me pueden agredir. Así que ahí estarás tú para impedirlo ¿de acuerdo?— relataba Aioria a su compañero.  
Milo bostezó y asintió con la cabeza.

Pronto una multitud de gente se fue acercando a la pareja. Aioria se estaba poniendo nervioso, porque no sabía cómo actuar en estos casos.  
Una señora de avanzada edad se acercó a ambos.  
— ¡Excelencia! Tiene que ayudarnos, el otro día estaba en el mercado y…  
Antes de que pudiera continuar la historia otra señora, un poco más joven se acercó igualmente y le planteó más preguntas.

Y así poco a poco se fueron arremolinando alrededor de los dos caballeros, con preguntas tan dispares que variaban desde anécdotas del día a día de los rodorianos como preguntas filosóficas de estudiantes o viejos que blandían sus bastones pidiendo que sacrificaran un buey a Zeus.  
Los dos jóvenes trataban de apaciguar a la masa, pero era superior a ellos.

—Milo, me estoy empezando a agobiar, salgamos de aquí o acabaremos aplastados— musitó Aioria a su compañero.  
El caballero de Escorpio asintió, mientras pedía a una señora que no le tirara del pelo.  
— ¡Es para hacer un amuleto protector a mi nieto, que también es escorpio, como tú!— contestó la vieja.  
Milo vio refulgir unas tijeras y escuchó el sonido metálico. Ahora tenía un trasquilón en su melena. No le dio tiempo a lamentarse, cuando escuchó un segundo tijeretazo.  
— ¡Y del Patriarca también me llevo, que mi otro nieto es Aries!— reclamó la señora, con un mechón rubio platino y otro azul en la mano.  
— ¿Pero cuántos nietos tiene señora?— le gritó el caballero de Escorpio.

Aioria empalideció y se quedó atónito ante la marabunta.  
— ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Me agobio!— pidió a su compatriota. Milo no se lo pensó dos veces. Agarró a su compañero en brazos, quien rodeó con sus brazos su cuello y avanzó entre la muchedumbre, hasta llegar a un lugar más deshabitado.  
El Patriarca miró a Milo  
—Ehm… parecemos los de la peli de "Oficial y caballero…"…love lift us up where we beloooong…—canturreó.  
El caballero de Escorpio alzó una ceja y miró a Aioria.  
— ¿Quieres que te de un beso o qué?— espetó abriendo los brazos y soltando su compañero, que cayó al suelo.  
Aioria se incorporó y antes de que pudiera responder Milo señaló a lo lejos la masa de gente que se acercaba peligrosamente.  
— ¡Esto parece una manada de ñúes! Será mejor que corramos a refugiarnos en algún lado.

Echaron a correr de nuevo. El empedrado de las calles dificultaba su huida. Además que no era fácil pasar desapercibidos en aquel lugar.  
El grupo de fans del Santuario se dividió en varios grupitos, que recorrían las callejuelas del pueblo en busca de los dos caballeros.  
Aioria y Milo no las tenían todas consigo, puesto que cuando creían haber despistado al grupo que les pisaba los talones, de repente salía otro grupo de otra callejuela, cerrándoles el paso y avisando a los demás de su localización.

El caballero de Escorpio corrió como una exhalación, al encontrar al fin la calle principal que daba al Santuario.  
— ¡Aioria, por aquí!— señaló un callejón estrecho. Agarró a su compañero de la túnica y se refugiaron unos instantes, agazapados entre las sombras.  
El batallón que los seguía pasó por delante del callejón sin percatarse de los dos caballeros.

Milo se asomó despacio para cerciorarse de que el grupo se había disipado e hizo una seña a su compañero para que saliera.

—Uf…menos mal…— musitó Aioria, limpiándose el sudor.

Más tranquilos se encaminaron por esa calle que daba al Santuario.

No bien habían dado dos pasos cuando se les interpuso una niña.

Los dos caballeros se miraron y agachándose le pidieron silencio.  
La pequeña miró con sus grandes ojos marrones a los dos caballeros y sonrió.  
Pestañeó con dulzura y emitió una risa juguetona.

Poco a poco, de todas partes, comenzaron a salir ciudadanos de Rodorio. Esos ciudadanos que habían conformado la masa de gente.  
Invadieron la calle a paso lento pero firme. Desperdigados, para no dejar sin cubrir ninguna posible salida.

Los dos caballeros se colocaron de espaldas el uno del otro.

— ¿Qué hacemos?— masculló Aioria a su compañero, con un tono aterrorizado.  
—Sólo se me ocurre una cosa…ya lo hice hace unos años en una situación parecida…aunque te advierto que es una locura— respondió Milo.  
— ¡No importa! Haz lo que tengas que hacer, estas personas me dan mucho miedo. Parecen zombies.

Dado el pistoletazo de salida otorgado por el Patriarca en funciones, Milo se puso en posición. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante elevando su pierna derecha por encima y extendió los brazos como si fueran unas pinzas.  
Rápidamente una tormenta barrió a los habitantes de Rodorio. No esperó a terminar, cuando Aioria pasó a su lado corriendo, se unió a su compañero y emprendieron la huida hacia la seguridad del Santuario.

Los dos entraron fatigados, apoyándose el uno en el otro.  
Los guardias apostados a la entrada del Santuario se miraron confusos, era la primera vez que veían al Patriarca regresar de esa guisa de Rodorio.

Aioria y Milo se sujetaron de los hombros y subieron las escaleras que daban a los templos de oro. Subieron hasta el templo Patriarcal.

— ¡Ay, no puedo más!— exclamó el caballero de Leo, sentándose en el trono pesadamente.

El caballero de Escorpio se sentó al borde de las escaleras y tomó aire, debido al agotamiento.

De repente se escuchó un sonido extraño y se abrió un agujero en el suelo, frente al trono. Milo se apartó rápidamente y cuando fue a asomarse escuchó un alarido y algo subir por aquel túnel.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Alguien salió disparado como un cometa hacia arriba de ese portal y tras alcanzar la altura, casi rozando el techo del templo, inició su rápido descenso.  
Como un saco de patatas, Deathmask cayó encima de Aioria. Detrás, la peluca gris cayó suavemente sobre ambos.

Tras el fuerte golpe, el caballero de Leo estaba destruido bajo el cuerpo del siciliano. Éste se llevó una mano a la espalda y emitió un quejido de dolor.

Milo se acercó y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse.  
— ¿De dónde has salido tú?— preguntó a su compañero, quien se tumbó en el suelo, retorcido de dolor.  
—¡Del Inframundo, que el Magistrado Unicejo me secuestró junto a Nergal…por cierto, ahora tiene a Kanon en su poder…mis riñones…mi espalda…mis huesos…maldito bastardo…!

Aioria pudo recobrarse del fuerte golpe y se recolocó el casco.  
— ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Bueno…espérate que voy a convocar a los demás y nos cuentas.

A los pocos segundos aparecieron Shura, Aioros y Camus.  
—Hemos oído un alarido y…¡Deathmask!— gritó el español al ver a su compañero de nuevo con ellos.  
Aioros se dirigió a su hermano.  
— ¿Y tú dónde estabas? Te andaba buscando porque hemos encontrado algo interesante.

El caballero de Leo asintió y cojeando se sentó de nuevo en el trono, que afortunadamente había salido ileso a pesar del golpe.  
—Ahora que nos explique…

Pasados unos largos minutos, el resto de caballeros hicieron acto de presencia, incluidos Marin e Ikki.

El Patriarca dio permiso al siciliano para que relatara lo que había sucedido.

—Resulta que la noche que era Patriarca, Nergal dijo que quería visitar el Inframundo heleno. Así que abrió un portal y resulta que apareció el imbécil de Ratamanthys. Me provocó y al asomarme para responderle, me hizo perder el equilibrio y caí al templo de los juzgados, con tan mala suerte que Nergal, al intentar ayudarme, cayó arrastrado por mi. Nos encerró en una prisión especial, ni Nergal ni yo podíamos abrir ningún portal comunicador.

El desgraciado de Juez Unicejo me dijo que solamente me necesitaba para intercambiarme por Kanon, que le entregara los ropajes de Patriarca y ya está.

Así lo hice, pero el muy capullo me dejó en la prisión, en lugar de devolverme al Santuario. Eso sí, se llevó las prendas…  
Al cabo de un rato, no sé cuánto tiempo, regresó con Kanon enroscado en su brazo mordiéndole, y lo metió de una patada en la celda con nosotros.

Me sacó de la prisión y me llevó a un campo de entrenamiento, con sus subordinados.  
Me he pasado todo el día dando vueltas en ese campo desértico, recibiendo ataques indiscriminados de los espectros, luego Lune me arreó latigazos como un animal porque según él "hice ruido", y para más inri, en lugar subirme hasta aquí volando, el Unicejo me agarró de un brazo y me lanzó hacia arriba para mandarme aquí. Tengo el hombro dislocado y a saber cuántas fracturas…

Los dorados escucharon atónitos el relato.

— ¿Y de Nergal que sabes?— preguntó Marin, visiblemente preocupada.

Deathmask se encogió de hombros.  
—No lo sé. Lo único que mencionó el inglés amargado es que Hades quería hablar con él. Así que no tengo ni idea de lo que habrán hecho con él—

— ¿Y mi querido hermano?— preguntó Saga.  
Todos le miraron de reojo.  
—Pero si a ti tu hermano te importa un pimiento— masculló Ikki, soltando lo que todos pensaban del caballero de Géminis.  
—Es que sigo sin encontrar el mando a distancia…— respondió.

—Si a mí me hizo eso, no quiero imaginar lo que le espera a Kanon. Con el odio que se tienen, seguro que el Wyvern Cejudo le va a torturar sin descanso. Al menos esa fue su amenaza. Pero vete a saber, porque Kanon ya sabéis como es…

Tras el relato de Deathmask, todos respiraron un poco más aliviados. Al menos ya tenían con ellos al compañero que podía conectar ambos mundos.

Dohko habló por todos.  
—Bien, mañana decidiremos qué hacer con Kanon. De momento…que se aguante un poco, que bastantes líos nos ha hecho, se merece un buen castigo. Aunque…— y calló la boca. Una chispa iluminó sus ojos —…se me acaba de ocurrir algo…— y emitió una risa maquiavélica.

Los compañeros dorados se echaron a temblar ante la posible idea que se le habría ocurrido al caballero de Libra.

Aioria dio por finalizada la reunión, y tras recoger la peluca gris se dirigió a Shaka.  
—Mañana te toca a ti ejercer de Patriarca. Supongo que Dohko nos dirá que hacer, parece que tiene algo en mente.  
El caballero de Virgo asintió.

—Y no nos olvidemos de Poseidón y Sorrento— recordó el indio.

El griego abrió los ojos como platos.  
— ¡Ostras! ¡Que vendrán mañana o pasado! Bueno…calmémonos…mañana será otro día. Ahora todos a descansar. Hasta mañana.

Y dicho esto, desapareció escaleras arriba, en dirección al cuarto de Arles.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Gresca: bronca, pelea.**

**Como siempre, agradezco a toda la gente que sigue este fic, los que comentáis y marcáis como favorita la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Si tenéis alguna duda sobre alguna expresión que no entendáis, decídemelo.**

**Estoy tan cansada que lo único que atino a escribir es desearos una feliz semana :D**

**¡Un abrazo!**


	7. Patriarca Shaka

**Shaka ejerciendo como Patriarca…tendrá que resolver algunos conflictos…¿podrá con ello?  
**

* * *

**7. Patriarca Shaka**

Amanecía en el Santuario. Todo era tranquilidad a esas horas de la mañana, porque no olvidemos que los guerreros tienen que descansar mucho…de no hacer nada, obviamente. Al menos en tiempos de paz.

Así pues, cuando Shaka se despertó para hacer sus ejercicios de yoga, se lo tomó con mucha tranquilidad. Él prosiguió su rutina diaria, que era sagrada.

Tras ese ejercicio matinal en su jardín, decidió tomarse una ducha caliente y desayunar.

Eran casi las ocho de la mañana cuando decidió que tenía que ir a ejercer su cargo como Patriarca.

Subió las escaleras tranquilamente. Al llegar a Acuario vio a Camus preparándose para hacer footing junto a su alumno Hyoga. El francés se quedó perplejo al ver a su compañero paseando campechanamente por allí a esas horas.  
Mandó al cisne a iniciar el entrenamiento y apartó al indio a un lado.  
—¿Tú no deberías estar ejerciendo de Patriarca desde las seis?  
Shaka asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa plácida en su rostro.  
—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué estás aquí?— continuó Camus, esperando una respuesta lógica.  
—Porque Aioria no suele despertarse hasta pasadas las diez de la mañana, en el mejor de los casos. Además, mis rutinas diarias son sagradas y aunque debería llevar ya los ropajes de Patriarca, esas me impiden hacer los ejercicios básicos de yoga.

El francés se quedó estupefacto ante tal respuesta y atándose su larga melena en una coleta baja, decidió dar por perdido al indio.

—Al menos date un poco de prisa y ten cuidado, porque seguramente todos en el templo estarán despiertos ya…excepto Aioria— dijo iniciando el trote. Se despidió de su compañero y bajó las escaleras para dar alcance a su alumno.

Pero Afrodita no se iba a tomar tan bien ese asunto. De hecho no le vio al pasar el templo de Piscis y cuando llegó hasta el templo del Patriarca, el sueco estaba esperándole en la entrada.

—¡¿Pero dónde te habías metido?! ¡Llevo esperándote casi dos horas! ¡Vamos!— exclamó agarrando del brazo al indio, que seguía con su perenne sonrisa en los labios, dejándose arrastrar por su compañero.

Ambos subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación de Arles, donde dormía el león.  
Shaka se dedicó a observar la habitación de la mano derecha del Patriarca. Se quedó parado ante la ventana.  
—Aquí falta algo— murmuró señalando el riel donde deberían haber unas cortinas.

Por su parte, el sueco trataba de despertar a Aioria, que dormía boca abajo, completamente espatarrado y la baba cayendo de su boca sobre la almohada.  
—¡Aioria vamos, levanta!— exclamó el caballero de Piscis, pinchando al griego. Éste refunfuñó algo en sueños y se dio media vuelta, quedando boca arriba. Emitió un ronquido fuerte que asustó al sueco.

Visto lo visto, Afrodita decidió quitarle la almohada y empujarle hasta echarle de la cama.  
El griego cayó de cabeza sobre el suelo, y gracias a ese golpe se despertó.  
Aturdido como estaba, se llevó la mano a la cabeza.  
—Ay…qué maneras de despertar son esas…— dijo frotándose el testarazo.

Shaka se acercó a la silla donde reposaba la túnica negra y la olisqueó. Arrugó la nariz y la dejó donde estaba, buscando con la mirada la blanca. Al verla, fue a recogerla.  
—Ehm….no te recomiendo que te pongas esa— le indicó Aioria.  
—¿Por qué? Es que la negra ya la habéis puesto varios días seguidos algunos de vosotros, y no se ha lavado. Apesta a chotuno— replicó el indio con desagrado.

Afrodita se acercó a la túnica negra y confirmó las palabras de su compañero. Poniendo una cara de asco, la recogió y decidió que era hora de lavarla.  
—Porque la blanca, aunque sólo se la han puesto por poco tiempo Mü y Saga, éste tiene la maravillosa manía de ir en pelotas. Vamos, que la túnica blanca ha estado en pleno contacto con toda su piel. Y cuando digo toda, estoy incluyendo sus partes pudendas. O no tan pudendas, que ya son de dominio público…— informó el griego, pensando en las numerosas veces que había tenido que ver al caballero de Géminis merodeando completamente desnudo por el Santuario, sin un solo gramo de vergüenza. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

El caballero de Virgo le dio la vuelta a la túnica y fue a oler en esas zonas que había indicado el griego, pero Afrodita le dio un manotazo.  
—¡No seas cochino Shaka, eso no se huele!— dijo arrebatándosela de entre las manos.

Compungido, el indio se sentó junto a Aioria y empezó a revisar los documentos adjuntos que le entregó el Patriarca.  
—¿Qué tienes que hacer?— preguntó curioso el griego.  
—Básicamente…pues…echar un vistazo a los sirvientes del Santuario, reunirme con vosotros para lo de Poseidón y Sorrento…eso por parte de Shion. Porque además hay que solucionar lo de Nergal y Kanon. Me preocupa más el dios sumerio, así que ya veré cómo lo hago. De momento, ya que estás aquí, avisa a todos tus compañeros de que vengan. Hay que preparar esas dos cosas: la visita de Poseidón y rescatar a Nergal.

Con esas premisas Shaka despidió a Aioria, que salió raudo del templo patriarcal para avisar a sus compañeros, mientras el indio se quedaba siendo atendido por el caballero de Piscis.

—¿Qué hago entonces? ¿Me pongo o no la túnica blanca? Mejor que la negra que está sudada…  
Afrodita lo pensó unos instantes y acordó que se la pusiera, ya que no tenían recambio.  
Empezó a peinarle para colocarle la peluca gris de nuevo. El sueco chasqueó la lengua.  
—Está toda despeinada y el cabello sintético es muy difícil de desenredar…— exclamó disgustado, tratando de deshacer los nudos con un peine.  
—Pues me pongo la que llevaba Aioria ayer— propuso Shaka.

Dicho esto recogió la peluca de color platino y se la tendió a su compañero, quien observó horrorizado el trasquilón que tenía.  
—¡¿Y esto?!...voy a matar a ese estúpido león de Namea por fastidiarme la peluca…¡vaya que sí!  
Arrojó la peluca platinada contra la túnica negra y se dedicó a deshacer el nudo de la gris.

Mientras tanto, Shaka aprovechó para meditar.

Al oír unos golpes en la puerta, Afrodita se asomó. Era Mü.  
—¿Qué hacéis? Os llevamos esperando un buen rato ahí abajo, como pidió Shaka.  
El lemuriano entró en el cuarto y saludó a su amigo, que tenía puesta la peluca y el sueco trataba por todos los medios de alisar los pelos sintéticos que habían tomado la forma del nudo.

Mü soltó una risa al ver la peluca.  
—Parece como si te hubieras electrocutado.

Afrodita blandió el peine delante del lemuriano, quien se echó hacia atrás.  
—¡No más bromitas conmigo hoy, ¿de acuerdo?! Que bastante tengo ya. Y aún me quedan varios días de sufrimiento. ¡Ya está listo, no puedo hacer más con esos pelos! Si alguien te dice algo le sueltas que no te diste crema suavizante en el pelo al ducharte. ¡Paso de todo esto!— exclamó iracundo, saliendo intempestivamente de la habitación.

Los dos amigos observaron cómo salía su compañero todo rabioso de la habitación.

—Está más estresado que nosotros…no quiero imaginar cuando llegue a Patriarca— murmuró Shaka, incorporándose de la silla.

Juntos bajaron hasta la sala principal, donde sus compañeros aguardaban. El murmullo de voces se vio apagado en cuanto sus dos compañeros se unieron. De pronto, todos estallaron en carcajadas.

—¿Pero qué le ha pasado a tu pelo, Shaka?— exclamó Shura, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.  
—¡Metiste los dedos en el enchufe!— dijo Aldebarán tratando de tomar aire entre la risa.

Afrodita enrojeció de ira y estalló.  
—¡Que os den por culo a todos!  
Y girando sobre sus talones, dio media vuelta y salió del templo hecho una furia.

Shaka se sentó en el trono y carraspeó.  
—Bueno, lo de la peluca…es que estaba toda llena de nudos y el pelo sintético se queda demasiado con la forma. A lo que iba, queridos compañeros, os he congregado aquí para preparar el recibimiento a Poseidón y Sorrento. No sé si se pasarán hoy o mañana por aquí, pero es muy probable que sea hoy. Así que quisiera tener todo listo para una cena en su honor. Hablaré con los sirvientes para que preparen todo según lo acordado. Y además está el tema del rescate de Nergal y de Kanon. ¿Alguna sugerencia?—

Sus compañeros parlotearon un poco, debatiendo varias opciones.

Dohko se erigió rápidamente con una solución.  
—De hecho a mi ya se me había ocurrido algo para el rescate ayer. Veréis…según hablé hace un par de días con Saga, Radamanthys no diferencia a los gemelos. Así que podemos aprovechar esa confusión para sacar a Kanon del Inframundo. ¿Y cómo? Pues que Saga se vista igual que su hermano y le mandamos allí. Su hermano está en una prisión, así que es muy fácil que haga de cebo, haciendo como que se ha escapado. Radamanthys irá a por Saga, creyendo que es Kanon y mientras aprovechamos para rescatar a Kanon y Nergal de la prisión.

El caballero de Géminis frunció el ceño.  
—¿Y si me atrapa el Wyvern?

Dohko sonrió maliciosamente.  
—Tendrás que hacer que llegue a la zona del Yomotsu, donde Deathmask te esperará para regresar al mundo terrenal. No te preocupes, también bajará contigo Ikki, que será quien se encargue de liberar a tu hermano.

Shaka sacudió la cabeza.  
—A ver si me ha quedado bien claro. Deathmask baja al Yomotsu con Ikki y Saga vestido igual que su hermano. Mientras Deathmask se queda allí aguardando, Saga tiene que buscar a Radamanthys y hacerle ir hasta donde está Cáncer, como maniobra de distracción mientras Ikki va en busca de Kanon y Nergal. Como su fuego puede derretir los barrotes de la prisión, pues libera a ambos y que el dios sumerio los traiga de vuelta. Me parece buena idea.

Saga no estaba convencido del todo, pero aceptó la encomienda, al igual que Deathmask e Ikki.

_[Mientras tanto, en el Inframundo…]_

—¡Levanta, rata chapada en oro!— exclamó Radamanthys, dando un puntapié a Kanon. El griego masculló una maldición y se levantó rápidamente. El inglés lo agarró del brazo y lo sacó de la prisión. Estaba atado de pies y manos con grilletes.  
—Voy a divertirme un rato contigo, ahora que tengo un rato libre y no tengo que hacer nada. ¡Andando!

—¿Qué me vas a hacer?— preguntó Kanon con voz melosa. El juez sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espinazo.  
—¡Que no te dirijas a mí con voz sensual! Es repugnante…— dijo disgustado.  
Kanon empezó a reírse, mientras era arrastrado fuera.  
El juez lo empujó a una sala y cerró la puerta tras él.  
—Te vas a enterar…— amenazó.

_[Santuario]_

Shaka despidió a sus compañeros, pero pidió a Dohko que se quedara.  
—Sé lo que estás tramando realmente, sólo espero que hables con quien tengas que hacerlo para que todo salga adecuadamente según tus planes previstos.  
El chino asintió y sonrió.  
—Tranquilo, tanto Ikki como Deathmask saben lo que tienen que hacer. Ellos también conocen como será el plan realmente y ya compré lo que tenía que comprar…

El caballero de Libra soltó una risa malvada y se fue del templo patriarcal.

Al quedarse a solas, Shaka trató de tomar la posición de loto en el trono, pero al verse impedido por los reposabrazos, decidió levantarse y sentarse en el suelo a meditar.

Se mantuvo durante bastante tiempo en esa posición, hasta que escuchó la puerta principal abrirse.  
Camus entró en la sala y caminó hasta quedar frente a su compañero.  
—¿Sabes que así levantas las sospechas de todo el mundo?— dijo carraspeando reprobatoriamente.

Shaka frunció el ceño, algo molesto.  
—Tengo que meditar, es indispensable para concentrar mi cosmos. Además, si noto que va a venir alguien, me levanto y regreso al trono.  
—Pues aquí sigues, a pesar de que venía— respondió el francés.  
—Porque eras tú, reconocí tu cosmos. Camus, deja de actuar como un padre conmigo, tranquilízate que no pasará nada. Dime ¿a qué has venido?  
—Poseidón y Sorrento vendrán por la tarde, a eso de las siete, según me dijo Isaak. He preguntado a nuestros compañeros para ver quiénes pueden asistir a la cena.

El indio meditó unos segundos más y abrió los ojos, incorporándose del suelo y caminando hacia el trono.  
—¿Quiénes vendrán?  
Camus pensó unos segundos.  
—Pues…Mü estará libre, así que puedo decirle que venga…Aldebarán no puede, porque si Mü viene tendrá que encargarse de Kiki…Deathmask y Saga estarán en el Inframundo…Aioria dice que no le apetece nada, que se va con Milo a Rodorio esta noche…Dohko dice que cuentes con él porque ha dejado a Aioros y Shura al mando de la operación de rescate…Afrodita no ha querido abrirme y yo estoy libre también. Así que estaremos Mü, Dohko y yo.  
Shaka pareció de acuerdo con la idea y despidió a su compañero.

Se incorporó del trono y fue en busca de Urania. No tardó en encontrarla, remoloneando por el templo, limpiando el polvo de manera parsimoniosa.  
—Urania, ¿estás muy ocupada?  
La mujer se giró lentamente, anudándose el trapo en el mandil.  
—No.  
—Pues quiero que me lleves a la cocina, que quiero preparar el menú para los invitados de esta noche.

La sirvienta asintió y guió a Shaka hasta el recinto. Estaban empezando a preparar la comida.  
Shaka dio dos palmadas en el aire para que le atendieran.  
—Siento interrumpiros en vuestro trabajo, pero esta noche tenemos invitados especiales y necesito vuestra ayuda para preparar la cena.

El jefe de cocina escuchó atento a todas las indicaciones que le dio Shaka.

—Como usted mande, Excelencia— dijo el cocinero, asintiendo con una reverencia.

Pronto se pusieron manos a la obra para ir recogiendo los ingredientes que había pedido el Patriarca.

Shaka aprovechó la coyuntura para comer y así quitarse el cuidado. Quería poder meditar a gusto toda la tarde.  
Bostezando abiertamente, se sentó sobre el suelo frente al trono y se dispuso a proseguir sus rituales.

_[Fuera del Templo Mayor…]_

—¿Estáis listos entonces?— preguntó Dohko, mirando a Deathmask, Ikki y Saga. Éste llevaba las mismas ropas ajadas de entrenamiento que su hermano. Los tres asintieron.  
—Bien, pues entonces ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. ¡Suerte en vuestra misión!— dijo Aioros.

El caballero de Cáncer ejecutó sus Ondas del Hades y envió a Ikki primero. Tras él fue Saga y finalmente él se despidió.

Shura se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a montar guardia en aquel lugar alejado de miradas indiscretas.  
—Bien, pues ahora toca esperar…— musitó. Aioros asintió y se fue a patrullar por la zona.

Dohko se despidió de ambos jóvenes y se dirigió al templo Patriarcal.

_[Inframundo]_

En cuanto Ikki aterrizó de pie, se apartó rápidamente. Seguido cayó Saga, quien cayó de cabeza en el lugar. Sentándose y frotándose la cabeza, no vio a Deathmask caer encima de él.

El caballero de Géminis fue derribado por el siciliano, quien no había recibido rasguño alguno.  
—Perdona Saga— dijo Deathmask, con una sonrisa burlona. Ikki torció una sonrisa.  
—Podrías tener más cuidado a la hora de enviar a la gente al Yomutsu…bueno…¿Dónde vamos?  
El siciliano alegó que tenía que quedarse allí, esperando para huir.

—Yo me largo en busca de esos dos, no tengo mucho tiempo que perder— dijo Ikki, despidiéndose con un deje de desgana.  
Saga quiso ir tras él, pero el Fénix se paró bruscamente.  
—Vete por el otro lado, ya que si nos ven juntos, Radamanthys irá a por ambos. Y nadie tiene que saber que estoy aquí, sino no podré liberar a tu hermano y a Nergal—  
—Avísame cuando lo hagas, para irme con Deathmask.  
Ikki le hizo una peineta sin darse la vuelta.

Saga, pues, se dedicó a deambular por el Inframundo.

Por su parte, el caballero de bronce fue directo hacia las prisiones.  
Un guardia le colocó una lanza apuntando a su tórax. Sin cambiar su expresión de pasotismo, Ikki prendió fuego a la lanza.  
—Dile a tu jefe que ya estoy aquí.  
El aterrado guardia salió corriendo con el mensaje.

Aguardó unos cuantos minutos, apoyado contra un muro de piedra. Observó impávido el lugar mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Espero que hayas traído lo que me prometió tu compañero— dijo una voz grave.  
Ikki giró la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado. Oculto entre su armadura, sacó un pequeño petate negro y lo abrió, revelando el contenido.  
—The Macallan 1824, Estate Reserve. No te quejarás— dijo mostrando la botella de whiskey.

Los ojos ambarinos de su interlocutor brillaron con intensidad.  
—Qué buen gusto tiene Dohko…sí señor…vamos, que te llevo donde está Nergal.

Ikki siguió a Radamanthys a través de numerosos pasadizos y prisiones. Cruzaron esa zona hasta dar con una gran puerta de madera y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un templo, donde una fila de personas aguardaba pacientemente.  
El juez se abrió paso entre la multitud y entraron en el recinto. Minos estaba sentado en la mesa, con Lune a su vera tomando notas.  
Los dos jueces se saludaron con la mirada e Ikki le dirigió una peineta al noruego. Éste le escribió "Que te den" con los hilos.

Llegaron finalmente a la Judesca. Dentro se oían risas por partes de Hades y de Nergal.  
—Y entonces me fui…¡es que no sabes cómo estaba el Inframundo en aquel entonces! Ereshkigal tiene mucho carácter…pero ahora está encerrada en la otra urna…  
—Pues porque no conoces a mi esposa, Perséfone…sólo pasa tres meses aquí al año, pero cuando lo hace, me prohíbe beber, no me deja disfrutar del fútbol, me grita constantemente por tener mi reino en mal estado. En fin…ya sabes…mujeres…  
Al entrar Radamanthys junto a Ikki, Hades y Nergal se giraron y alzaron sus copas de vino.  
—¡Hola chicos! Bueno…parece que ya me toca irme— dijo el dios sumerio incorporándose del asiento.  
—Vuelve cuando quieras por aquí, sobre todo si tienes que escapar de tu esposa— dijo Hades sonriente.  
—Lo mismo te digo, en el Inframundo sumerio tienes un hueco. Ven a verme…pero ahora no, que llevo más de un milenio sin poder ir y tengo que adecentarlo, que estará todo patas arriba.

Nergal fue junto a Ikki y Radamanthys y tras despedirse del dios griego, se fueron de nuevo por donde habían venido.  
—¿Pero…no te había tratado mal Hades? Y ahora estáis ahí tan tranquilos— preguntó el caballero de bronce.  
El dios sumerio asintió.  
—Bueno, tuve una recepción con él ayer y resulta que su humor estaba algo caldeado, pero charlamos más tranquilamente y ¡oye, que tenemos muchas cosas en común! Así que nos hemos hecho amigos.  
Ikki sonrió asombrado por el cambio de rumbo y avisó a Deathmask de que Nergal ya estaba con él.  
—Bien, vosotros ya podéis iros. Ahora me encargaré de Saga…creo que uno de mis súbditos le ha atrapado— informó Radamanthys.  
—Acuérdate, 50 latigazos por cada caballero, y eran 11 los que recibieron…a Kanon no le cuentes, aunque sinceramente, me da igual si a él le arreas igualmente. Eso sí, mañana por la tarde tienen que estar de vuelta los dos. No creo que Poseidón y Sorrento se queden en el Santuario, pero por órdenes de Dohko mejor cuanto más tarde— contestó el caballero del Fénix.

El inglés asintió y se despidió del dios y del caballero de bronce.  
Nergal se giró hacia Ikki.  
—Entonces ¿no vamos a rescatar a Kanon ni a Saga?  
El Fénix sacudió la cabeza.  
—No. Primero porque Saga castigó a los caballeros dorados sin motivo, y ahora toca vengarse de él. Y Kanon supone un peligro, ya que Poseidón y Sorrento no quieren verle ni en pintura. Mejor que se queden aquí, así no nos meten en más líos.  
El dios sumerio se encogió de hombros y abrió un portal hacia el Santuario.

_[Templo del Patriarca]_

Shaka estaba sentado en el trono charlando con Dohko. En ese momento entró un guardia.  
—Mi señor, Poseidón y Sorrento están a las puertas del Santuario. Se dirigen hacia aquí. Han sido escoltados tan y como me pidió.  
—Gracias, buen trabajo. Puedes retirarte.

El indio se incorporó del trono y bajó los escalones.  
—Vamos Dohko, hay que ir a recibirles.  
Los dos salieron del templo y aguardaron a que subieran.

—¡Viejo Maestro! ¡Ya han regresado!— gritó Aioros corriendo por las escaleras junto a Shura.  
El chino sonrió complacido y soltó una risa.  
—¿Le dijo Ikki a Radamanthys que tenía que castigar a Saga?  
—Sí, dice que mañana por la tarde nos devolverán a los gemelos, como usted pidió.  
Shaka se giró hacia su compañero.  
—Pero Dohko…¿no crees un poco excesivo eso?  
El chino sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.  
—Nada es excesivo en lo concerniente a esos dos. Si Saga no nos hubiera mandado azotar cuando fue Patriarca, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Que se aguante, que sufra.

Los cuatro caballeros soltaron una risa. Aioros y Shura se marcharon a celebrar el éxito de la misión junto a Ikki. Nergal decidió refugiarse al templo mayor.

Mü y Camus subían las escaleras desde Piscis y se unieron a la comitiva de recibimiento junto a Dohko y el Patriarca Shaka.

A lo lejos vieron que los dos invitados se acercaban lentamente hasta que llegaron a las puertas del templo mayor.

—¡Bienvenido sea, Poseidón, gran señor de los mares! Su visita es una honra para este Santuario— exclamó Shaka reverenciando al dios. Sus compañeros le imitaron.

—¡Hola Shion, muchas gracias por tu calurosa bienvenida!— dijo el dios, sonriendo.

Sorrento se inclinó ante el Patriarca y le hizo una reverencia. Además de saludar a sus colegas dorados.

Entraron al templo y charlaron animadamente entre ellos, mientras se dirigían al comedor, donde había una gran mesa de madera desplegada.

Los seis se sentaron alrededor, en sus respectivos asientos. Poseidón en un extremo, encabezando la mesa; a su derecha, Sorrento; a su izquierda Dohko; a la izquierda de Dohko estaba sentado Mü y frente a él y a la derecha de Sorrento, Camus. Shaka presidía el otro extremo de la mesa.

—Bien Shion, lo primero que quería preguntarte era si ya has puesto en su sitio a Kanon, como te pedí el otro día— inició Poseidón.  
Los caballeros dorados se miraron extrañados.  
Shaka tragó saliva, ante esa nueva situación. Sabía que Kanon no era del agrado de Poseidón y Sorrento, y por eso en sus notas ponía que no debía estar en el Santuario mientras ellos estaban allí.  
—Ehm…sí, ya me encargué de él personalmente…descuide, que no nos va a molestar durante su visita.  
Ahora fueron el dios y su general los que se cruzaron una mirada de extrañeza.  
—Pero…¿le ha castigado por lo que nos hizo? ¿O solamente le ha encerrado?— preguntó Sorrento.  
—¿Qué es lo que pasó?— preguntó Camus, tratando de echar un capote y averiguar de qué estaban hablando los invitados.  
El dios observó al Patriarca y alzó una ceja.  
—¿No se lo has comentado a los caballeros de oro?

A Shaka se le daba muy mal mentir y esa situación le puso en verdaderos aprietos.  
—No…no lo creí necesario…temía que…alguno pudiera irse de la lengua…y Kanon se preparara para escapar de la trampa que le tendí para mantenerle alejado del Santuario.  
Los dorados respiraron aliviados. Era una buena respuesta.

A tiempo entraron las primeras viandas, y eso cortó un poco la tensión que se había generalizado.  
Los sirvientes depositaron numerosos platillos con diferentes viandas y llenaron las copas de los comensales.  
Cuando la sirvienta fue a verter vino en la copa de Shaka, éste dijo que no, que mejor agua mineral.  
La mujer asintió y se marchó, regresando a los minutos con la bebida.  
—¿Cómo es que no quieres tomar vino, Shion? Con lo que te gusta— dijo el dios del mar.  
Otro aprieto y otro momento de tensión.  
—Es que…me levanté con un poco de dolor de cabeza y tomé una pastilla…no quiero mezclar.

Sorrento oteó por encima y observó la comida. Arroz, verduras salteadas, tallarines, salsas de diferentes tipos, ensaladas con aceitunas, quesos…se quedó mirando un gran bloque rectangular de color blanquecino.  
—¿Qué es eso?— dijo refiriéndose a ese bloque.  
—Oh, eso es tofu. Es un preparado de soja.  
El general marino alzó las cejas sorprendido. Era la primera vez que veía eso.

Cuando Poseidón se hubo servido, los demás comensales comenzaron a hacerlo.  
—¿Y bien, cuál es el castigo que le has impuesto a Kanon?— preguntó el dios, vertiendo un poco de salsa sweet chili sobre los tallarines y unas verduras. Al no encontrar carne, se extrañó.  
—No se preocupe, le hemos dejado en las peores manos que podría desear— respondió Dohko —.¿Brindamos?

Ante tal sugerencia, todos alzaron sus copas y prosiguieron la comida, charlando animadamente.  
El general marino se giró hacia Camus, sentado a su derecha.  
—¿No hay solomillos ni pollo troceado?  
El francés dejó de masticar y observó la mesa. Efectivamente, no había ningún plato que contuviera carne. Tragó lo que estaba masticando y sonrió. Le dio un puntapié a Shaka por debajo de la mesa.  
"¿Por qué no has puesto nada de carne? Shion siempre les tiene preparado solomillos y pechuga de pollo troceada" preguntó por telepatía a su compañero.  
"Pues hoy toca cena vegetariana. Y da gracias que he permitido que incluyan queso y huevo"  
El francés chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño.  
—Lo siento Sorrento, creo que ha habido un problema con la despensa…por eso no han podido hacer nada con carne.

El general marino torció la boca disgustado, pero siguió comiendo copiosamente.

—Mi señor, ¿qué era lo que Kanon había hecho? Siento curiosidad por saberlo, ya que el Patriarca no nos informó— preguntó Mü, sospechando ya quién había sido el causante de dicha desinformación.  
—Pues lo de siempre, que insulta a mis subordinados, los acosa o les incordia. Y ha llegado al límite de mi paciencia— respondió Poseidón.  
—Y…¿cuándo vino usted por aquí? Es que no le vimos…— añadió Dohko.  
Poseidón miró a Sorrento, que rascaba el bloque de tofu con el tenedor, desmenuzándolo.  
—Pues…creo que fue el miércoles.  
Dohko carraspeó y murmuró el nombre de Saga.

La velada continuó sin más contratiempos, en parte gracias a la habilidad de Shaka para sortear las preguntas espinosas del dios.

Tras terminar la cena y pasar un rato agradable, el dios y Sorrento se despidieron del Patriarca y de los dorados.

—Muchas gracias por esta magnífica cena, Shion. Espero poder visitarle más a menudo y que no sea para temas como el de Kanon— dijo Poseidón, dando un abrazo al Patriarca –y a vosotros os quiero ver más por el bar, que hace tiempo que nos os dignáis a pasar por allí— dijo señalando a Mü, Camus y Dohko. Éstos asintieron divertidos y se despidieron de Sorrento igualmente.

Cuando descendieron las escaleras, los cuatro caballeros respiraron aliviados.  
—¡Menos mal! Qué mal rato he pasado…— exclamó Shaka, quitándose el casco y pasándose la mano por los cabellos.  
—Y que lo digas…espero que no se hayan percatado de nada…— murmuró el lemuriano, quien inició el descenso hacia su templo, seguido de Camus.

Dohko se quedó un rato al lado de Shaka.  
—¡El muy…!no nos dijo tampoco que Poseidón y Sorrento habían estado aquí. Creo que voy a bajar personalmente al Inframundo a partirle las piernas a ese desgraciado de Saga.

Shaka sonrió plácidamente.  
—Tranquilo, él ya estará recibiendo lo suyo. Ahora será mejor que descansemos y nos vayamos a dormir.  
Tras decir esto, se dio media vuelta y se metió en el templo para meditar un rato antes de irse a dormir. El caballero de Libra bajó los escalones en dirección a su templo.

Poseidón y Sorrento apenas habían hablado mientras descendía las escaleras y salían del Santuario.  
—Es curioso…nos ha puesto una cena vegetariana. Con lo que me gusta el pollo con esa salsa dulzona…sólo puedo comerlo aquí— murmuró el general, apenado.  
El dios entrecerró los ojos.  
—Normal que nos sirvieran una cena vegetariana, si el Patriarca es budista.  
Sorrento se giró hacia su dios y le miró confuso.  
—¿Shion es budista? ¿Desde cuándo? Además, en todo caso, sabiendo que son del Tíbet, allí los monjes no son vegetarianos.  
Poseidón emitió una carcajada ante la ingenuidad de su general.  
—Porque Shaka no se crió en un templo tibetano.

_[A esas horas, en el Inframundo]_

El sonido del restallar del látigo hacía eco en las paredes de la sala donde estaban encerrados Saga y Kanon.  
—¡Dale fuerte Lune!— animaba Radamanthys, quien observaba la escena sentado en una mesa, saboreando el whiskey que Dohko le había entregado como pago para que los gemelos se quedaran un tiempo en el Inframundo.

—¡La culpa la tienes tú! ¡AY! ¡Por azotarles el otro día! ¡OUCH! ¡Que yo estoy recibiendo más que nadie!— clamaba Kanon, mientras recibía más latigazos.  
—¡De eso nada! ¡ARGHS! ¡Si no hubieras hecho cabrear a Radamanthys, él no te hubiera secuestrado! ¡AW! ¡Y yo no hubiera tenido que bajar a buscarte! ¡Oye Lune, en el culo no, que me tengo que sentar! ¡AYYY!

Lune paró unos segundos y sacudió la mano.  
—Joder…me duele ya la mano de azotarles…— dijo tomando aire.  
El Wyvern se levantó de la mesa, y tambaleándose un poco por el exceso de alcohol, le arrebató el látigo al Balrog.  
—Trae aquí, vas a ver cómo se maneja el látigo ¡TOMAD ESTO!— bramó azotando con virulencia el látigo contra las espaldas de los gemelos.

Sendos gritos de dolor salieron de sus gargantas.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Lo primero de todo, quisiera agradecer a loveshun, Amazona Dorada y a Konan Akatsuki sus comentarios. Ya que me aparecéis sin cuenta, no podía responder a vuestros mensajes.**  
**¡Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo! Espero que os esté gustando :-)**

**Y cómo no, tampoco quiero olvidarme del resto que comentáis, marcáis como favorita o seguís esta locura de fic. Os lo agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Ah, y por si hay dudas...no todas las ramas del budismo son vegetarianas. De hecho ser vegetariano no es obligatorio, sino opcional. En el budismo tibetano es indispensable que coman carne, aunque eso sí, no matan ni piden que maten animales para ellos. Es más, rezan por el alma del animal antes de comerlo.**  
**Una rama budista China (mahayana)sí son veganos, pero los japoneses (mahayana) no. Los tibetanos (Vajrayana) no. Y tampoco los budista de Sri Lanka y Sudeste Asiático (theravada) tampoco son vegetarianos. A ver...no es que no puedan ser vegetarianos, es una opción aconsejable, pero no obligatoria. Sólo los mahayana chinos es obligatorio ser vegano o vegetariano estricto (que no comen queso, ni leche ni huevos)**

**¡Un abrazo, que paséis una buena semana!**


	8. Patriarca Dohko

**对****不****起****!** **Antes de que me lluevan reproches y demás, sí, mea culpa. He dejado este fic abandonadito pero por tema de exámenes. Y si alguno me dice "pero has actualizado otro fic", pues sí, le doy la razón. Pero es que el otro fic ya está escrito completamente y no tardo ni 5 minutos en subir los capítulos. Y tenía que escribir el de Dohko…**

**Bueno, aquí va, espero que os guste :D**

**再见****!**

* * *

**  
8. Patriarca Dohko**

El traspaso de poderes entre Shaka y Dohko fue rápido e indoloro. Quizás por la buena predisposición de ambos guerreros.  
El caso es que Shaka regresó a sus quehaceres diarios sin ninguna queja y delegó en el caballero de Libra el mandato del domingo.

Afrodita, acompañándole en todo momento, empezó a sacudir la peluca gris y a prepararla para vestir al chino, mientras éste recogía su dossier.

Las indicaciones que le había proporcionado el Patriarca a su amigo eran muy cortas y concisas.  
Dohko, vestido con la túnica blanca, a falta de la negra, repasaba sus obligaciones del día.

"Dohko, amigo mío,

¿Qué puedo pedirte? Lo primero de todo que confío plenamente en tu buen juicio e ingenio para arreglártelas en el Santuario, aunque no sólo de ti depende que se mantenga en pie.

Lamentablemente, conozco de sobra a esa panda de descerebrados que son nuestros jóvenes compañeros de armas, así que me conformo con que seas capaz de contener sus acciones y de enmendar sus errores, que a estas alturas supongo que más de un problema habrá surgido.  
Por otra parte, el único punto del día reseñable es la ofrenda semanal a nuestra diosa Atenea. Ya conoces el ritual: acudes a la piscina con agua, te lavas bien (por favor, no te tires ningún pedo), te colocas la túnica de ceremonia y te diriges al templo de Atenea. Allí, en el altar frente a su estatua, tienes que plantarte a su derecha y esperar a que acudan los habitantes de Rodorio a hacer sus ofrendas. Les vas dando paso, les saludas, les preguntas con amabilidad si necesitan algo de ella, lo apuntas en un papel de formulario y que depositen la ofrenda. Los papeles déjalos en el interior del templo, para cuando Atenea regrese pueda leerlos y cumplir las peticiones.

Una advertencia: todos los domingos viene un señor ya anciano que tiene la antigua costumbre de traer un buey para sacrificarlo en honor de los dioses. Debe tener algún tipo de desorden mental, así que simplemente acompáñale fuera para que no arme ningún escándalo.  
Y vigila que no le de la neura de querer sacrificar al pobre animal, que ya lo hizo una vez en el pasado y no veas la que se armó.

Nada más por entonces, cuídate mucho y cuida de ellos.

Un sincero abrazo, Shion."

Con esta premisa, el caballero de Libra comenzó su pontificado.

Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a las cocinas a desayunar un té y sus tradicionales xiaolongbao, empanadillas típicas de su país de origen.

Mientras degustaba la comida, recibió la visita de Aioros, quien entró en la sala estrepitosamente, acompañado de Mü.

—Dohko laoshi, Dohko laoshi! Tenemos problemas— gritó con grandes aspavientos el caballero de Sagitario.  
El chino tragó de golpe una de las empanadillas.  
—¿Qué pasa?  
Los ojos del caballero de Aries demostraban un brillo de terror y girándose hacia el lemuriano le pidió explicaciones.  
—Es que se ha congregado una muchedumbre de gente a las puertas del Santuario. Rara vez teníamos tantas visitas y se está formando un jaleo impresionante. No comprendo por qué, aunque oigo voces disconformes contra el Santuario.  
—¿Contra el Santuario? ¿Por qué?  
—Porque gritan algo de falso patriarca y demás insultos— intervino Aioros.

Dohko frunció los labios y decidió convocar una reunión urgente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los dorados presentes en el Santuario llegaron a la sala principal.  
Salvo Saga y Kanon que permanecían en el Inframundo, todos estaban pendientes de las palabras del Patriarca.

—Bien compañeros, tenemos un grave problema— carraspeó Dohko antes de iniciar su plan de ataque—. Hay una muchedumbre a las puertas que viene a increparnos, aprovechando la jornada de puertas abiertas que ofrecemos para que la gente pueda rendir tributo a nuestra diosa. Es por ello que necesito vuestra colaboración para que no haya problemas. Especialmente con los alborotadores. He aquí mis instrucciones. Mü, necesito que hagas una pared de cristal a la entrada para evitar que entren mientras preparamos todo.  
Aldebarán, Shura, Deathmask y Milo, váis a colocar los bolardos con cadenas creando un pasillo que atraviese todos los templos, para crear una larga fila.  
Después, Mü, vas a crear otra gigantesca pared de cristal a ambos lados de esas barreras, para evitar que la gente se salte la cola.  
Camus y Afrodita, colocaréis a los guardias del Santuario en lugares estratégicos y controlaréis que no suceda ningún percance. Aldebarán y Milo ayudarán a Camus cuando finalicen su tarea, mientras que Deathmask y Shura acompañarán a Afrodita.  
Aioros tomarás el control general sobre tus compañeros y que te ayude tu hermano para informarme de posibles incidencias.  
Shaka, tú me acompañarás a recibir en el altar a la gente. Por favor, os ruego que todos estéis pendiente de lo que suceda, informando a cualquiera de los dos hermanos ¿Están claras vuestras asignaciones?— preguntó a sus compañeros. Éstos contestaron afirmativamente—.Bien, podéis marcharos ya— dijo despidiéndoles rápidamente.

Uno a uno fueron saliendo del templo patriarcal a realizar sus tareas correspondientes.

En lo alto de un promontorio, Aioros vigilaba los acontecimientos junto a su hermano. Su vista se depositó en un punto concreto.

La multitud de gente agolpada a la entrada del Santuario era inusual. Los guardias trataban de imponer orden para evitar disturbios y peleas ente ellos, pero la mayoría de las veces, al tratar de mediar, recibían golpes.

Aioros frunció el ceño, con un gesto de preocupación.  
—Esto no me gusta nada— murmuró a su hermano—Será mejor que informes a Dohko para que vaya preparando un dispositivo de seguridad en el templo de Atenea, ya que si no van a haber avalanchas. Además que tienen que traspasar todos los templos nuestros y a saber qué hacen.

Aioria asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y acudió raudo a realizar la tarea encomendada.

—¡Mü! ¿Cómo va tu trabajo?— preguntó con las manos a modo de altavoces.  
El lemuriano se asomó por detrás de su templo al oír la llamada y levantó el pulgar hacia arriba.  
—Ya he terminado de crear el muro de cristal de contención de la masa de gente. Ahora toca hacer el pasillo para evitar que se salgan del camino— gritó de vuelta.

Aldebarán, Deathmask, Shura y Milo terminaron de colocar los cordones, a modo de barrera por todos los templos. Los cuatro llegaron junto al caballero de Sagitario.  
—Misión cumplida Centauro, ¿algo más?— preguntó Aldebarán.  
Aioros cogió los prismáticos y observó a lo lejos.  
—De momento no. Podéis retiraros a ayudar a Camus y Afrodita. Gracias muchachos.

Mientras tanto, a las afueras del templo de Atenea, frente a la colosal efigie de la diosa, Dohko daba vueltas de un lado a otro, preparándose para ejercer su función satisfactoriamente.  
Shaka, sentado en el suelo, permanecía impasible meditando, resbalando entre sus dedos las cuentas de su mala budista.  
Al llegar Aioria con las nuevas noticias, el caballero de Libra dio órdenes para que los caballeros y amazonas de Plata y Bronce echaran una mano en la contienda.  
—Dohko…—murmuró Shaka suavemente. El Patriarca en funciones se giró hacia su compañero, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados.—¿Tú no tenías que bañarte en la terma antes de iniciar el recibimiento?— apuntó el indio, pasando una nueva cuenta entre sus dedos.  
El caballero de Libra dio un respingo y salió corriendo en dirección a su templo.  
Por el camino se tropezó con Shaina acompañada de varios guardias.  
—Su Santidad, me han requerido para…— inició la amazona, pero fue interrumpida.  
—Ahora no Shaina, tengo prisa. Que Aioria te diga lo que tienes que hacer—exclamó Dohko sin aminorar la carrera.

La amazona se quedó a cuadros por tal respuesta y frunció el ceño. Dirigiéndose a los soldados les ordenó que se prosiguieran sin ella.

Dohko llegó a la sala de la piscina. Cerró la cortina y disfrutó de los minutos de relax que tendría antes de proseguir las actividades.  
Primero se retiró el casco y la peluca, liberando su cabello castaño. Se sentía sudado por los nervios y el calor que le daban esos ropajes pesados. Se quitó la túnica y los collares. Debajo llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de color gris oscura de la que se deshizo rápidamente, al igual que los pantalones negros y las zapatillas del mismo color. Finalmente, se bajó la ropa interior.  
Completamente desnudo, se zambulló en el agua y disfrutó de la frescura.  
Emergió a la superficie rápidamente para tomar aire. Se pasó las manos para echar el cabello hacia atrás y notó un picor en los ojos.  
Vio que el agua estaba algo turbia y agitó las manos. Rápidamente se formó un poco de espuma y el caballero de Libra maldijo a Saga por echar jabón en la piscina.  
Frotó de nuevo sus ojos, al notar el picor más intenso y parpadeó un par de veces.  
Decidió salir de la piscina para vaciarla y llenarla de nuevo.  
—Espero que Radamanthys le esté dando una buena a ese idiota— masculló mientras el agua jabonosa recorría su torneado cuerpo.  
Caminó por el borde de la piscina y abrió los vaciadores de agua. Permaneció de pie mientras veía desaparecer el agua.  
Cuando terminó, inundó de nuevo la terma abriendo una pequeña compuerta, abastecida por agua fresca de los manantiales del enclave del Santuario.  
Una vez llena, volvió a meterse y empezó a frotarse concienzudamente mientras terminaba de lavarse.  
De lo que no se percató el caballero de Libra fue de unos ojos verdes que habían observado con detalle todos sus movimientos por el hueco de la cortina.

Al finalizar el ritual, Dohko se dirigió de nuevo ante la estatua de Atenea, donde una serie de soldados le esperaban pacientemente, bien ordenados y serios en sus puestos.  
Shaka permanecía sentado, pero al entrar el Patriarca, se puso de pie junto a Aioria y Shaina.

—Aioria, puedes retirarte junto a tu hermano— musitó suavemente Dohko, imitando el carácter afable de Shion. Y dirigiéndose a Shaina le agradeció el trabajo realizado.  
La amazona mantenía la cabeza gacha y el rostro cubierto con la máscara de metal.  
Dohko observó que una de las mangas de la mujer tenía restos de sangre frescos y percatándose que un pequeño reguerillo ya reseco le caía por la garganta, iniciándose en el borde de la máscara.  
—Shaina ¿te ha ocurrido algo?— preguntó preocupado Dohko.  
La mujer negó con la cabeza.  
—Nada importante, mi señor, no se preocupe.  
El Patriarca le pidió que fuera a lavarse los restos de sangre y ella salió corriendo a sus órdenes.  
Al llegar a los baños, se retiró la máscara de metal y observó su rostro.  
Lavó a conciencia los restos de sangre que emanaban de su nariz y taponó con un poco de papel el orificio derecho.  
Al volverle a la mente lo visto, el papel se empapó de nuevo en sangre. Apretó los dientes y maldijo a Dohko por lo bajo.  
—No sé qué andaréis tramando para que hagas de Patriarca pero…por Atenea, qué cuerpazo…  
Esbozó una risa pícara, mientras trataba de frenar la hemorragia nasal.

Los primeros visitantes avanzaban poco a poco a través de los templos, recorriendo con tranquilidad cada lugar. De vez en cuando alguien sacaba una cámara de fotos y trataban de posar con los guardias, que se tomaban su trabajo con filosofía y mucha paciencia.

Cada vez que algún habitante veía a un caballero dorado, lo señalaban rápidamente. No eran pocas las mujeres que se desmayaban al ver a los muchachos trajinar de arriba abajo, manteniendo el orden en las filas.

Al fin, llegó el primer visitante, un vecino de Rodorio cargado de un cesto con verduras diversas. Realizó una reverencia frente al Patriarca y depositó la comida frente al altar.  
Dohko mantuvo una breve conversación con aquel hombre, que ya conocía de siempre y tomó nota de su pedido en el papel.  
Y así fueron pasando unas cuantas personas, hasta que la paz y el buen transcurso de la situación empezaron a torcerse.

Primero una anciana se acercó al Patriarca y sacudió unos pelos platinos atados con un cordel delante de Dohko.  
—¡Mire! ¡No sé qué ha hecho con su cabello, pero lo que usted lleva no es natural, este mechón que le corté el otro día es de plástico! ¡Esto es intolerable, quiero una compensación!

La mujer aullaba rabiosa por lo que ella consideraba una afrenta, mientras Dohko permanecía estático, intentando comprender la situación que se daba frente a sus narices.  
Trató de apaciguar a la malhumorada vieja, que proseguía farfullando maldiciones sobre el Santuario y el Patriarca en especial. Al ver que sus intentos de tranquilizarla eran en vano, Dohko regresó junto a Shaka y le pidió que le hiciera un favor.  
El caballero de Virgo atendió a su compañero y se teletransportó rápidamente, regresando al cabo de unos minutos con algo en la mano, que depositó en la palma del Patriarca.

Entonces Dohko le pidió una tijera a la señora e hizo ademán de cortar un trozo de su peluca, dándole el cambiazo por lo que había entregado Shaka.  
La anciana se calmó unos instantes, mientras observaba detenidamente el mechón de pelo.  
Tras el conveniente escrutinio, se dio media vuelta con altanería y se marchó por donde había venido.  
—Joder con la vieja…— masculló el caballero de Libra. Y dio paso a los siguientes civiles, que desfilaron delante de la escultura, depositando sus ofrendas y pidiendo favores a la diosa.

Dohko observaba con detenimiento a la gente, y de vez en cuando recibía un informe por parte de Aioria, que iba y venía por el Santuario sin parar.

El segundo problema vino cuando una pareja de turistas quiso hacerse una foto con el Patriarca. A pesar de las reticencias de Dohko, finalmente accedió, posando junto a ellos.  
Prestaron la cámara a un hombre que estaba detrás de ellos en la fila y pidió que sonrieran.  
—¿Podrría apareser that muchachou que wears essa yellow armadura?— preguntó con marcado acento inglés americano la mujer. Shaka se dio por aludido e increpó mentalmente la ignorancia de la estadounidense.  
A regañadientes se situó junto a Dohko en la foto, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y la expresión seria.  
—Say cheese!— animó el estadounidense, sonriendo abiertamente.  
Y el encargado de hacer la foto, disparó.  
El flash iluminó brevemente a los cuatro y salió la foto. El hombre corrió hacia el rodoriano que hizo de fotógrafo inesperado y miró la pantalla para ver cómo había salido.  
—Oh great! Look at this honey! The Patriarch is quite young, don't you think? It's a shame that the other one appears with his eyes closed…but anyway, I didn't know that in Greece people do this things yet! Can you imagine? I want to buy one of that armours!...maybe we should ask them …  
La mujer sonrió abiertamente y se dirigió al Patriarca de nuevo.  
—Sorry, but my marrido pregunta si las yellow armadurass están a la venta. Él querer comprar one!  
Tanto Dohko como Shaka se miraron sorprendidos ante tal petición y cuando el caballero de Libra iba a contestar, el indio agitó la cabeza para interceder.  
—Esta gente qué maleducada que es, vienen a Grecia, se burlan de nosotros con todo el descaro y encima ¡pretenden comprar una armadura de oro!— y tras decir esto, se dirigió a ambos turistas en su idioma increpándoles su falta de de educación y diciéndoles que no, que las armaduras no estaban a la venta.  
Los dos turistas, contrariados por las palabras de Shaka, se marcharon indignados del templo.

Bufando más maldiciones en sánscrito, el rubio volvió a colocarse a la vera de Dohko, para proseguir con las ofrendas.  
El día iba pasando paulatinamente, sin más incidencias. Ya atardeciendo, el Patriarca recibió un aviso de Aioria.  
—Se acerca el tipo del buey— susurró al acercarse a su compañero. Dohko emitió un suspiro de desagrado y se preparó para lo peor. El caballero de Leo desapareció de nuevo.

El peculiar anciano, ciego de un ojo y apoyándose en una cachaba de madera, iba hablando solo y a la vez a la gente que quisiera oírle. Avanzaba esperando su turno, aunque de vez en cuando increpaba a los que se cruzaban con él y su animal.  
El buey rumiaba tranquilo, siendo tirado por la argolla enganchada a su nariz por una rudimentaria cuerda.  
Al llegar su turno, el lunático tiró fuerte de la argolla, haciendo que el pobre animal mugiera de dolor. Shaka lanzó más maldiciones en sánscrito y pidió que la próxima reencarnación de ese anciano fuera algo inmundo.  
—Ooooh…ya estoy aquí… otra vez…Shion ¿has visto que grande está Aldebarán?...Síii…está muy graaandeeeee…¡PORQUE LO QUIERO SACRIFICAR A NUESTROS DIOSES!— y aullando tal amenaza, blandió un cuchillo de matarife, hábilmente escondido tras las capas de ropa que vestía.

Rápidamente los guardias se abalanzaron sobre el anciano para interceptar el arma.  
—¡Quitadle el arma, antes de que pueda herir a nadie!— ordenó Dohko, aterrado ante el posible caos que pudiera originarse.  
Pero era demasiado tarde y la gente trataba de dar media vuelta en la cola, generando un atasco.

El anciano trataba de resistirse a los guardias. Tiró del buey y éste arrolló a los guardias.  
Al quedar libre, volvió a blandir el cuchillo en el aire y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo dio un tajo al cuello de la bestia, que emitió un mugido de dolor más agudo, mientras la herida empezaba a sangrar a borbotones.  
Shaka intervino rápidamente, aprisionando al loco y pidió a los guardias que sujetaran al buey.  
El animal se revolvió y salió corriendo, chorreando sangre por todos lados.

La gente, al igual que el animal, trató de huir de aquella situación y dieron media vuelta.

O al menos trataron, bordeando el cordón. Hasta que las primeras personas caían desmayadas tras recibir un calambrazo terrible.  
El caos se apoderó del Santuario, con gritos, mugidos, pisotones…una avalancha en toda regla.

Afrodita y Aioria llegaron al templo del Patriarca al oír el griterío y nada más entrar en la sala principal, el buey les recibió con una embestida que derribó a ambos caballeros dorados.  
Y antes de que pudieran levantarse de tremendo golpe, una marabunta de gente les pasó por encima.  
—¡¿Pero qué sucede?!— gritó el sueco aturdido por tanto golpe.  
El caballero de Leo sacudió la cabeza.  
—Voy a ver qué ha pasado. Dile a Aldebarán que pare al buey—

Afrodita rápidamente se incorporó junto a su compañero y ambos tomaron rumbos distintos.

Dohko estaba desesperado, gritando órdenes a diestro y siniestro, tratando de poner cordura ante ese inesperado ataque de pánico colectivo. El anciano seguía aullando y riéndose alocadamente, pero apresado y custodiado por varios guardias.  
—¡Shaka, hay que parar esto, dile a Aioros que no permitan más visitas y que cierren la puerta de entrada del Santuario!

Shaka asintió y trató en vano de pedir a la gente que dejara de huir, que ya estaba todo bajo control y que no se salieran del cordón.  
Entonces vio que Aioria cargaba dos cuerpos.  
—Han debido salirse de los bordes y han tocado la barrera de Mü…— musitó el griego.  
—Hay que curarles inmediatamente, o perderán la vida— anunció Shaka—. ¿Hay más gente herida por la pared de cristal?  
Aioria asintió y el indio recorrió los pasillos en busca de más heridos.

Dohko se pasó la mano por la cara y resopló fastidiado, mientras escuchaba las carcajadas horrendas del anciano.

Entre tanta algarabía conformada, nadie se percató de dos personas que se abrían paso a empujones entre la gente, que iban en dirección contraria.

Dohko resopló fastidiado, mientras proseguía dictando órdenes a sus compañeros y a los guardias.  
—Ya no puede ir peor…— gritó hastiado de tanto ajetreo.  
—Oh sí, ya lo creo que sí que puede ir peor…sobre todo para ti— exclamó una voz muy conocida, caminando directo hacia el chino. Éste dio un respingo al ver avanzar la imponente figura de Saga, mientras Kanon le seguía a unos pocos pasos detrás.

El caballero de Géminis agarró a Dohko de la túnica y lo encaró.  
—¡Maldito seas Dohko! ¡Venderme a Radamanthys! ¿Tienes idea de cómo tengo la espalda de tantos latigazos?  
—Y el trasero hermano, no te olvides del trasero— apostilló Kanon, que alcanzó a ambos.

De repente se hizo el silencio en aquel lugar. Los guardias observaban estáticos la situación, incluidos los visitantes que se habían dado la vuelta al oír tales palabras.  
Los murmullos se hicieron patentes al ver a los dos gemelos, con las espaldas cubiertas de sangre, enfrentándose al Patriarca, quien se hallaba asido por el mayor de ellos.  
Dohko tragó saliva y sintió que todo se iba al garete. Observó las caras de extrañeza y de asombro entre los testigos, mientras tenía a un palmo de su cara los ojos azules de Saga, destilando rabia.  
Kanon fue el primero en percatarse de la situación y relajó su expresión de enfado.  
—Saga…suelta al Patriarca…— murmuró en voz muy baja a su gemelo.  
Lentamente, el hermano mayor soltó la túnica de Dohko y apretó los dientes con resignación.  
Sin decir una palabra más, dio media vuelta y se marchó del lugar.

El menor se acercó a Dohko y trató de planchar con sus manos la túnica arrugada.  
—Ehm…esto…Shion…disculpa a mi hermano…es que está un pelín trastornado…ya sabes por qué…  
El caballero de Libra permanecía con un rictus muy serio.  
—Lárgate de mi vista. Dile a tu hermano que cuando solucione esto lo quiero en el templo mayor. Y a ti también…par de descerebrados— masculló al oído del gemelo. Éste tragó saliva y salió escopetado tras su hermano. Definitivamente no había sido buena idea poner al límite la paciencia de Dohko.

Aioros trataba por todos los medios de organizar la salida de los visitantes cuando vio un grupo de gente gritar y huir despavorida. Escuchó unos mugidos y a Afrodita corriendo detrás del animal.  
En un momento dado, el sueco alcanzó la cola del animal y tiró hacia atrás, pero se revolvió y confrontó al caballero de Piscis.  
—¡Aldebarán, ayúdame!— gritó al ver que la bestia sacudía la cabeza.  
El caballero de Tauro acudió raudo a la petición de auxilio de su compañero y detuvo al animal con sus poderosos brazos.  
—¡Diantres, si está sangrando!— exclamó mientras trataba de apaciguar a la bestia. Colocó su mano sobre la herida y con ayuda de su cosmos la curó.  
El buey, ya más tranquilo y aliviado, se echó en el suelo y Aldebarán se quedó junto a su tocayo, mientras Afrodita se recomponía.

En las filas de gente, Camus y Shura reconducían a los desbocados, ayudados de algunos caballeros de plata. Milo y Deathmask aprovechaban la confusión para ayudar a las jovencitas heridas en la huida mientras que Mü daba órdenes a los caballeros de bronce para que organizaran la salida y dieran información a la gente.

Poco a poco, gracias a la inestimable ayuda del resto de caballeros y amazonas que habían sido informados de las órdenes del Patriarca, fueron evacuando el Santuario y el orden se restableció.

Los heridos fueron atendidos y sanados cuidadosamente mientras que el anciano lunático fue expulsado del Santuario, ordenando el Patriarca en funciones que se le impusiera una orden de alejamiento.

Una vez que todo el mundo se fue, Dohko convocó a todos en la sala principal.

En la sala estaban los caballeros de bronce, los de plata y los de oro.

Primero se dirigió a los de menor rango, para agradecer su ayuda y colaboración en las tareas de rescate. Tras la amena charla, los despidió.  
Una vez que se fueron, Dohko se sentó en el trono dorado. Se pasó la mano por la cara y resopló pesadamente.

Frente a él, arrodillados, todos sus compañeros. Incluidos Saga y Kanon.

Nadie se atrevía a hacer o decir nada, salvo el buey que compartía nombre con el caballero de Tauro, que resoplaba pesadamente y emitía un mugido de vez en cuando.

— ¿En qué hemos fallado?— comenzó su discurso Dohko—. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas, sin problema alguno. Y ahora tenemos uno muy grave. No sólo con nuestros compañeros, sino con los habitantes de Rodorio— el chino se incorporó del asiento y bajó los escalones, caminando de un lado a otro, frente a sus compañeros—, y lo peor es que no sé cómo solucionarlo. ¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo! ¿Quién permitió pasar a ese anciano con semejante cuchillo? Mü, te pedí que hicieras una barrera de cristal, ¡pero por Zeus y sus rayos, son mortales corrientes, la carga de fuerza era demasiado alta para ellos! ¿Y lo de la peluca de la anciana, quién le dio un mechón de la peluca? Y vosotros dos— dijo situándose frente a los gemelos —, ¿es que no tuvisteis dos dedos de frente o qué? ¡Menudo numerito! ¿Cómo explico ahora al resto lo que sucede? Los rumores correrán como la pólvora…

Los dorados tragaban saliva, sintiéndose responsables de la desorganización causada en la evacuación.  
—Esto no puede volver a repetirse. Nunca más. ¿Entendido? Hablaré con Nergal mañana para intentar aliviar este desaguisado y recemos con que pueda hacer algo respecto a los testigos, eso si no se han largado ya demasiado lejos…— regresó al trono y se sentó de nuevo —. Sólo espero que para cuando Shion llegue, el Santuario continúe en pie. Ahora comprendo cómo se sentía…sinceramente os lo digo— el tono amargo de sus palabras inundaron de pena los corazones de los caballeros, que musitaron un perdón colectivo.

El caballero de Libra chasqueó la lengua y los observó, todos cabizbajos, todos sintiéndose responsables de ese desastre. Y gracias a que Shion no estaba, los castigos no fueron necesarios. Ni tan siquiera para Saga y Kanon, que respiraron aliviados al saber que no recibirían más por ese día.

Dohko los despidió mientras se recostaba en el trono dorado y suspiró con fuerza.  
—Milo, acércate un momento— pidió al caballero de Escorpio. Éste se giró y caminó hacia el trono—. Mañana te toca a ti ser Patriarca. Te voy a dejar unas cosas pendientes, aunque trataré de arreglar muchas de las cosas por mi cuenta. Procura no liarla más de lo que está, por favor. Si surgiera otro problema, dímelo a mi.

El griego asintió levemente la cabeza y se despidió de Dohko.

—Qué día, por Atenea, qué día…— musitó al oír cerrar la puerta.  
El buey, que se había quedado remoloneando por la sala, levantó el rabo y decidió evacuar el vientre.  
El caballero de Libra alzó una ceja y resopló.  
—Sí Aldebarán, sí. Un día de mierda.

* * *

**NOTAS:  
Para a los que no les haya quedado claro, el buey que el anciano quería sacrificar se llama Aldebarán, igual que el caballero de Tauro.**

**Supongo que todos entendéis el chapurreo de la turista estadounidense, y lo que su marido quiso decir "Genial! Mira esto cariño! El Patriarca es bastante joven, verdad? Es una pena que el otro aparezca con los ojos cerrados…pero no importa, ¡no sabía que en Grecia la gente hiciera estas cosas todavía! ¿Te imaginas? Quiero comprar una de esas armaduras, quizás deberíamos preguntarles"**

**"Laoshi" es la forma en pinyin (no he marcado los tonos) de maestro en chino. En hanzi es así****老师****  
En japonés se dice roshi, porque ellos no tienen el sonido L. Pero siendo Dohko chino, prefiero hacerlo en su lengua. **

**Bueno, ahora sí que están contra las cuerdas los santos dorados ¿no? Veamos qué sucede en el próximo capítulo. Recuerdo que hay más frentes abiertos…**

**¡Un abrazo y mil gracias por seguir la historia!**


	9. Patriarca Milo

**¡Perdón de nuevo por el retraso en actualizar! Esta vez no tengo disculpa, lo sé.**

**Espero que disfrutéis con Milo ejerciendo de patriarca.**

**¡Un abrazo a todos los que me leéis y seguís esta historia!**

* * *

**9. Patriarca Milo**

Dohko y Afrodita observaban el reloj de la habitación de Arles. Eran casi las siete menos cuarto y el caballero de Escorpio aún no había llegado.

—¿Sabes dónde puede estar?— preguntó el chino a su compañero. El caballero de Piscis se encogió de hombros.  
—No tengo ni idea, hace una hora me llamó y me dijo que fuera viniendo para aquí, que el iría en unos minutos. No sé dónde se ha podido meter…

Un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Dohko y se incorporó rápidamente. Gruñó una maldición y atravesó la estancia rápidamente. Agarró la túnica negra que Afrodita había recogido de la lavandería.  
—Creo que ya sé dónde puede estar.  
Salió del templo patriarcal y bajó las escaleras. Atravesó todos los templos hasta llegar a Escorpio.  
Aporreó la puerta con fuerza. Al no contestar nadie, decidió derribar la puerta de un golpe certero.  
Subió por las escaleras hasta la habitación privada de Milo y destruyó la puerta igualmente.

El caballero de Escorpio se hallaba tumbado boca abajo, con las sábanas apenas cubriendo su cuerpo semidesnudo y agarrado a la almohada.  
—¿Será posible que no me haya oído tras destruir dos puertas?— musitó Dohko alucinado.  
Se acercó al muchacho y apartó un mechón azul que ocultaba su oreja derecha. Metido a presión había un tapón de color verde fosforito. Con precisión de cirujano, el caballero de Libra retiró uno de los tapones de la oreja del escorpión. Éste gruñó algo en sueños y dio un manotazo al aire.  
Dohko inspiró profundamente.  
—¡LEVÁNTATE DE UNA VEZ, SO GANDUL!— gritó con todas sus fuerzas.  
Milo gritó del susto haciendo un aspaviento y cayó de la cama de cabeza. El Patriarca Dohko avanzó hasta él y le tiró el tapón a la cara, fuera de sí.  
—¡Sabía que harías eso! ¡Llamaste a Afrodita para poder regresar a la cama de nuevo! ¡Llevábamos más de media hora esperando por ti!  
El caballero de Escorpio se llevó una mano a la cabeza donde se había golpeado y compuso una mueca de desagrado.  
—Sólo quería dormir cinco minutos más…— dijo excusándose mientras se incorporaba del suelo.  
—¡Arrea a la ducha ahora mismo!— ordenó Dohko, mientras él se quitaba el casco y la túnica blanca y tiraba sobre la cama la negra.  
Milo prefirió no provocar más a su compañero y entró sin rechistar en el cuarto de baño. Al salir, se colocó la túnica negra recién lavada, la peluca y el casco.  
—Me has colocado mal la peluca— refunfuñó el caballero de Escorpio. Un lado quedaba más largo que otro.  
Dohko se desesperó y le encajó el casco de un golpe, obligándole a salir del templo de Escorpio hacia el Patriarcal.

En el undécimo templo se hallaba Camus, quien alzó una ceja al ver a Dohko arrastrando al Patriarca y alentándole para subir las escaleras. El Sacerdote gruñía maldiciones y se quejaba constantemente de que era tedioso subir con esa incómoda túnica.  
Sin lugar a dudas, Milo ya era Patriarca.  
—¡Camus, hazme el favor de encargarte de él, que yo tengo muchísimo trabajo hoy y Shion regresa el viernes.  
—¡Anda! ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo quien se encargue de éste?— respondió el francés, señalando a Milo, quien se hallaba concentrado rascándose la pantorrilla.  
—Pues porque sois amigos y yo tengo que solucionar en Rodorio muchísimos problemas— y sin dar más explicaciones, el caballero de Libra se escabulló rápidamente.  
El griego ahora estaba rascándose el brazo derecho, mientras Camus resoplaba.  
—Vamos anda…

Mientras subían el francés le preguntó a su amigo por sus obligaciones. Milo se sacó el dossier de debajo de la túnica y se lo entregó, aprovechando el momento para rascarse los abdominales.  
Camus echó un vistazo a los documentos.

"Milo, caballero de Escorpio

Eres el octavo en tomar las riendas del Santuario. Ya desde este primero momento te advierto de que:

1— La única sirvienta a la que tienes que recurrir es Urania. A las demás, déjalas tranquilas.  
2— Que seas Patriarca no te da derecho a que metas el hocico en todas las dependencias de mi templo. Limítate a mi habitación, el salón comedor, la sala de reuniones y la del trono. Como me entere de que has fisgado por otros lados, te castigo.  
3— ¡Y nada de comer en la sala del trono!

Dicho esto, tu obligación del día es la misma que encargué a Mü, puesto que ambos coincidís en lunes. Tienes que supervisar los entrenamientos de los aspirantes. Supongo que Mü te enseñó a rellenar las fichas que te adjunto. ¡Y no dibujes caras felices o caras tristes, eso no es rellenar adecuadamente! Quiero que sea detallado y preciso la descripción de los entrenamientos de los niños.  
Esta vez te tocan otros aprendices: bajo la tutela de Misty de Lagarto está Jacques; bajo la tutela de Capella de Auriga está Andrea y bajo la tutela de Sirius de Can Mayor está Vladimir.  
A ti te tengo bajo vigilancia de Camus, que me fío más de él que de ti. Espero que no se tuerzan las cosas y hazlo lo mejor que puedas.  
Recuerda que serás Patriarca desde las 06:00 que te entregue los ropajes Dohko hasta las 06:00 del día siguiente.  
Con afecto,  
Patriarca Shion"

El caballero de Acuario se abanicó con el dossier pensando en que no podría librarse de vigilar a su amigo, pero que al menos podría seguir buscando una información sobre Nergal en la biblioteca del templo mayor.

Ambos subieron hasta la habitación de Arles para que Afrodita pudiera retocarle la peluca.  
El sueco suspiró al ver el estado de su peluca.  
—¿Por qué no sois más cuidadosos y la tratáis con más cariño? Os voy a obligar a comprarme una nueva— refunfuñó mientras la peinaba con todo el esmero y cuidado del mundo.  
La colocó de nuevo sobre la cabeza de Milo, recogiéndole el pelo para que ninguno de sus mechones rebeldes sobresaliera por debajo.

Una vez listos, los tres bajaron a la cocina y desayunaron, mientras Urania fregaba con parsimonia no lejos de allí. Afrodita se despidió de ambos y los dos amigos quedaron a solas.  
Cuando terminaron, Milo se acercó a la sirvienta y observó los estropajos.  
—Urania ¿me prestas uno de esos? De los que rascan.  
La mujer giró la cabeza lentamente y encogiéndose de hombros, se agachó con parsimonia en y abrió una portezuela bajo el fregadero. Sacó un estropajo nuevo y se lo entregó al caballero.  
Tras agradecérselo, volvió junto a Camus quien le esperaba junto a la puerta.  
—¿Para qué quieres eso?—preguntó señalando el estropajo.  
Por respuesta, Milo pasó el scotch brite por los brazos. El francés chasqueó la lengua y le llamó exagerado.  
—¡Pues me pica todo el cuerpo!— exclamó irritado su amigo.

Ambos salieron fuera de la cocina y conversaron sobre sus próximas ocupaciones.  
—Deberías ir a supervisar los entrenamientos, te llevará toda la mañana seguramente. Yo me voy a la biblioteca, que tengo asuntos que atender y no me apetece estar bajo el sol todo el día. Y no te olvides de las fichas— dijo Camus a modo de despedida, dándose media vuelta y enfilando a la biblioteca.  
Milo se quedó de pie unos segundos, arremangándose la túnica y rascando con fruición el brazo izquierdo con el estropajo.

Salió del templo mayor con las fichas en la mano y bajó todos los templos dorados en dirección al Coliseo. Ya eran más de las nueve y media cuando apareció delante de las enormes puertas de madera flanqueadas por soldados.

A la entrada del mismo, se hallaban los tres caballeros de plata con sus respectivos alumnos, aguardando pacientemente la llegada del Patriarca…una hora más tarde de la estipulada.  
—¡Una hora nos ha hecho esperar por él! Qué desconsideración por su parte— exclamó Misty, con un movimiento de melena. Su alumno realizó el mismo gesto de desdén.  
—Bueno, al menos ha llegado, yo creía que no eran hoy los entrenamientos— masculló Sirius, dándole un suave golpe a Vladimir.  
—La próxima vez me largo sin esperarle— opinó Capella. Andrea miró a su maestro con los ojos muy abiertos, ante tal declaración de rebeldía.

Milo los saludó y los hizo pasar al Coliseo tras él. Subió a las gradas, al asiento del Patriarca y con los papeles desparramados alrededor y con un bolígrafo en la mano comenzó a tomar anotaciones.

Al no estar sobre una superficie plana, la letra de Milo se escurría por las dobleces de los papeles sobre sus rodillas. Rompió un par de fichas al considerar que la letra estaba demasiado ilegible.  
Comenzó Misty, quien presentó a Jacques, un mozalbete de 9 años y francés, igual que su tutor. Poseía una melena castaña clara, que antes de comenzar la batalla, ató con un lazo de color rosa.  
"Jacques está aprendiendo los mismo gestos amanerados que su maestro", reseñó Milo garabateando su ficha. A continuación, prestó atención a lo que veía y lo fue anotando todo, detalle por detalle.

Cuando Misty y Jacques terminaron, el Patriarca dio paso a Capella y a Andrea. Primera impresión escrita "No sé si el alumno de Capella es niño o niña. Parece un niño…pero por la voz tiene pinta de niña…pero creo que definitivamente es un niño. Está llorando porque se ha hecho daño al caer sobre la arena, derribado rápidamente por su maestro".  
Sin embargo, Andrea era una niña, de pelo corto rojizo y facciones algo masculinas, pero una niña, al fin y al cabo, procedente de Mónaco. Milo apuntó los ataques, amén de otros asuntos sin importancia.  
De vez en cuando aprovechaba para rascarse, detalle que no pasó inadvertido para los caballeros de plata, que miraban con extrañeza la actitud del Patriarca.  
—Está escribiendo sobre sus rodillas…todos los papeles desparramados…no para de rascarse…¿Qué le sucede al Patriarca?— preguntó Sirius a sus compañeros, antes de salir junto a su alumno. Capella se encogió de hombros mientras cargaba a la pequeña Andrea entre sus brazos.

Por último entraron Sirius y su alumno Vladimir, un muchacho húngaro de diez años y aspecto serio, pero con rasgos hermosos, de ojos verdes y cabello castaño oscuro, atado en una simple coleta. El pequeño Vlad era la envidia de todos sus compañeros, puesto que era el mejor preparado para portar una de las armaduras vacantes que Shion quería entregar.  
El griego observó el combate entre maestro y alumno, y aunque como era de esperar ganó Sirius, Vlad no se quedó atrás en buenos aspectos como una férrea defensa y un ataque aún más demoledor.  
"Serio y competente. Creo que este será un buen candidato ¿no crees?" fue una de las notas que escribió Milo en una de las fichas.

La tinta del bolígrafo comenzó a clarear y agarró otra ficha para poder garabatear hasta que la tinta regresó, dejando un borrón de tinta. El griego masculló una maldición e hizo pedazos el papel, recogiendo otro para reescribir.

Cuando los entrenamientos finalizaron, Milo fue a visitar a los caballeros y sus alumnos, tal y como le había indicado Mü.  
—Excelente trabajo caballeros, me ha sorprendido gratamente el nivel de vuestros alumnos— comenzó el caballero de Escorpio—. Vladimir, estás progresando rápidamente y me ha llamado la atención tu nivel de cosmos. Tu maestro debe sentirse orgulloso de ti.  
El muchacho asintió con su gesto serio.  
Milo se giró hacia Jacques y Misty y le dio algunos consejos para defenderse, ya que él había sido derrotado fácilmente por su propio maestro. Milo torció una ceja al comprobar que el niño llevaba las uñas pintadas de rosa, brillo en los labios y rimmel en las pestañas.  
—Vaya, vas conjuntado con tu maestro— dijo esbozando una media sonrisa. El caballero de Lagarto percibió un tono familiar en esa frase y escudriñó el rostro oculto del Patriarca.  
Y por último se dirigió a Andrea. La niña tenía las pestañas húmedas de llorar aparte de tener las rodillas y las palmas de las manos vendadas. Se sujetaba a la pierna de Capella, quien acariciaba suavemente el pelo corto de la niña, en un gesto de consolación.  
El caballero de Escorpión se agachó frente a la niña.  
—Andrea…unas simples heridas en rodillas y manos no deben decidir el fin de un combate. Tienes que mostrarte como un hombrecito y levantarte. Apenas he podido apuntar cosas, porque lo único que has hecho ha sido llorar. Querría haber visto más ataques, en lugar de esquivar una y otra vez a tu maestro hasta que te derribó.  
Su maestro miraba al Patriarca con gesto sombrío, mientras la niña había cambiado su semblante triste por uno de rabia. Antes de que pudiera sujetarla, Andrea se lanzó sobre Milo y comenzó a golpearle con sus puñitos.  
—¡No soy un hombrecito, soy una niña! ¡Llevo el pelo corto porque me gusta llevarlo así!  
El Patriarca cayó hacia atrás por el inesperado ataque y el cascó rodó suavemente, mientras la niña seguía golpeando el pecho del caballero de Escorpio, hasta que vio el rostro de Milo.

Abrió los ojos y la boca con sorpresa y el griego rápidamente con una mano tapó la boca de la niña y con la otra recuperó el casco, encajándoselo antes de que ninguno de los presentes se pudiera verle el rostro.  
Milo se sentó, aún con la niña en su regazo y acercó su rostro al de la pequeña.  
—Si no le cuentas a nadie que has visto mi rostro te compraré lo que quieras— susurró a su orejita. La niña hizo un puchero y se rascó la cabeza.  
—¿Lo que quiera?— preguntó para asegurarse. Milo asintió y se incorporó devolviendo a la pequeña a su maestro.  
Capella dio dos azotes a la niña y la reprendió por atacar al Patriarca. Milo calmó al hombre mientras observaba con nerviosismo a la pequeña.  
—Lo siento mucho Su Santidad, no volverá a ocurrir. No sé cómo ha podido lanzarse contra usted, le ruego que nos disculpe— exclamaba el caballero de Auriga, inclinándose continuamente frente al griego.

El caballero no le dio importancia al asunto y recogió sus papeles para salir del Coliseo.  
Suspiró aliviado cuando se vio libre de allí y corrió escaleras arribas atravesando los doce templos antes de llegar al del Patriarca.

Se dejó caer sobre el trono dorado y resopló mientras se rascaba la pierna derecha. Amontonó las fichas a un lado del trono y comenzó a revisarlas mientras seguía rascándose.

No escuchó como la puerta principal se abría despacito y una cabecita enmascarada se abría paso con sigilo.

Shaina se asomó a la puerta despacito. Observó al Patriarca sentado en el trono rascándose diversas partes de su cuerpo.  
Sigilosamente se acercó sin ser detectada por Milo, enfrascado en calmar la irritación que le producía la túnica.  
De repente, el griego sintió una mano rascando por la zona de los hombros. Milo suspiró aliviado.  
—Un poco más a la derecha…¡ahí, perfecto!..qué gusto…— murmuró placenteramente.  
De repente abrió los ojos y se giró sobre el asiento, dando un bote de sorpresa.

—¡¿Pero tú qué haces aquí?!— exclamó alarmado. La amazona dio un respingo al escuchar la voz del caballero de Escorpión.  
—¡Eso debería preguntarte yo! ¿Qué haces vistiendo las ropas del Patriarca?  
Milo compuso una mueca de disgusto y se retiró el casco. Comenzó a rascarse la melena azul.  
—Ya total…¿desde cuándo sabes que soy yo?  
—¡Idiota, no sabía que eras tú! De haberlo sabido no te hubiera rascado la espalda. Creí que eras Dohko porque ayer le vi dándose un…bueno, le vi con las ropas del Patriarca. Y ahora tú. Así que a ver, dame explicaciones— reclamó la mujer—. ¡Y para ya de rascarte, que parece que tienes pulgas!  
—¡No puedo tener pulgas porque sólo afectan a los animales!  
—Pues eso mismo…  
Milo gruñó una maldición hacia la amazona quien se retiró prudentemente de él.

El caballero de Escorpio explicó a la muchacha los acontecimientos, mientras continuaba rascándose un brazo, luego una pierna, después frotando la espalda contra el trono.  
La italiana atendía a las explicaciones que le daba su superior, pero le irritaba el ver al hombre contorneándose para rascarse.  
—¡Por todos los dioses!— gritó Milo desvistiéndose y arrojando la túnica negra a un lado— ¡No puedo más!  
Su cuerpo estaba enrojecido de tantos arañazos al rascarse. Shaina s quedó estupefacta al verle de esa guisa. Se llevó la mano a la nariz instintivamente cuando sintió el olor de la sangre empezando a brotar.  
A pesar de los múltiples arañazos, Milo sólo llevaba unos bóxer negros como indumentaria para debajo de la túnica.  
—¡Si te pusieras ropa debajo, no te picaría!— aconsejó la amazona, levantando el extremo de la máscara, al notar la sangre escurriéndose por su boca. Milo bufó irritado y buscó la puerta que daba a la piscina —¿Pero dónde vas? ¡Y dejas tus ropajes aquí! ¡Pedazo de idiota regresa!— gritó Shaina al ver al caballero de Escorpio atravesando las cortinas.

La amazona de Ofiuco recogió las prendas y siguió al griego. Éste reposaba feliz en el agua fresca, que aliviaba su escocida piel.  
Aún llevaba la peluca gris pero le daba igual. Shaina le sermoneó duramente, pero él estaba completamente ajeno a cualquier reproche. Hasta que escuchó una llamada a lo lejos y abrió los ojos.  
—¡Shaina tírate a la piscina!— ordenó Milo.  
—¿Qué dices? ¡Ni de coña, pervertido!— exclamó la mujer. Como veía que ella no le haría caso, el caballero salió del agua y agarró a la amazona como si fuera un saco de patatas y se sumergió en el agua con ella. Al emerger ambos Shaina fue a darle una bofetada pero de nuevo se escuchó a alguien llamando al Patriarca.

Justo antes de que descorriera la cortina, Milo se colocó de espaldas a la puerta y le pidió a la amazona que no moviera ni un pelo mientras él la colocaba con los brazos pegados a su cuerpo y de perfil, estrechándola entre sus brazos.  
—Patriarca he oído voces y me preguntaba si estaba usted bien— dijo el sirviente, entrando en la sala. Sólo pudo ver las espaldas de Milo y la cascada de cabellos grises chorreando.  
—Estoy perfectamente, dándome un baño. Por favor, no me interrumpa más— declamó el caballero.  
El sirviente asintió y se marchó del lugar. Una vez que se cercioró de que los pasos se alejaban por el pasillo, Milo soltó a la amazona.  
—Por tu culpa casi nos pillan— dijo el caballero de Escorpio—. ¿Shaina? Estás sangrando…  
La amazona despertó del estado de shock y espabiló rápidamente. Salió de la piscina completamente empapada y sangrando abundantemente por la nariz. Sin decir nada, abandonó la estancia rumbo al cuarto de baño.

Milo se encogió de hombros y se lavó los restos de sangre que tenía por el pecho.

Tras este incidente, decidió salir de la piscina al sentirse aliviado y se colocó la túnica negra y el casco dorado. Caminó por el templo en busca de Camus, que debía de estar en la biblioteca.  
—Ah, estás aquí ¿vamos a comer?— sugirió el caballero de Escorpio, dejado un rastro húmedo a su paso.  
El caballero de Acuario levantó la vista del libro que andaba leyendo y frunció el ceño.  
—Estás empapando todo y la humedad no es buena para estas joyas— dijo señalando las estanterías repletas de libros, papiros y demás información acumulada durante siglos.  
Incorporándose de la silla, acompañó a su colega para comer a las cocinas.

Tras la copiosa comida, Camus se despidió de él en la sala del trono, ya que quería seguir descubriendo cosas sobre Nergal.  
—Por lo que he sabido hasta ahora, es que posee un anillo poderoso, remanente de tiempos vetustos. Pero no sé para qué puede servir— declaró a Milo tras ser preguntado.  
Ambos giraron la cabeza al sentir una presencia.  
—¿Has notado algo?— preguntó el griego. El francés escudriñó cada rincón de la sala donde estaban, pero no vio a nadie. Sacudió la cabeza y se fue de nuevo a la biblioteca.

La tarde pasó lenta, mientras Milo seguía rascándose con el estropajo. Paró de rascarse cuando vio a la pequeña Andrea entrar en el templo.  
—Hola pequeña ¿qué deseas?— preguntó el griego, sin dejar de rascarse.  
—Me prometiste que me comprarías lo que yo quisiera si me callaba— respondió la pequeño, con un destello en los ojos inquietante.  
El Patriarca tragó saliva y asintió.  
—Pues bien, quiero que me compre la figura de Milo de Escorpión de Bandai. ¡La myth cloth ex!  
Un sudor frío recorrió la frente del caballero.  
—Pero nena…eso son juguetes para niños…y además…tienen piezas no aptas para tu edad— respondió el griego, maldiciendo a los japoneses que hicieron figuras basados en ellos.  
—¡Lo quiero! ¡Y tiene que cumplir su palabra! ¡Además, Camus necesita a su novio!

Milo frunció el ceño irritado.  
—¡No somos novios, somos amigos!  
La niña hizo rodar sus ojos.  
—Eso no es lo que se rumorea por ahí…  
—¡Está bien, te la compraré! Pero hasta mañana nada, además ya están las tiendas cerradas.  
La pequeña sonrió ilusionada y puso un último puchero.  
—¿Me la podrías firmar? ¿Y puedo ir a tu templo a por ella?— preguntó poniéndole ojitos al caballero de Escorpio. Éste suspiró accediendo a dicha exigencia, con la condición de que ella no se largara de la lengua.  
Tras satisfechas las peticiones de la niña, ésta se marchó dando saltos de alegría.  
—Como me entere de quien va diciendo que Camus y yo somos novios, lo voy a dejar como un colador…vaya, parece que te zumbaron los oídos— exclamó al ver al francés haciendo acto de presencia.  
Con semblante interrogativo, Camus entregó a su compañero un pequeño libro.  
—Lee esto— solicitó el francés, señalando un párrafo.  
—Los dioses primigenios poseen unos anillos, que delatan su familia y la zona que pertenecen. Todas las deidades mitológicas poseen estas joyas, que las hicieron para poder reconocerse entre ellos si iban a otros reinos gobernados por otras deidades y evitar los enfrentamientos. De manera que los dioses no podrían ser atacados por otros, además tenían el poder de sustitución en caso de la ausencia del dios supremo. Es conocido el anillo del Inframundo, que destaca a los dioses supremos del reino de los muertos. Con este anillo, los dioses que gobiernen el reino de los muertos pueden acceder a otros reinos sin que sufran ningún daño ni someterse a las reglas que gobiernen ese Inframundo. Algunos de los dioses que lo llevan son Hades, Plutón, Osiris, Hun y Vucub Hamé, Nergal, Hela, Iama, etc.  
Aparte, en ciertas circunstancias, pueden ejercer el control y dominio, suplantando al dios original si éste lo permite.  
Milo se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de responder.  
—Osea, que Nergal tiene un anillo con el cual puede gobernar el Inframundo y puede pasearse con tranquilidad por allí, no estando sujeto a las reglas de reino de Hades.  
—Exactamente. Lo que no sé es que bajo qué circunstancias él puede gobernar. ¿Necesitará el permiso de Hades?  
—Habrá que seguir investigando. Si Nergal posee aún ese anillo…nos dará mucha ventaja.  
Camus asintió con una leve sonrisa y cerró el libro.  
—De todas maneras esta información me la guardo para cuando regrese Shion. No es bueno que caiga en las manos inadecuadas.  
Tras esto, los dos jóvenes se fueron a cenar para hablar con más detenimiento sobre el tema.  
Milo se giró un segundo antes de entrar en las cocinas.  
—Si es que siento como si alguien me estuviera siguiendo…

Escondido tras unas cortinas, oculto a todas las miradas, una sombra se escabulló con rapidez. Sus ojos rojos relampaguearon.  
—Ese anillo…tiene que ser mío…síii….mi…tesssssoorooooo…

Tras la cena, Milo regresó al trono patriarcal y decidió llamar a sus compañeros para saber qué habían hecho durante el día.

Al cabo de unos minutos comenzaron a llegar los dorados, uno tras otros, incluido Kanon. También acudieron las dos amazonas de plata e Ikki.

—Bien compañeros…como ya os habréis enterado…Shaina ya está al corriente de esto— comenzó el caballero de Escorpio, señalando a la mujer.  
Sus compañeros le lanzaron una mirada asesina, porque sabían de sobra cómo se las gastaba la amazona de Ofiuco cuando estaba cabreada.

La amazona avanzó hasta el trono, subió las escaleras y se cruzó de brazos frente a los dorados.  
—¡Sois unos inútiles! ¿Cómo es posible esto? Si es que es normal, ya decía yo que metía demasiado la pata para ser Shion…¡si érais vosotros! Porque no sabéis llevar el Santuario, no paráis de meteros en líos…  
La mujer prosiguió sermoneando a los hombres allí reunidos, unos con cara de aburrimiento y otros molestos.  
Marin inspiraba mirando al techo del templo. Había pedido a su compañera que no se sobrepasara, pero a la vista estaba que no le hizo ni caso.

Milo, medio dormido sentado en el trono, sólo se movía para rascarse. Cuando al fin terminó, media hora después donde llovieron reproches para todos, incluidos los que aún no habían ejercido como Patriarcas, la joven se calló, dejando caer una amenaza.  
—Como las cosas no se enderecen de aquí al viernes, os juro que Shion se va a tirar castigándoos durante cinco días. Porque yo me encargaré a partir de ahora de vigilaros, ya que mi compañera Marin no ha hecho nada.

La aludida frunció el ceño disgustada mientras su compañera bajaba las escaleras. Marin optó por llevársela de allí antes de que los dorados saltaran sobre ella.

Una vez fuera del templo, los caballeros respiraron aliviados. Aioria habló por todos.  
—¡Pues sí que, lo que nos faltaba, tener a Shaina también dando por culo! Como si no tuviésemos suficiente con Radamanthys que por cierto, hace un par de días que no se aparece por aquí…  
—Shhh baja la voz, no le nombres o se aparecerá. Su uniceja es como un sistema de espionaje en sí mismo— respondió Kanon, no desaprovechando la oportunidad de mofarse del espectro.

Los dorados relajaron la tensión riéndose con esa burla y Milo pidió atención.  
—A ver, centrémonos. Dohko ¿has conseguido reunirte con Nergal para borrar la memoria a la gente del pueblo?  
El caballero de Libra sacudió la cabeza.  
—No sé dónde se ha metido. Esta mañana he estado ocupado con otras cosas y cuando antes de cenar fui en su busca, no estaba. Mañana a primera hora daré una vuelta a ver si le pillo, pero necesito encontrarle cuanto antes. Por favor avisadme si alguien le ve.

Todos sus compañeros asintieron y Milo dio paso a otro asunto.  
—Respecto a la armadura del Kraken, se supone que viene esta semana. ¿Está terminada?—preguntó mirando a Mü.  
El lemuriano respondió que aún quedaba reparar el casco pero que el resto estaba ya finiquitado.

El caballero de Escorpión dio por terminada la reunión y mandó a sus compañeros a dormir a sus templos.  
Camus se quedó unos minutos charlando con él en voz baja.  
—Escucha, tengo información nueva sobre el anillo. Y no sólo eso. Sino que, al parecer, existe otro dios del inframundo sumerio que posee esa joya.  
—¿Quién?  
El francés sonrió levemente.  
—Su esposa Ereshkigal.  
Milo le miró con cara de interrogación.  
—La otra urna que hay en la sala de investigación, que trajeron Algol y Asterión de Irak.

El caballero de Escorpio se pasó una mano por la barbilla, en señal pensativa.  
—Creo que mañana tenemos algo que hacer...informa a Dohko de esto, porque él anda buscando a Nergal.  
Camus asintió y desapareció del templo mayor.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, Milo se incorporó del trono dorado y comenzó a rascarse todos aquellos milímetros de su piel que no había podido rascar en presencia de sus compañeros.  
Urania, quien andaba barriendo el suelo del templo sacudió la cabeza.  
—¡Qué ganas tengo de dejar de ser Patriarca para quitarme esta estúpida túnica! ¡Urania, qué demonios le echaste a esto cuando la lavaste? ¿Chinches?

La sirvienta paró de barrer y dirigió una mirada al hombre que no cesaba de rascarse.  
—Creo que me olvidé de darle suavizante, por eso están tan rasposa y te pica.  
El griego decidió irse a dar otro baño a la terma antes de irse a dormir. Se quitó el casco, la peluca y arrojó la túnica sobre el trono y caminando en paños menores, se dirigió a la piscina que calmaría el picor.


	10. Patriarca Aioros

**10. Patriarca Aioros**

Milo dormía plácidamente sobre la cama de Arles, ajeno al ruido que Aioros y Afrodita realizaban con el objetivo de despertar al caballero de Escorpio.

Lo único que consiguieron fue que el griego se diera media vuelta sobre el colchón y sonriera en sueños, murmurando algo incomprensible.

—Seguro que está soñando con alguna guarrería de las suyas— apostó el sueco, quien recogió la túnica y sacudiéndola un poco, se la tendió al caballero de Sagitario.  
—No importa, déjale dormir— zanjó Aioros—, al fin y al cabo no creo que nadie entre en esta habitación cuando salgamos— continuó ojeando por encima el informe de Shion—. Cambiando de tema, hoy tengo que repasar las tropas y recoger los informes de las misiones encomendadas…si no recuerdo mal, tienen que regresar Misty, Sirius y Albiore…

"Aioros, caballero de Sgitario,

Mi sucesor y futuro Patriarca con toda la responsabilidad que conlleva. Tengo para ti las mismas tareas que le di a Aldebarán, ya que te tocar ejercer en martes.  
Al fin vas a poder saborear lo que supone regir este Santuario. Cuento con tu inestimable ayuda para recomponer todos los posibles daños que hayan sucedido hasta tu subida al trono.  
Orden del día (prioridad):  
—Repaso de las tropas. Tienes que llamar a los caballeros de bronce, los caballeros de plata y a las amazonas ante tu presencia y pasar revista. A tus compañeros debes llamarlos al final del día, como siempre hago. En este caso es más para que comentéis los problemas que surjan y ponedle solución.  
—Entrega de informes de misiones. Aquellos caballeros que hayan regresado de sus misiones la semana anterior, deben entregarte los informes. Te adjunto una lista de aquellos que están fuera. En el repaso de tropas, los que hayan regresado, infórmales de que necesitas esos documentos.  
—Serás Patriarca en funciones desde que Milo (en fin…espero que no se quede dormido) te entregue las vestiduras hasta las 06:00 de la mañana del día siguiente. Dormiréis en mi cuarto. A las 06:00, el compañero que te releve tiene que presentarse en mi templo para poder realizar el traspaso de poder.  
Espero que se te de bien y no desesperes. Muchísima suerte en tus tareas.  
Un sincero abrazo  
Fdo: Patriarca Shion"

Los dos caballeros comentaron brevemente las asignaciones del día y cuando Afrodita terminó de peinar a su compañero y colocarle el casco, los dos salieron de la habitación.  
—No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que alguien nos observa— pronunció el sueco, observando alrededor. Aioros sonrió levemente, asintiendo ante tal percepción.

Una vez se despidieron, el nuevo Patriarca se dirigió al comedor a desayunar con tranquilidad.  
—¡Buenos días hermanito!— canturreó Aioria, entrando en la sala. Aioros dejó caer la tostada que estaba comiendo y ésta fue a aterrizar sobre el regazo del caballero.  
—Cómo no…por el lado de la mantequilla, la ley de Murphy…— dijo chasqueando la lengua con fastidio. A continuación tiró la tostada sobre el plato y cogió varias servilletas para limpiarse, mientras su hermano menor colocaba una silla frente a la mesa y se sentaba al revés, apoyando ambos brazos sobre el respaldo.  
—¿A santo de qué tanto alboroto? Te recuerdo que nadie debe saber quién soy yo— recriminó Aioros a su hermano. Éste suspiró pesadamente mientras alargaba la mano para recoger la tostada y meterle un bocado.  
—Verás, es que hay novedades…  
—¿Tan temprano?  
—Sí— prosiguió Aioria—, de hecho es que Nergal ha desaparecido.  
Su hermano mayor dejó de limpiarse inmediatamente.  
—¿Y puede saberse dónde está?  
Aioria sonrió y recogió la taza de café de su hermano, dándole un trago.  
— Camus ha encontrado algo muy interesante.  
—Soy todo oídos…

Una vez que el Patriarca fue informado de los descubrimientos, Aioros encargó a su hermano que llamara a Camus, para una visita posterior a la revisión de tropas. Con este recado, Aioria se sacudió las manos y aún masticando el último pedazo de tostada se despidió de su hermano.  
—¡Urania! ¡Anda, hazme un par de tostadas más! ¡Y un café cortado!— gritó Aioros a la sirvienta.

Tras desayunar apropiadamente, Aioros se dirigió a la sala del trono y se sentó, repasando las fichas de las misiones antes de mandar llamar a los caballeros de plata y bronce.

_[Mientras tanto, en algún lugar recóndito del Santuario…]_  
—¡Devuélveme el anillo!  
—Ni hablar.  
—¿Pero para qué lo quieres?  
—No es de tu incumbencia, pero lo necesito— Saga contempló el anillo de oro blanco, revisándolo entre sus dedos. Los caracteres en una lengua muerta completamente desconocida para él le intrigaban.

Nergal gruñó una maldición y trató de arrebatárselo al caballero de Géminis, pero Saga lo esquivó con rapidez.  
—O me lo devuelves ahora o conocerás mi ira—amenazó, haciendo que la sala, iluminada tenuemente con antorchas se apagara por completo, dejando que el resplandor que emitía el dios fuera la única fuente de luz.  
Saga, sin pensárselo un segundo más, deslizó el anillo en el dedo índice derecho. Inmediatamente, una fuerza poderosa fue insuflada en su ser. Un aura rojiza contorneó al caballero.  
—Ay, por todos mis dioses compañeros…— gimoteó Nergal al contemplar la apariencia de dios del Inframundo de Saga. Éste se hallaba en pleno éxtasis de poder y comenzó a probar sus nuevas habilidades adquiridas. Creó una serie de fuegos fatuos con las manos, observándolos con deleite.  
—Ya estoy listo— exclamó soltando una risotada.  
Y abriendo un portal en el suelo, se lanzó de inmediato en él, cerrándose a su paso.

—¡No, espera! ¡Diantres! ¿Y ahora qué hago? Es la última vez que presto mi anillo a nadie…  
Sin aguardar un segundo más, salió de aquel lugar.

_[Templo del Patriarca]_

Las dos filas de caballeros de bronce y de plata dejaban entre medias un pasillo para que el Patriarca pudiera ir revisando las tropas sin problemas. Marin y Shaina, encargadas de los caballeros de plata, se daban codazos mutuamente y cuchicheaban entre ellas.  
Fue la amazona de Águila quien relató a Aioros la situación de sus muchachos, de los caballeros de plata que habían regresado y de los ausentes en misiones extranjeras.  
—Oye Shion ¿y nosotros cuándo vamos a ir a algún lado? Me aburre estar aquí siempre…

Shaina fue a reprender a Seiya, pero el Patriarca le pidió silencio y girándose, se encaminó hacia el caballero de Pegaso. Se situó frente a él.  
—Caballero de Pegaso, es una falta muy grave hablar sin que yo le conceda permiso y más aún cuando su superiora me está informando de sus compañeros. Tenga más respeto y cállese, o de lo contrario me veré obligado a encerrarle en el calabozo un par de días.  
—Shion ¿dormiste mal? Menudo genio gastas hoy, que no es para tanto…  
—¡Silencio he dicho! Seiya, no te lo repito más veces o cierras el pico o te castigo— finalizó tajante Aioros, dejando escapar su cosmos al enfurecerse. Dándose media vuelta se dirigió hacia donde Marin aguardaba, completamente pálida ante esa situación embarazosa.

El caballero de Pegaso alzó una ceja confuso. Aún cuando sus compañeros le trataban como si no tuviera luces, el muchacho se percató de que el cosmos que irradió el Patriarca era el de Sagitario.  
—¿Aioros?— llamó cautelosamente. El Patriarca se giró al oír su nombre, recibiendo un chistado de la amazona de Águila. Aioros regresó la vista a la mujer, quien sentía que iba a desmayarse.  
Shaina, percatándose de la delicada situación, avanzó hasta Pegaso y le dio una colleja.  
—¡Deja de decir sandeces Seiya y obedece al Patriarca!

Marin y Aioros respiraron tranquilos, al ver que Seiya al fin cerraba la boca mientras se frotaba la nuca.

—Bien…prosigamos…¿qué me decías?— preguntó el Patriarca a la amazona, quien prosiguió comentándole asuntos militares.  
Tras dar su visto bueno, Aioros despidió a los presentes excepto a los tres caballeros de plata que habían regresado de su expedición.

Misty, Sirius y Albiore entregaron sus informes. El Patriarca los revisó por encima.  
—A ver…Misty…tú estuviste fuera menos de un día, que fuiste a Esparta…y eso fue hace dos jornadas ¿verdad?— preguntó al caballero de Lagarto, quien asintió con un aspaviento amanerado—; y tú Sirius has estado cuatro días en Namibia…y Albiore hiciste una visita exprés a la isla de Andrómeda…¡perfecto! Bien, pueden retirarse— anunció Aioros, dejando libres a los caballeros de plata.

Una vez finalizadas sus tareas, Aioros aguardó en el trono de oro, ya que esperaba la visita del caballero de Acuario.

Las puertas principales del templo se abrieron de golpe y entraron Shura y Dohko en tromba.  
Distraído como estaba el caballero de Sagitario contemplando el vuelo de una mosca, se sobresaltó en su asiento.  
—¡Aioros, malas noticias!— gritó el español con los ojos desorbitados.  
—¿Qué pasa ahora?  
Dohko resopló y se cruzó de brazos.  
—¿Quién si no iba a ser?  
El griego empalideció súbitamente y cruzó los dedos  
—No por favor, que no sea él, que no la haya vuelto a liar parda…  
Sus dos compañeros se miraron y su cara de circunstancias desplegó la ira del caballero de Sagitario.  
—¡¿Pero qué tengo que hacer para que Kanon se esté quieto de una santa vez?!  
El caballero de Libra frunció el ceño.  
—No, esta vez no es Kanon quien se marcó el tanto, sino su hermano.  
El Patriarca golpeó el reposabrazos del trono con el puño.  
—Peor aún. ¿Qué ha hecho?  
En ese momento Camus entró acompañado de Nergal.  
—Que se ha ido al Inframundo gracias al anillo— informó el francés con su característica voz helada.  
—¿Y eso qué tiene? Mejor me lo pones, en cuanto Radamanthys le pille por allí abajo le torturará. Él se lo ha buscado.  
—Me temo que no comprendes la gravedad de la situación— prosiguió Camus —. Ese anillo es un obsequio de tiempos vetustos cuando las deidades se repartieron las zonas a gobernar. El anillo que llevaba Nergal le daba poder para regir el Inframundo sumerio y cualquier otro Inframundo.  
—Con ese anillo, Saga está en igualdad de poder que Hades…con todo lo que ello supone—terminó el dios sumerio.  
Aioros miró de soslayo a Nergal y le pidió que especificara sus palabras.  
—Fácil— respondió el dios—, simplemente que cualquier habitante del Inframundo debe mostrarle obediencia, ya que sería como un dios para ellos.  
El Patriarca tragó saliva y sintió un sudor frío recorriendo sus sienes.  
—Pero eso no es posible, ya que tú mismo, cuando estuviste en el Inframundo, tuviste problemas.  
Nergal esbozó una sonrisa tras su barba.

—Claro, porque no estaba reconocido por Hades. El problema es que cuando nos hicimos amigos…pues sellé el pacto con él.  
Shura se adelantó a preguntar lo que todos temían.  
—Y resulta que el pacto se sella con el anillo…independientemente de quién lo porte.  
—Así es— finalizó Nergal.

La ristra de improperios que bramó el griego hicieron retumbar las paredes del templo.  
—Mira, el espíritu iracundo de Shion está tomando fuerza en Aioros. Con razón le ha elegido Patriarca— musitó Shura a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron atemorizados.  
Una vez que el Patriarca se calmó, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.  
—¿Qué podemos hacer?— preguntó mirando a Nergal, buscando una respuesta.  
—Pues de momento, llamar a Deathmask para que nos lleve al Inframundo, porque sin mi anillo, he perdido muchos de mis poderes.  
Camus cerró los ojos unos segundos para pensar.  
—¿Dónde está Milo?— preguntó a Aioros.  
—Pues tú sabrás, que para eso eres su mejor amigo.  
El francés negó haberlo visto en todo el día. Ante esa declaración, Aioros se incorporó de su trono y subió hacia los aposentos de Arles, seguido de los tres compañeros y del dios sumerio.

Al llegar ante la puerta, el caballero de Sagitario rezó para que estuviera despierto. Abrió la puerta y se encontró al caballero de Escorpio roncando feliz en la cama.  
—En serio ¿cómo puede dormir tanto?— se preguntó Dohko acercándose a la cama.  
Camus echó un vistazo por la habitación en busca del libro y de unos apuntes que había dejado a su amigo.  
—Pues esto no es nada, su récord de dormir es de 14 horas y 45 minutos— dijo el francés, pasando las hojas del librito rápidamente hasta dar con lo que quería—; aquí está, donde dice que tu esposa Ereshkigal posee un anillo igual. Podríamos utilizarlo.  
Nergal arrugó el ceño y descompuso su faz.  
—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Aioros al ver ese semblante de desagrado— ¿Es que no sabes dónde está tu mujer?  
El dios sacudió la cabeza.  
—Creemos que puede ser la otra urna que trajeron de Irak los caballeros de plata— informó Camus.  
—Ah, perfecto ¿cuál es el problema entonces?— interrogó de nuevo el Patriarca, al ver que el dios no cambiaba su gesto de disgusto.  
—Pues que no me hace gracia la idea de tener que aguantar a mi esposa.

Los caballeros no tardaron en carcajearse por esa confesión y le dijeron que, por mucho que le pesara, necesitaban la ayuda de la diosa para poder dirigirse al Inframundo y parar a Saga antes de que armara una buena.  
Nergal aceptó a regañadientes y Aioros decidió adelantar la reunión con el resto de compañeros para poder dedicarse el resto de la tarde y noche al asunto de Ereshkigal.  
Milo se quedó en la habitación durmiendo.

Avisados el resto de dorados, a excepción de Escorpio, se reunieron en la sala principal del Patriarca.

Aioros tomó asiento y carraspeó un par de veces, antes de comenzar.  
—Bien, tenemos un asunto importante entre manos. Saga se ha marchado al Inframundo con un anillo poderoso de Nergal y no sabemos sus intenciones.

Sus compañeros se echaron a reír ante tal frase.  
—¿Cómo que no sabemos sus intenciones? Pero si está más que claro, quiere dominar el Inframundo— soltó Deathmask, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
—Sí, bueno, tienes razón…sus intenciones son siempre retorcidas, no sé para que digo eso…el caso es que hay que pararle los pies cuanto antes, de lo contrario nos veremos metidos en una situación muy complicada. Esta noche bajaré al Inframundo, así que necesito que me acompañen varios de vosotros. Deathmask, te necesito porque aunque Nergal llevará el anillo de su mujer, quiero tenerte para poder ir y venir al Inframundo por si acaso. Dohko y Kanon, vendréis los dos conmigo para hacer entrar en razón al idiota de Saga. Shura, tienes que quedarte aquí porque mañana te toca ejercer como Patriarca y yo no sé cuándo regresaremos. Camus, a ti te necesito esta noche para que me ayudes con Ereshkigal y Nergal, obviamente también te vienes con nosotros al Inframundo. ¿Está claro? Los demás estad atentos a cualquier problema que surja en el Santuario y ayudad a Shura mañana cuando ejerza.

Kanon alzó la mano pidiendo permiso para hablar.  
—Dime.  
—Yo no quiero ir al Inframundo.  
Aioros se pasó la mano por la cara en gesto de cansancio.  
—Tú te vienes, porque tienes que ayudarnos con tu hermano. Si lo haces bien, daré parte positivo de tu comportamiento a Shion— concedió su compatriota, muy a su pesar.  
Ante tal oferta, el gemelo accedió y aceptó la encomienda.

Los caballeros continuaron la reunión hasta bien entrada la noche, con el fin de establecer los roles de cada uno en aquella misión nueva.

Una vez finalizada, los caballeros requeridos se quedaron en la sala del trono a la espera de ser llamados para iniciar la misión.

Por su parte, Aioros junto a Camus y Nergal se encaminaron a la sala de investigaciones donde se hallaba la vasija de la esposa del dios sumerio.

Bajo la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, los jóvenes levantaron la urna intacta que permanecía sobre una de las mesas.

El griego cogió la urna entre sus manos e intentó abrirla, pero no pudo.  
—No sé cómo se abre…— gruñó molesto, tendiéndosela al francés.

Camus recogió la vasija y se colocó al lado de la ventana, observándola con detenimiento.  
Con suavidad pronunció unas palabras en un idioma extraño.  
La urna comenzó a emitir un brillo purpúreo que brotaba de las rendijas, deslizándose como una delicada bruma. El caballero de Acuario siguió recitando a medida que el resplandor se hacía más y más intenso hasta que la vasija estalló en mil pedazos, liberando a su prisionera.

Frente a ellos, la diosa Ereshkigal apareció flamante, con un aura violáceo, enmarcando su cuerpo divino. Vestida con una larga túnica azul oscura con detalles plateados, su cabello rizado de color castaño recogido en un exquisito peinado, contempló a los dos caballeros de oro con unos ojos de color ámbar. Los pies terminaban en unas garras de ave de presa y extendió unas alas negras recubiertas de plumas.  
—Vaya…tantos milenios encerrada en una urna…¿dónde estoy?— preguntó somnolienta.  
—Buenas noches reina de mi corazón— susurró Nergal con cautela. Conocía de sobra el carácter fácilmente irritable de su señora.  
—¿¡Por qué has tardado tanto en despertarme!? ¡Inútil! ¡Querías dejarme encerrada para la posteridad y que tú pudieras largarte con cualquier fulana de tres al cuarto! ¡Gañán, que eres un gañán! ¡Abandonarme a mí, A MÍ! Esto no te lo perdono ¿me oyes? ¡Jamás!  
Los esposos se enzarzaron entonces en una agria discusión marital, mientras Aioros y Camus tomaban asiento en los taburetes, esperando a que se calmara la situación.

Una vez que la diosa logró relajarse, Nergal se la presentó a los dos caballeros.  
—Disculpad las formas…es que ha salido a su madre en lo del mal carácter, ya me entendéis— Ereshkigal entonces comenzó una nueva pelea verbal con su marido a costa de su madre, pero Aioros zanjó la discusión arguyendo que estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

—Verás señora, es que tenemos que ir al Inframundo a recuperar el anillo de su marido. Un compañero nuestro se lo arrebató y ahora mismo está en el Inframundo griego seguramente generando problemas.

La diosa escudriñó a los dos y dictaminó que decían la verdad. A continuación se dirigió a su marido y le soltó otra retahíla de reproches por haber perdido la joya.  
—Está bien— dijo tomando aire—, os prestaré mi anillo para acceder el Inframundo y recuperar el de mi marido. Pero ¿qué obtenemos a cambio?  
El griego se quedó unos segundos pensando.  
—¿No so vale con recuperar el anillo?— preguntó confuso.  
Nergal suspiró y miró a su esposa.  
—Llegamos al acuerdo de que nos devolveríais a nuestro país de origen, para poder regir el Inframundo en condiciones. Seguro que ahora mismo está en manos de Hela.  
—¿Nos vamos pues?— apuró Camus, previniendo una nueva discusión entre las deidades. Todos accedieron a la propuesta y salieron de la habitación.

Llegaron a la sala principal, donde Kanon, Dohko, Shura y Deathmask aguardaban charlando.  
—Bien muchachos, al lío. Os presento a Ereshkigal, la esposa de Nergal— anunció Aioros a sus compañeros, que saludaron rodilla en tierra a la diosa.  
—Qué educados, qué suerte tiene Atenea— piropeó.  
—Si te escucha Shion, se echa a reír y no para en dos semanas— dijo Dohko sonriendo.

Aioros se desvistió y entregó las vestimentas a Shura. El español plegó la túnica y ocultó el casco áureo debajo. A continuación el griego colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de su amigo.

—Adelantamos tu nombramiento. A partir de ahora, eres Patriarca. Espero estar mañana de regreso. Cuídate ¿de acuerdo?— dijo palmeando un hombro al dejar caer sus brazos. El español asintió.  
Dohko se colocó la armadura de Libra y Aioros la de Sagitario. Kanon, como siempre, a pelo, ya que su hermano no le prestaba la armadura de Géminis ni para mear. Deathmask, ya traía su armadura de Cáncer puesta. Nergal se colocó el anillo de su esposa y se preparó para la aventura.  
—Nos vamos, cuidaos mucho— dijo el chino despidiéndose de Camus, Shura y Ereshkigal.

Los tres contemplaron a sus compañeros salir del templo Patriarcal. Camus se excusó con el español y le dijo que él se retiraba a su templo a dormir, no sin antes llevar a la diosa hasta los aposentos de Atenea.

Una vez a solas, Shura suspiró y subió las escaleras que daban al cuarto de Arles. Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz.  
—¡Pero tú qué haces todavía aquí!— exclamó viendo a Milo parpadeando por la intensa luz. Bostezó y se sentó en el borde del colchón, restregándose los ojos.  
—¿Qué hora es?— preguntó somnoliento.  
—Casi las doce de la noche, so marmota. Llevas casi 24 horas durmiendo sin parar. Anda, lárgate a tu templo que yo quiero dormir ya— informó el español, tirando del brazo del griego.  
Milo volvió a bostezar y salió de la habitación dando tumbos.  
—Qué sueño tengo…  
Shura sacudió la cabeza incrédulo, mientras se desvestía para tumbarse en la cama y dormir.

_[Mientras tanto, en el Inframundo…]_  
—¡Mi señor, mi señor! ¡Un intruso en el Inframundo!

Valentine y Sylphid entraron en tromba en el templo de Radamanthys, quien estaba repantingado en el sofá leyendo una novela y disfrutando de su sempiterno whiskey.  
El juez cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes.  
—¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que no quiero que nadie interrumpa mi descanso?

Los dos subordinados se acojonaron ante la amenaza que conllevaban esas palabras.  
—Pero es que es muy importante, todos aquellos que le ven, tienen que arrodillarse— informó el chipriota abriendo los ojos al máximo.  
Radamanthys frunció el ceño mientras daba un sorbo a la bebida.

—Pues…resulta que es…  
Y Sylphid dio el nombre. Su superior apretó el vaso que sujetaba entre las manos y éste estalló en mil pedazos.  
—Ni que estuviera enamorado de mi, a juzgar por lo que le gusta tocarme los huevos.

* * *

_**¡Perdón por el retraso en actualizar! Estoy de vacaciones y no me conecto con la asiduidad pertinente, pero aquí está la décima entrega de las desventuras de estos caballeros.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado y disfrutárais la lectura.**_

_**¡Un abrazo!**_


	11. Patriarca Shura

**¡La madre del cordero, sí que llevaba tiempo sin actualizar este fic! Bueno, aquí está, fresquísimo, recién salido del horno, Shura como Patriarca.**

**Disculpad la tardanza, entre las megavacaciones que me tiré en el pueblo de conexión lenta y que ahora estoy trabajando, no he tenido tiempo para sentarme frente al ordenador.**

**¡Un saludo a todos y espero que os guste esta nueva entrega!**

* * *

**11. Patriarca Shura**

El amanecer llegó raudo, insistiendo para mantener al Santuario despierto para todas las tareas que debían llevarse a cabo durante la jornada.

Shura se estiró en la cama, perezoso para levantarse tan temprano. Le gustaba dormir, pero desde luego que el horno no estaba para bollos, tomando conciencia de lo que había sucedido el día anterior.  
Nadie había interrumpido el sueño durante la noche, así que supuso que el escuadrón conformado por Nergal, Aioros, Dohko, Deathmask y Kanon para ir al Inframundo seguía en aquel lugar. El español sonrió al pensar en las probables discusiones de los cuatro compañeros para ponerse de acuerdo en hacer una estrategia. Con suerte, habrían pasado desapercibidos durante la noche para los espectros.

Afrodita acudió puntualmente a la cita para disfrazar de Patriarca a Shura, quien pidió a Urania que le subiera el desayuno a la habitación.  
—Cualquier información relativa a la misión especial deberá ser tratada aquí arriba, no quiero arriesgarme— explicó a la mujer, quien suspiró indignada porque tendría que subir las escaleras hasta los aposentos privados.

Mientras sumergía un pedazo de bizcocho en la humeante taza de café con leche, el español repasaba a conciencia todos y cada uno de los puntos que Shion había indicado en su informe.

"Shura, caballero de Capricornio,

Quedan tres días para que regrese al Santuario…a pesar de que aún no he comenzado mis vacaciones, me da que a estas alturas habrá sucedido algo. Pero quisiera que tuvieras esto en mente: como haya un solo desperfecto, os cojo a todos de los pelos, os ato las cabezas de chorlito que tenéis y os lanzo al Mediterráneo con los pies sumergidos en un bloque de cemento ¿de acuerdo? Repite esto a tus compañeros…que no se les olvide…bien, a lo que voy.  
Como ya se encargaría Saga de inaugurar el famoso Torneo del Santuario, a ti te toca continuarlo. Esta es la segunda ronda clasificatoria. Solamente te pido un par de cosas  
—Nada de apuestas. Nada de apuestas. Nada de apuestas. Lo repetiría cien mil veces si fuera necesario, pero es que no os entra en la cabeza que son ilegales y que como pille una porra de las vuestras os encadenaré al monte para que os coma el hígado un águila, como a Prometeo.  
—Mucha discreción cuando combatan, no estás viendo un partido de fútbol. Así que controla tus instintos futboleros y no se te ocurra gritar ni decir a los participantes lo que tienen que hacer.  
Hasta aquí mis recomendaciones. Espero que las sigáis al pie de la letra y no hagáis el tarugo como siempre. Quedan tres días para mi retorno. Hasta entonces, que disfrutes del día.  
Recuerda que eres Patriarca hasta las 6:00 de la mañana, que es cuando Camus tomará posesión del cargo.

Un abrazo.  
Fdo: Patriarca Shion."

El español alzó una ceja y suspiró mientras apuraba el café.  
—Me dice que me controle cuando fue Saga quien se puso como un energúmeno a gritar a Shaina cuando combatía contra Seiya. ¡Qué injusticia!— observó la taza y llamó a la sirvienta —. ¡Urania, tráeme otra relaxing cup of café con leche, que lo voy a necesitar!(*)

_[Mientras tanto, en el Inframundo…]_

Los espectros corrían de un lado a otro, aparentemente muy atareados en lo que estaban haciendo.

Aioros avanzó agachándose y dio la señal oportuna para hacer avanzar a sus compañeros en la retaguardia. Bien parapetados y protegidos de miradas aviesas, los cinco hombres dedicaron unos momentos a espiar los alrededores.

—Es curioso— murmuró Dohko—, pero desde anoche parece un lugar despoblado, y se supone que son 108 más los soldados rasos. Estos son los primeros espectros que vemos— dijo señalando a los susodichos, que seguían sus correteos sin freno.

Sus compañeros observaron un poco más la situación. Reunidos para decidir cuál sería su siguiente paso a dar, los cinco se agazaparon rápidamente cuando escucharon unas voces provenientes de un punto no muy lejano.

—¡Esto es humillante!  
—Ya, pero no tenemos otra alternativa…además, peor ha sido para los jueces…  
—Sí, por mucho que me joda ir a buscar más comida a las cocinas, vale la pena con tal de ver a Aiacos, Minos y Radamanthys siendo humillados por ese tipo.

A continuación las dos voces se echaron a reír y se fueron apagando al trote de unas pisadas apresuradas.

Los tres caballeros y el dios se miraron interrogativos, excepto Kanon que se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto en la cara.  
—¡No es justo! ¡Yo quiero ver y disfrutar de esa visión! Mi hermano no tiene derecho a humillar a Radamanthys sin mi consentimiento. ¡El Unicejo es mío, sólo mío!— y sacudiendo la melena salió a escena dispuesto a buscar a su gemelo.

El caballero de Sagitario lo agarró de la camiseta y tiró hacia atrás, reteniéndole.  
—Tú harás lo que te digamos nosotros, así que por ahora te vas a quedar aquí tranquilito que vamos a discutir qué hacer.  
—Tampoco es que podamos hacer mucho más, salvo dirigirnos hacia donde se halla Saga— gruñó Deathmask, apoyando a Kanon.  
Antes de que Aioros se enfrascara en una disputa con su compatriota y el italiano, Dohko calmó los ánimos.  
—Por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente— dijo mirando de reojo a los dos aludidos— éstos tienen razón. Pero debemos ser cautos y seguir como hasta ahora, escondiéndonos. Que Saga tenga poder en el Inframundo no nos lo otorga a nosotros y los espectros nos van a atacar sin miramientos.

Sin más que decir, los cinco continuaron el camino, siguiendo las indicaciones que había indicado Dohko.

_[En el Santuario…]_

—¿Pero no se suponía que te ibas al Inframundo?— preguntó Shaka, al ver pasar al caballero de Acuario con un semblante ofuscado.  
—Se suponía, tú lo has dicho— suspiró Camus, con gesto agotado —, pero Aioros me encargó que me ocupara de Ereshkigal y estoy harto de complacerla.  
El indio alzó las dos cejas en señal de sorpresa, a lo que el francés alegó que no era ese tipo de "complacencias".  
—Dile a Shura que asigne a alguien para que te eche una mano. Y no, yo no puedo. Tengo otras tareas que hacer.  
—¿Cómo cuáles?  
—Meditar— respondió rápidamente.  
A pesar de que la respuesta no era muy convincente, el caballero de Acuario decidió dejar marchar a su compañero y se dirigió al templo mayor en busca del caballero de Capricornio.

Al llegar, no vio a nadie sentado en el trono y se quedó perplejo. Urania, que andaba limpiando con su habitual lentitud le indicó que el español se hallaba en la habitación de Arles.  
A lo lejos escuchó a Shura berreando una canción.  
—¿Qué haces aquí atrincherado?— preguntó el francés al irrumpir en el cuarto, con cara de susto. El español, de rodillas en el suelo andaba buscando algo debajo de la cama. Se incorporó y sacudiéndose la túnica se dirigió a su compañero.  
—Que he oído un ruido extraño…oye ¿sabes algo de Aioros y compañía? Llevo toda la mañana por aquí y no sé nada de nada.  
Camus respondió con un gesto de negación.  
—Estoy igual que tú ya que tengo que ocuparme de esa diosa irritante. De hecho, quería preguntarte si puedes ordenar a alguien para que me eche una mano con ella. No paro de hacer recados de lo más pintorescos y estoy realmente agotado. Aparte de que tengo otras obligaciones que cumplir y me está retrasando en mis quehaceres.

Shura se sentó en la cama, con un leve crujir del somier.  
—¿Le has preguntado a Milo?  
—Ni me ha dado tiempo, porque tiraba de él un niño. Así que prefiero que siga sufriendo.  
—¿Y Mü? O Aioria. Quizás Shaka te vendría mejor porque es más paciente…a Afrodita ni de broma, porque anda con humor de perros.  
Camus volvió a sacudir la cabeza.  
—Mü está reparando aún la armadura de mi ex alumno. O al menos esa fue su excusa, otra cosa es que fuera real. Aioria dijo que no, que tenía que organizar lo del Torneo y paso de discutir con él, es aún más cabezota que Milo. Y Shaka se escuda con que tiene que meditar.  
—Bueno, pues pídeselo a Aldebarán, al fin y al cabo, fue el que organizó este jaleo. Si no hubiera roto la vasija que contenía a Nergal, nada de esto hubiera sucedido.  
El francés cayó en la cuenta de que no había pedido al brasileño que le ayudara, y tras agradecérselo, salió corriendo en busca del colosal compañero.

_[Giudecca, antesala al Muro de los Lamentos, Inframundo]_

—Quiero llorar, pero mis ojos están secos por estar tantos siglos sin hacerlo.  
Aiacos parpadeó haciendo un ruido desagradable, al que Minos miró con una mueca de asco.  
—No mientas, que lloras hasta viendo anuncios de detergente.  
—¡Es que la cara de desesperación de la señora por no poder quitar la roña de la ropa de su hijo es conmovedora!  
—¡ES PARA HOY! Malditos holgazanes…— chilló una voz, que ambos jueces odiaban hasta la saciedad en aquellos momentos.  
Saga había ordenado colocar una chaise longue al lado del trono de Hades, quien se mantenía con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano. Pandora se hallaba cerca, con la cabeza gacha, mirando al suelo.  
Los dos jueces depositaron el mueble en el lugar indicado por el caballero de Géminis, que observaba todo a su alrededor con cara de satisfacción.  
—¿Desea algo más, su excelencia?— preguntaron a dúo, con evidente fastidio.  
El griego sonrió y se tumbó en la chaise longue, emitiendo un suspiro de alivio.  
—Ahora que lo decís, sí. Decidle a vuestro compañero Radamanthys que venga inmediatamente. Y quiero que nos traigáis el postre. Un poco de fruta…¡nada de granadas, que os conozco!...y unos pasteles. ¡Venga, rapidito!— alentó dando una palmada a sus nuevos lacayos—. Y tú, Pandora, masajéame la espalda que tengo unos nudos horribles.  
La mujer murmuró una maldición y se inició en la tarea.

Al cabo de unos minutos, y precedido por unas risas, entró en la sala el inglés.  
—Me voy a acordar de esto toda la vida…ya veréis cuando le machaque, os voy a meter vuestras risas por el culo— gruñía el Wyvern a los subalternos que no podían acallar las burlas.  
En cuanto Saga le vio, agitó la mano, aguantando la risa.  
—¡No seas malhablada, preciosa! Ya estabas tardando...  
Fue el único momento en que Hades alzó las dos cejas y abrió los ojos al ver a su más fiel juez vestido de sirviente…con uniforme de mujer. El dios se mordió la lengua para no reírse y desvió la mirada nuevamente para perderse en sus propios pensamientos.  
Pandora apretó los labios, tornándose colorada tratando de ahogar la carcajada.

El juez avanzó dando tumbos hasta donde estaban los tres, haciendo equilibrios para no tirar la bandeja con el whiskey y los vasos.  
—¿Desea el whiskey solo o con hielo?— pronunció Radamanthys, afinando la voz.  
—Corto, por favor— pidió Saga.  
Aún sin habituarse a los tacones, el Wyvern vertió su preciada bebida en el vaso. Entregó el vaso a Saga, quien lo tomó entre sus manos y dio el primer sorbo.  
Observó el color ámbar oscuro, deleitándose con el aroma ligeramente cítrico y amaderado. Alzó el vaso para ver a Radamanthys a través de él, con el ceño fruncido, aguardando de pie, temblando por no perder el balance.  
—Te queda muy bien la cofia— dijo el griego burlonamente, cerrando los ojos y dándole un trago suave a la bebida—, aunque personalmente, deberías depilarte el entrecejo. Lo digo para que no te embrutezca tanto la expresión facial.  
Al abrir los ojos, Saga se dio cuenta de que estaba tensando la cuerda al máximo, pero en lugar de achantarse, el gesto de ira contenida del juez le dio alas para una de sus peticiones. Chasqueó los dedos al dar con la idea perfecta.  
—¡Ya tienes algo en lo que entretenerte! Vas a depilarte.

El silencio cayó como una losa sobre todos los presentes. El caballero de Géminis observó el efecto de sus palabras en los allí congregados. Pandora había dejado de masajearle la espalda; Aiacos y Minos, que empujaban dos carritos con frutas y pasteles, frenaron en seco; hasta Hades despertó de nuevo de su ensimismamiento y giró la cabeza para atender a lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Radamanthys permaneció estático, sujetando la bandeja y apretando los puños, cuyo crujido hizo eco en la sala.  
—Estás de coña, ¿verdad?— dijo recuperando su tono habitual de voz.  
Saga le miró directamente a los ojos.  
—No. No lo estoy. Como superior tuyo que soy, te mando a depilarte el entrecejo. No me gusta. Te hace cara de pueblerino. Y ahora eres mi sirvienta personal— reafirmó Saga, enfatizando en femenino sus últimas palabras.  
Pandora se llevó una mano a la boca sin poder contener la risa. El caballero de Géminis se giró levemente en la chaise longue.  
—Como eres la única mujer que anda por aquí en estos momentos, te dejo al cargo de depilarle el entrecejo a Radamanthys.  
Nada más decir esto, tanto el juez como la mujer empalidecieron.  
—Y daos prisa, que quiero ver cómo queda con unas bonitas cejas nuestra rubita.

_[Santuario]_

Siendo miércoles el día elegido para realizar el Torneo, los caballeros presentes en el Santuario fueron arremolinándose en la entrada al Coliseo, para escoger los mejores sitios desde donde visualizar la batalla que tendría lugar en unos minutos.

El Patriarca había hecho acto de presencia, saludando amablemente a todo el mundo. Aioria y Mü, que fueron los primeros en aparecer, escoltaron a Shura hasta el asiento reservado.  
Sentándose con cuidado, el español declinó comer nada por el momento, a pesar de las viandas allí expuestas.  
—¿Y el resto dónde están?— murmuró al lemuriano, quien se encogió de hombros mientras oteaba entre las filas al resto de compañeros de menor graduación.  
—Milo no tardará en venir, le avisé de que teníamos que irnos cuando pasé por su templo. Fue una escena un poco bizarra, estaba jugando a las muñecas con un niño…Camus y Aldebarán tardarán un poco, porque Ereshkigal no para de mandarles hacer recados…mira, por ahí viene Afrodita junto a Shaka— informó Aioria, sentándose en su lugar correspondiente.  
Los dos dorados saludaron a Shura y a sus otros compañeros, mientras tomaban asiento igualmente.  
Al cabo de unos minutos, antes de que comenzara la presentación, apareció Milo, con el cabello revuelto y la cara pintarrajeada. Aioria emitió una risa al verle de esa guisa.  
—No hacía que te maquillaras de esa manera, a mi me gustas al natural— dijo burlonamente.  
—Cierra las fauces león de mierda, o te maquillo a golpes.  
Shura mandó callar a ambos mientras le preguntaba al caballero de Escorpio por el papel de la porra. Éste lo sacó y apuntó las nuevas apuestas que sus compañeros le pedían.

Un sonido chirriante hizo estremecer a los congregados. Shun había aparecido en la arena con el micrófono y fue probando el sonido. Una vez se hizo un poco de silencio en las gradas, el caballero de bronce se dispuso a abrir el Torneo, con el beneplácito de Shura.  
—¡Bienvenidos una vez más al Torneo Anual del Santuario! ¡Hoy daremos paso a la segunda ronda clasificatoria! ¡Sin más preámbulos, comenzamos!

El griterío inundó el Coliseo, que estaba lleno hasta los topes.  
Marin se sentó junto a una de las salidas, enviando a Shaina a vigilar a los caballeros de plata situados en el otro lado, mientras ella se ocupaba de los de bronce que no combatían aquel día.  
Escuchaba por los altavoces los nombres de los concursantes.  
—Oye Marin— murmuró Hyoga, dándole un toque en el hombro a la amazona—, ¿sabes dónde está mi maestro?  
La amazona se giró viendo al muchacho ruso con semblante de preocupación.  
—No lo sé. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
—Es que acabo de recibir un mensaje de Isaak diciéndome que viene mañana al Santuario, y quería avisarle, ya que lleva todo el día desaparecido.  
Marin sonrió tras la máscara y le dijo que no se preocupara, que ya se lo diría ella personalmente.  
—No solamente está ausente Camus, sino que faltan unos cuantos— informó Seiya, uniéndose a la conversación. Ikki, que estaba al lado del caballero de Pegaso, lanzó una mirada interrogativa a la amazona, quien con un leve gesto señaló el suelo, indicando dónde se hallaban los otros dorados.  
El caballero del Fénix resopló y se recostó contra el asiento, cruzándose de brazos y atento al combate que iba a dar comienzo.  
—¿Eh Marin? ¿Dónde están los otros? ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Otra guerra? ¿Por eso no están aquí?— insistió Seiya —. Shiryu combate en la siguiente ronda, y no creo que a Dohko se le haya olvidado.  
Al oír esto, Marin e Ikki se miraron asustados.  
"¡Mierda!" pensaron los dos al unísono.

Cuando ya había finalizado el primer combate, aparecieron Camus y Aldebarán con cara de agotamiento en el Coliseo. Pasando entre las filas con algo de dificultad y recibiendo improperios de los asistentes a los que iban incomodando, alcanzaron su fila y se sentaron junto a los otros compañeros.  
—Ya era hora ¿por qué tardasteis tanto?— preguntó Shura—. El resto de vuestros compañeros están un poco nerviosos con tantas ausencias.  
El brasileño emitió un bufido de desagrado.  
—Pues dale las gracias a esa diosa caprichosa que tenemos instalada en el Santuario. Hoy no he podido entrenar a mis terneros todo lo que hubiera deseado, así que no te quejes.  
El español se reclinó en su asiento, llevándose una mano a la barbilla con gesto de preocupación.

—¡Y el siguiente combate es Shiryu, caballero de Dragón contra Algol de Perseo!— gritó Shun, invitando a ambos caballeros a entrar en la arena.  
Al oír su nombre, Shiryu se preparó para salir fuera. Shunrei, a su lado, le dio sus bendiciones.  
—¿Qué te sucede? Estás muy serio— preguntó la muchacha, preocupada.  
El caballero oteó entre la gente que iba y venía buscando a su maestro.  
—Es que no veo al Viejo Maestro…  
—No te preocupes, se habrá enredado con alguien a charlar— animó Shunrei, depositando un suave beso en los labios de su pareja, quien sonrió y se despidió de ella para entrar a combatir.

El combate dio comienzo. Los dos contrincantes peleaban con fiereza e iban muy igualados.  
Shiryu recibió una patada en el estómago que lo lanzó contra el suelo.  
—¿Qué te pasa? Estás despistado Dragón— dijo Algol, arremetiendo contra él de nuevo.  
Shiryu esquivó el golpe de un salto y aprovechó para buscar rápidamente con la mirada a su maestro.  
—Si al menos estuviera Shura…  
Y tras decir esto, cayó a la arena ejecutando con maestría Excalibur, movimiento aprendido del caballero español, dejando fuera de combate al caballero de Perseo.

Shura, quien vio la ejecución perfecta, se levantó del asiento entusiasmado. Sin parar de aplaudir, el español silbaba y gritaba "¡Bravo!" sin parar, mientras sus compañeros trataban de hacerle sentar y mantenerle callado.

Marin, Shaina e Ikki se llevaron una mano a la cara, por la metedura de pata del Patriarca. Y esta vez no podrían eliminar los pensamientos, ya que Nergal se hallaba en el Inframundo.

Shiryu cerró los ojos, convencido de que lo que había visto y oído no era posible. Parpadeó un par de veces y vio al Patriarca debidamente sentado y con actitud seria. Alrededor, los caballeros dorados presentes, silbaban y aplaudían animados, gritando "¡Bravo!" con diferentes acentos.  
—¿Pero dónde está Shura?— musitó para sí mismo, mientras ayudaba a Algol a levantarse y encaminarse juntos hacia el interior del Coliseo para descansar.

Al finalizar el torneo, todos regresaron a sus puestos, mientras que los dorados, junto a las dos amazonas de plata e Ikki se dirigieron hacia el templo del Patriarca.  
Tras recibir numerosas críticas por parte de sus compañeros, Shura se sentó en el trono dorado.  
—Vale, la cagué. Pero al menos pudimos darle una vía de escape haciendo lo mismo que yo.

—El problema— dijo Mü— es que ahora no tenemos a Nergal con nosotros y no podemos borrar la memoria. Puede que tu solución improvisada haya convencido a unos cuantos, pero no a todos.  
Marin carraspeó para indicar que quería tomar la palabra. Todos callaron inmediatamente.  
—El problema de verdad es el nerviosismo que se ha instaurado entre los demás caballeros. Al menos Seiya está inquieto, ya que hay demasiados caballeros de oro ausentes. Y eso no es lo normal. Sobre todo que falte Dohko ha levantado mucho las sospechas.

Shaina confirmó sus palabras, ya que ella había escuchado conversaciones similares entre los caballeros de plata.

Los caballeros dorados se miraron interrogativos, y decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto que ahora se les avecinaba.  
—¿Siguen sin haber noticias del escuadrón enviado al Inframundo?— preguntó Shura, cambiando de asunto.  
Todo respuestas negativas.  
—Me ofrezco como voluntario a bajar esta noche a darme un paseo por allí. Quizás estén en aprietos— dijo Ikki, dando un paso al frente.  
—De acuerdo, pero sé cauto. Que desaparezcas hará que tus compañeros de bronce se alarmen aún más. Supongo que Ereshkigal pueda abrirte un portal. Y tras todo el trabajo que han realizado Camus y Aldebarán, nos merecemos que nos ayude. Bueno, si no hay nada más que comentar, cerremos el chiringuito por hoy, que estoy reventado. Buenas noches a todos— dijo el caballero español, clausurando la pequeña reunión.

Los caballeros dorados emprendieron el camino de vuelta a sus respectivos templos.  
La amazona del Águila alcanzó a Camus antes de que se metiera en su templo.  
—Por favor Marin, que sea rápido que estoy agotado— musitó el francés, resoplando.  
—Es que me dijo Hyoga que había recibido un mensaje de Isaak— dijo la mujer.  
Camus alzó una ceja y parpadeó un par de veces.  
—¿Y qué pasa?  
—Pues que es mañana cuando viene.  
Como un jarro de agua hirviendo cayó esa información sobre el caballero de Acuario, quien soltó varios improperios en su lengua natal antes de encerrarse en su templo.  
La amazona sacudió la cabeza y se fue de aquel lugar.

No lejos de allí, cuatro caballeros de bronce se hallaban reunidos.  
—Algo sucede y tenemos que averiguarlo— dijo muy convencido Seiya.  
—Entonces está claro, pongámonos en marcha pues— sentenció Shiryu apoyando a su compañero. Hyoga y Shun aceptaron la encomienda.  
—¿Y mi hermano?— preguntó el caballero de Andrómeda—. No debe de andar muy lejos, le vi hace un par de minutos saliendo del templo del Patriarca.  
—Pues vamos a decírselo— añadió Hyoga, saliendo al camino en busca de Ikki.  
No tardaron mucho en encontrarle. Antes de que Shun le llamara, Shiryu le agarró convenientemente al ver a otra persona desconocida junto a él. El caballero de Fénix se hallaba hablando con alguien que estaba de espaldas a ellos. Este ser abrió un portal al Inframundo por el que el muchacho saltó sin más miramientos.  
Los cuatro caballeros de bronce se quedaron atónitos al verlo.  
—Así que es verdad…se dirigen al Hades…— musitó Seiya, quien rápidamente se animó y conminó a sus compañeros a seguirle — ¡Pues nosotros vamos también!  
Sin que le diera tiempo a Ereshkigal a cerrar el portal, los cuatro muchachos se lanzaron por el portal sin más miramientos. La diosa blasfemó una maldición pero terminó por cerrar el camino al Inframundo.

_[De hecho, en aquel lugar…]_

La comitiva liderada por Aioros fue acercándose con cautela en dirección a la Giudecca. Aún quedaba mucho por recorrer, pero afortunadamente permanecieron ocultos hasta el momento.  
Escucharon unos gritos provenientes de algún lugar no muy lejano.  
—¿Están torturando a Saga?— preguntó Dohko, con cierto nerviosismo. Su única baza, aunque le pesara, era el poder que tenía el caballero de Géminis gracias al anillo. Si su compañero había sucumbido, ellos estarían en grave peligro.  
—Qué va, esa no es la voz de mi hermano— informó Kanon, con el oído atento a los gritos. Al reconocer la voz, su mirada se iluminó—. ¡Es la de Radamanthys! ¡Dejadme ir, algo le están haciendo y no quiero perdérmelo!— gimió como un niño pequeño, pidiendo permiso.  
Aioros se negó y le pidió paciencia.  
—¡No! ¡Estoy harto de vagabundear escondiéndome de todo! ¡Quiero acción y no pienso quedarme aquí, perdiéndome cómo mi hermano azota al Unicejo! Como ya dije antes, el inglés es mío y sólo yo puedo torturarle— y sin decir nada más, el gemelo menor salió corriendo, sin que los otros pudieran retenerle.  
—¡Va a fastidiar todo el plan!— musitó nervioso el caballero de Sagitario. Dohko, cerró los ojos unos instantes.  
—No te creas…

_[Habitación de Arles]_

Shura llegó al cuarto a descansar. Arrastrando los pies y resoplando, se quitó aquellos ropajes pesados junto con el casco dorado.  
—Por fin una cama— musitó tirándose en plancha sobre ella. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, se escuchó un crujido muy fuerte y el somier se partió, doblándose el colchón por la grieta.  
—¡Me cago en la leche que te dieron!

* * *

_(*) Dicho por la alcaldesa no electa de mi ciudad, en ese momento vergonzoso para todos los españoles. Obviamente las chanzas no se hicieron esperar XD Ah, y que no os engañen, la gran mayoría de nosotros no queríamos que se celebraran los juegos aquí. Básicamente porque no es justo que tal y como está la economía, y la cantidad de corrupción que existe encima les den más dinero a los políticos por la cara, para gastarlo en cosas que no son necesarias. Y mientras recortando en educación y sanidad, aparte de otras cosas. _


End file.
